You'll Just Have to Trust Me
by Itwasallalie
Summary: Quando Sue Sylvester resolve atacar Rachel para poder destruir Glee de uma vez por todas, Quinn se vê obrigada a interferir. Faberry com Brittana em segundo plano. T por agora, talvez mude mais tarde.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, essa idéia meio que entrou na minha cabeça quando eu estava no ônibus e se negou a sair de lá (como se já tivesse muito espaço sobrando, humpf), então eu resolvi tentar escrevê-la. Eu AMO Faberry. Já li mais de 200 fics sobre as duas e amei todas. Yeah, acabou se tornando um vício. Enfim, essa é a minha primeira vez tentando escrever uma FanFic, então seja gentil, ok? ;)**

**Então, Glee não é meu, nem Rachel, ou Quinn, ou qualquer outro personagem dessa estória, infelizmente. Se fosse, haveria Faberry e Brittana se pegando em todos os episódios. Mas, yeah, nada disso é meu. Apenas me divertindo um pouco.**

**-x-**

**Capítulo 1**

Quinn observava enquanto Karofsky andava pelo corredor carregando um grande copo de slushie em uma mão e procurava o alvo do dia. Não muito longe dele, Berry estava eficientemente escondida atrás de um grupo de estudantes, parecendo um avestruz com sua cabeça enfiada dentro do seu armário.

Karofsky pareceu se decidir por um calouro que teve o azar de estar passando pelo corredor errado na hora errada. Menos de trinta segundos depois, o casaco branco, junto com seu rosto e a pilha de livros que ele tinha conseguido equilibrar nos braços estava coberto de gelo sabor artificial uva. Pobre menino, ele podia dizer adeus ao casaco. Uva era sempre o pior para sair.

Lançou um olhar para o canto onde Berry estava, notando que ela tinha saído de seu esconderijo agora que o perigo já tinha passado. A morena observava o calouro tentar, sem sucesso, limpar o excesso de gelo do rosto sem deixar os livros caírem. Parecendo tomar uma decisão, ela caminhou até ele — tomando cuidado para evitar o grupo de jogadores de futebol que estavam no meio do caminho — e tirou os livros de suas mãos.

"Vá lavar o rosto," ela disse quando o garoto conseguiu limpar o excesso de gelo e abrir os olhos para ver quem tinha vindo em sua ajuda. "E lave bem os olhos ou vai ficar ardendo pelo resto do dia. Eu vou tentar limpar seus livros, mas você provavelmente não vai poder entregar sua pesquisa de —" olhou para a folha molhada que se encontrava no topo de pilha e lançou um olhar de pena da direção do menino. "Inglês," terminou.

O menino, sem saber mais o que fazer, apenas acenou com a cabeça e saiu em direção ao banheiro masculino mais próximo. Suspirando, Berry andou até seu armário e pescou algumas toalhas descartáveis de dentro dele. Descansando os livros no chão, ela se abaixou e, um por um, começou a limpar as capas arruinadas com cuidado. Quando o menino voltou, sem o casaco e com o cabelo loiro úmido, mas limpo, ela já tinha limpado praticamente tudo, deixando apenas a pesquisa dele de lado.

"Você não precisava," ele murmurou de cabeça baixa e aceitou os livros de volta. Lançando um último olhar triste na direção da pesquisa, jogou-a na lixeira mais próxima e voltou a olhar para a morena. "Obrigada."

Berry sorriu aquele sorriso de um milhão de dólares e balançou a cabeça de leve. "Acredite, eu sou a pessoa com mais experiência nesse assunto por aqui. Se tem alguém que entende o que você está sentindo agora, esse alguém sou eu," disse em um tom triste. "Não se preocupe, até o final do dia, eles nem vão se lembrar do que acabou de acontecer," acrescentou.

O calouro apenas acenou com a cabeça mais uma vez e virou, descendo o corredor em um passo rápido e passando o mais longe possível do grupo de atletas que continuavam no meio do caminho.

Quinn continuou apenas olhando enquanto a morena se abaixava para pegar o pequeno monte de toalhas descartáveis manchadas de roxo que ela tinha deixado no chão e o jogava no lixo. Ainda sem mexer um músculo, ela a viu pegar os livros no armário e sair caminhando na direção oposta à do calouro até desaparecer na esquina.

"Sabe, essa obsessão sua está começando a me assustar," uma voz murmurou no seu ouvido. Quinn nem precisava se virar para saber quem era. Aquele tom debochado era único.

"S," cumprimentou sem tirar os olhos da esquina em que a morena tinha desaparecido.

"Q," ela respondeu. "Sylvester quer te ver no escritório dela em cinco minutos. Sem atraso, você sabe como aquela mulher é maluca," acrescentou e rolou os olhos. "Então eu acho melhor você parar de babar sobre RuPaul e ir andando porque, eu vou ser sincera com você, Q, esse olhar que você fica depois de ficar secando a bunda da Berry por quase meia hora?" balançou a cabeça, "Nada atraente."

Quinn finalmente virou para a latina e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu não estava secando a bunda dela," disse por entre dentes cerrados. Ela estava tendo dificuldades para não deixar suas bochechas corarem e Santana parecia saber disso.

"Isso é o que você diz, Q," rebateu e lançou um sorriso inocente na direção da sua capitã. "Isso é o que você diz," repetiu antes de se descolar da parede na qual ela tinha estado encostada. Quinn esperou que a latina desaparecesse por entre os alunos antes de soltar o ar que tinha estado prendendo. Ok, talvez ela tivesse secado um pouco a bunda dela, mas quem podia culpá-la? Aquelas saias eram tão curtas que elas nem deveriam ser consideradas saias de verdade!

Quinn suspirou e olhou uma última vez para a esquina do corredor antes de fazer o mesmo trajeto que a latina. Era melhor não fazer Sue Sylvester esperar.

**-x-**

"Q, eu devo dizer que eu estou muito frustrada," Sue disse assim que a loira fechou a porta do escritório atrás de si. Tirou os óculos de leitura do rosto e fechou o pequeno diário onde ela parecia estar sempre escrevendo seus planos diabólicos e apelidos interessantes sobre o cabelo entupido de gel e o queixo-bunda de Will Schuester. "O novo treinador do time de futebol —"

"É uma mulher, treinadora," Quinn corrigiu.

Sue apenas balançou a cabeça. "Eu vou continuar acreditando no que meus olhos vêem até que seja provado o contrário," comentou. "De qualquer modo, como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompida" — lançou um olhar levemente aborrecido à loira — "o novo treinador do time do futebol conseguiu fazer com que aquele bando de macacos descoordenados que ele chama de equipe vencesse o primeiro jogo desde o que eu particularmente gosto de me referir como o 'incidente GaGa', e Figgins está tão satisfeito com o resultado que achou que era _aceitável_ cortar um pouco mais o orçamento das líderes de torcida para _investir _naqueles macacos." Bateu com o punho na mesa, fazendo com que a sua capitã pulasse levemente na cadeira de plástico. "Inaceitável!"

Quinn, sem saber o que fazer, concordou com a cabeça. "Inaceitável," repetiu.

"Exatamente," Sue continuou. "Esse segundo corte significa que agora, além de não ter mais canhões de confete, eu não posso ter mais o meu estoque reserva de canhões de confete. Mas não se preocupe, Q, porque eu já providenciei quinze calouros para substituir meus canhões. Agora eu só tenho que ter certeza de que dez deles são capazes de cuspir confetes à uma distância mínima de sete metros e os outros cinco são capazes de encher duas bocas com os confetes ao mesmo tempo em menos de três segundos e o problema estará resolvido."

_Louca_, a loira pensou. _Essa mulher é completamente louca_.

"Mas isso não vem ao caso." A treinadora levantou da cadeira e rodeou a mesa. "O que realmente importa é que eu estou _frustrada_!" Aproximou-se de sua capitã e observou com deleite quando a postura dela se enrijeceu até um ponto onde a loira devia estar desconfortável. "E você sabe o que Sue Sylvester faz quando ela está frustrada?" perguntou a centímetros do rosto da garota. "Eu tento destruir aquele maldito clube de deslocados descoordenados dançantes, ou apenas DDD, como eu prefiro, particularmente."

Com certa dificuldade, Quinn conseguiu segurar o suspiro que estava lutando para escapar. Já havia tempo desde que ela tinha participado de um dos planos de Sue para acabar com Glee. Planos que eram muitas vezes estúpidos e infantis, e Quinn tinha começado a pensar que acabar de vez com o clube nunca era o objetivo principal da treinadora. Afinal, sem Glee, ou Mr. Shue, Sue ficaria sem nada para usar como distração. Quinn supunha que ficar bolando mil e uma maneiras diferentes para acabar com o clube tinha acabado virando um hobbie para a mulher mais velha.

"Eu estava pensando em usar meu mais novo plano, o qual terminaria com uma escola livre daquele grupo de aberrações e um pequeno acidente incluindo uma máquina de cortar cabelo e um assassinato em massa dos elfos que tiveram a infelicidade de escolher habitar o cabelo de William Schuester, mas isso seria muito rápido e eficiente. Eu quero ver Glee se deteriorar aos poucos até não haver mais nada além de lágrimas e partituras rasgadas espalhadas por toda aquela estúpida sala do coral," disse com um sorriso diabólico no rosto, seus olhos brilhando com apenas a imagem mental de tal tragédia. "E para isso, eu vou utilizar o meu plano mais brilhante de todos. Aqueles DDDs nem vão saber o que os acertou."

"Certo," Quinn murmurou e franziu. Tentou inclinar um pouco contra o encosto daquela maldita cadeira de plástico na tentativa de colocar algum espaço entre ela e a treinadora. Ter o rosto de Sue Sylvester tão próximo ao seu por tanto tempo era levemente perturbador. "E qual seria seu plano?"

"Preste bastante atenção agora, Q, porque eu não vou repetir minha _brilhante_ linha de raciocínio." Pausa dramática para melhor ênfase no 'brilhante'. "Para destruir aquele clube de uma vez por todas, eu preciso atacar o núcleo, a fonte. Você sabe o que isso significa?"

Quinn levantou a sobrancelha esquerda e esperou.

"Streisand," ela praticamente cuspiu o nome.

"Berry?" Quinn perguntou confusa.

"Sim, sim. Aquela anãzinha com um ego tão grande quanto aquele nariz. Eu juro que eu não consigo entender como ela nunca cutucou o olho de ninguém com aquilo," murmurou para si mesma.

Quinn reprimiu a vontade de rolar os olhos e bufar indignada. _O nariz dela não é tão grande assim..._

"Enfim, eu preciso Streisand fora daquele clube," continuou. "Sem ela, aquele bando de crianças iludidas ficará tão perdido que nem mesmo a deprimente força de vontade de Schuester vai conseguir mantê-lo de pé. E talvez todo o estresse do lento processo cause um abençoado envelhecimento precoce que fará com que o cabelo dele caia, mas isso é ter esperança demais."

"E como eu vou conseguir tirar Berry do Glee?" Quinn perguntou. Rachel simplesmente amava aquele clube. Era o que ela queria fazer mais tarde, afinal. Ninguém em Lima, Ohio, tinha a menor dúvida de que a pequena diva iria conseguir alcançar Broadway algum dia. Além disso, o clube era o único lugar onde ela era aceita.

Sue pareceu pensativa por um instante, como se a pergunta nunca tivesse passado pela sua cabeça. "Bem, isso não deve ser muito difícil. Eu já consegui fazer com que Streisand saísse por conta própria uma vez, mas eu cometi o grave erro de confiar naquela péssima desculpa de diretor que é Sandy Ryerson para mantê-la ocupada e, como você pode ver, não funcionou como eu queria. Então, Q, eu espero mais de você. Tudo o que você tem que fazer é ter certeza de que Streisand não se sinta segura dentro daquele clube. Essa falsa idéia de família que eles parecem ter é o que mantém o grupo unido. Faça com que todos se virem contra nossa diva predileta e o resto se resolverá sozinho. Simples."

Quando a treinadora se endireitou e voltou para sua cadeira atrás da grande mesa, Quinn finalmente conseguiu respirar direito e mudar de posição em sua própria cadeira. Ela podia jurar que sua bunda ficaria quadrada pelo resto da semana.

"Isso é tudo, Q," Sue continuou quando já estava sentada, seu diário aberto. Os olhos da mulher mais velha analisaram-na por cima da armação dos óculos que estava equilibrada na ponta do nariz dela. "Eu espero notícias três vezes por semana. E não me desaponte novamente. Eu estou te dando mais uma chance aqui. Agora tudo depende de você e de onde sua lealdade está: comigo e com as Cheerios ou com William Schuester e seu grupo de perdedores cantantes. Escolha com cuidado, Quinn. E saia do meu escritório enquanto você pensa. Eu já cansei de olhar para a sua cara," acrescentou.

Quinn levantou da cadeira e, depois de alguns segundos onde suas pernas estavam fracas demais para suportar seu peso, ela se encaminhou para a porta do escritório. Do lado de fora, respirou fundo e começou a caminhar pelo corredor sem saber para onde estava indo. O primeiro horário tinha começado mais de meia hora atrás, então não fazia sentido ir para a aula. Depois de cinco minutos vagando pelos corredores vazios, ela se encontrou na porta da sala do coral. Sem mais nada para fazer, ela entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Tudo estava exatamente como sempre. As cadeiras enfileiradas em um canto, o piano no meio e o resto dos instrumentos no outro canto. A mesma sensação de paz que sempre tomava conta da loira se fez presente naquele momento, mesmo quando tinha apenas ela na sala. Memórias do ano anterior passaram pela cabeça dela e sua mão instintivamente descansou em seu estômago plano coberto pelo uniforme vermelho que o cobria. _Vazio_, pensou e seus bonitos olhos cor de avelã se encheram de lágrimas. Ela se lembrou de como todos os membros do clube ficaram do lado dela, animando-a quando as coisas ficavam difíceis, chorando com ela e ajudando-a a ultrapassar todos os obstáculos, um de cada vez. E então ela se lembrou de como a primeira coisa que Sue Sylvester fez quando descobriu sobre a gravidez, chutando-a para fora da sua equipe de perfeitas líderes de torcida e como sua vida tinha virado um inferno depois daquilo. Glee esteve ao seu lado quando nem seus pais estavam. Puck, Mercedes, Kurt. Todos eles. Até Finn, mesmo depois de descobrir que a criança não era dele. Não importava o que Sue falasse, Glee era uma família.

Então a imagem de uma certa diva invadiu sua mente. Aqueles olhos que pareciam chocolate derretido, sorriso perfeito, voz de anjo, suéteres ridículos e aquelas saias infernais. Mesmo depois de tudo o que Quinn tinha feito a ela durante o primeiro ano delas em McKinley High, Rachel Berry nunca desistiu dela. E depois de dar a luz e ver a coisa mais importante de sua vida desaparecer pela porta dupla do hospital nos braços de outra pessoa, Quinn prometeu para si mesma que nada seria como antes. E Rachel Berry era um dos nomes no topo daquela lista.

Entre o grupo de pessoas que ela tinha aprendido a chamar de família por quase um ano inteiro e o ninho de cobras comandado por Sue Sylvester, Quinn não tinha dúvidas sobre onde estava sua lealdade. E para manter o grupo unido, providências imediatas precisavam ser tomadas.

Quinn tirou o celular da bolsa que tinha pendurada no ombro e buscou pelos dois números familiares em sua agenda.

_Vestiário. Cinco minutos._

Apertou enviar, jogou o celular de volta na bolsa e virou para sair, mas não antes de olhar para o lustroso piano que estava no meio da sala. Memórias de conversas, piadas e brigas que tinham acontecido ali fizeram com que um pequeno sorriso aparecesse nos lábios da loira. Ela não iria deixar que Sue acabasse com aquilo.

Decidida, ela saiu da sala e se dirigiu ao vestiário que ficava do outro lado da escola.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N1: Ok, eu meio que me perdi um pouco nesse capítulo porque eu comecei a escrever do final para o começo. Haha, não me pergunte o porquê, eu ainda estou tentando descobrir. Então, se o início estiver muito ruim, eu já estou pedindo desculpas adiantadas.**

**A/N2: Eu não estou tendo muito tempo pra escrever porque eu estou me obrigando a estudar para o vestibular e etc. Então os capítulos provavelmente vão demorar a vir, mas eles não vão parar. Prometo. :D**

**Hmm, Glee ainda não é meu. _Ainda_.**

**-x-**

**Capítulo 2**

Quinn já estava sentada por dez minutos no vestiário quando a porta se abriu, revelando Santana e Brittany. A Latina parecia entediada, como sempre, e a dançarina loira parecia confusa, bem, como sempre.

"Qual parte de _cinco minutos _vocês duas não entenderam?" a HBIC resmungou.

"A parte em que eu tinha apenas _cinco minutos _para convencer o maldito professor de que Britt precisava ir à maldita enfermaria porque ela tinha enfiado o maldito lápis dentro do nariz por acidente e andar por toda essa maldita escola para chegar nesse maldito vestiário," Santana rosnou de volta.

As duas ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, até Brittany quebrar a tensão que tinha se criado entre as duas alfas.

"Eu estava tentando ver se eu conseguia cutucar meu cérebro com o lápis," ela comentou e encolheu os ombros. A loira dançou até o banco em que Quinn estava sentada — porque _andar _nunca podia ser tão gracioso como a loira mais alta fazia parecer —, arrastando a Latina com ela. "Passou esse desenho na televisão ontem onde um garoto conseguia cutucar o cérebro dele com uma caneta. Se ele conseguiu, por que eu não consegui?" ela perguntou para ninguém em particular.

Santana suspirou. "Britt-Britt, quantas vezes eu preciso te falar para nunca tentar fazer o que você vê em desenhos animados?"

"Mas, San, —"

"Não, B. Eu não quero ouvir," a Latina colocou um dedo em baixo do queixo da loira e fez com que ela olhasse em seus olhos. "Eu quero que você prometa que não vai fazer isso de novo."

"Mas —"

"B."

"Ok, eu prometo," ela sussurrou. Santana sorriu e se inclinou para beijar de leve a bochecha da loira.

"É tudo o que eu peço," ela sussurrou de volta.

Quinn limpou a garganta para lembrar as outras duas de que elas não estavam sozinhas ali. Santana rolou os olhos.

"Afinal, o que é tão importante que você teve que arrastar a gente para fora da sala com tanta pressa, Q?"

Os próximos cinco minutos foram gastos com Quinn explicando tudo o que tinha acontecido no escritório da treinadora. Santana ficou surpresa, primeiramente, porque aquele _era _um bom plano. Depois a Latina ficou apenas com raiva, porque tudo o que ela tinha falado sobre o clube no ano anterior era verdade. Ela gostava de Glee. Lá, ela não tinha que ficar alerta todo o tempo, pois ela sabia que ninguém desejava nada de mal a ela. É claro que havia seus dramas, mas o que era de se esperar? Sempre havia drama quando você reunia um grupo de adolescentes e os trancava em uma sala juntos.

"Eu não quero que Glee acabe, San," Britt murmurou.

"Nem eu, B."

Quinn suspirou. "O que a gente faz?"

Mais alguns minutos em silêncio.

"Vamos falar com RuPaul."

**-x-**

Rachel estava distraída enquanto lia as suas notas antes do terceiro período começar quando a primeira bolinha de papel a atingiu no ombro esquerdo, rolou por cima das suas notas e caiu no chão. Ela olhou para baixo e franziu para o projétil que descansava pacificamente ao pé da carteira. Então, em um ataque em massa, mais duas bolinhas foram arremessadas da sua direita, acertando efetivamente sua cabeça e ombro.

Bufando, ela olhou para o lado e encontrou Brittany acenando e sorrindo e Santana preparando uma quarta bolinha. Quando a Latina se deu por satisfeita com o tamanho da bola, ela mirou na diva, ignorando o olhar irritado que a outra garota estava lançando na direção dela, e atirou.

A bola acertou-a no meio da testa.

"Ha!" Santana exclamou e levantou os braços, um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

"Santana!" Rachel resmungou.

Naquele exato momento, uma quinta bolinha acertou-a na nuca. Rachel já estava vermelha tamanha era sua irritação. Ela virou tão rápido na carteira que suas notas saíram voando, aterrissando ao lado das outras bolinhas no chão.

"Qual é o seu problema?" ela praticamente gritou.

Quinn, que estava sentada uma carteira distante dela, apenas levantou a sobrancelha esquerda e resistiu ao impulso de tacar a outra bolinha que ela tinha em mãos. Rachel parecia bastante irritada e ela preferia que a morena estivesse mais calma quando elas fossem conversar. Uma Rachel Berry calma podia falar em parágrafos quilométricos. Agora, uma Rachel Berry irritada falava em textos completos: com início, meio e fim.

Santana aparentemente tinha outra idéia em mente.

"Olha o tom, RuPaul," ela grunhiu e tacou outra bolinha, essa com mais força e muito mais folhas de papel amassada no meio — era maior do que uma bola de beisebol. Rachel abaixou no momento certo, evitando ser atingida por centímetros, o que fez com que a bola voasse e acertasse Quinn no meio da cara.

"Lopez!"

"Ooops," Santana cantarolou e sorriu inocentemente, "sinto muito, Q". O tom dela foi tão falso que até Brittany conseguiu perceber que a Latina não estava nem um pouco arrependida.

Quinn lançou um último olhar irritado na direção da Latina antes de voltar a encarar Rachel, a qual parecia muito divertida com a situação. O leve sorriso e o brilho naqueles olhos castanhos fizeram com que o coração da loira pulasse uma batida e toda a irritação dela com sua melhor amiga sumiu instantaneamente. Ela teve que resistir ao impulso de sorrir de volta, preferindo manter seu rosto neutro. Elas estavam no meio de uma sala de aula lotada, afinal.

"Berry, nós precisamos ter uma conversa," ela disse em um tom impaciente.

Rachel piscou confusa e olhou para as outras duas Cheerios na sala. Santana parecia estar entediada enquanto amassava mais algumas folhas de papel e Brittany estava desenhando patos um pouco deformados na capa do seu caderno, inocentemente distraída. Ainda confusa, ela voltou a encarar a outra loira, parecendo medir a seriedade da situação.

"Quando você diz _nós_, você quer dizer 'nós'," ela apontou entre as duas, "ou _nós _NÓS?" ela perguntou apontando com o dedão para as outras duas garotas atrás dela.

"_Nós _NÓS."

"Espera, qual 'nós' é esse _nós_?"

"Urgh, RuPaul, todas nós!"

"Oh," Rachel murmurou e olhou para trás de novo. Brittany agora coloria os patos de várias cores diferentes enquanto cantarolava baixinho e Santana estava desenhando um rosto na bola que ela tinha estado modelando e já tinha adquirido o tamanho de uma cabeça. Quando a Latina parecia satisfeita, ela virou e mostrou sua obra de arte, sorrindo orgulhosa de si mesma. A bola-cabeça era perturbadoramente parecida com Rachel, sendo que com o nariz o dobro do tamanho, já que a Latina tinha usado três folhas só para deixá-lo mais 'realista'. A diva bufou e se voltou para a loira, sentindo-se um pouco ofendida. "Eu não estou nada ansiosa para ter essa conversa, Quinn."

A loira teve que reprimir a vontade de sorrir porque aquela cabeça era simplesmente _idêntica_ à morena. Santana era uma excelente artista, o que poucas pessoas sabiam. A infância da Latina tinha sido dividida entre aulas de desenho e o tempo que ela passava com Brittany e Quinn. Havia cadernos e mais cadernos de desenhos escondidos por todos os cantos: no quarto dela, no armário, na bolsa. Emoções nunca tinham sido fáceis com Santana, então ela encontrou no desenho uma escapatória.

Quase todas as lembranças mais felizes que Quinn tinha da Latina haviam desenhos envolvidos. A mais forte tinha acontecido poucos anos antes, quando a loira e seu pai ainda moravam sob o mesmo teto. Ele tinha gritado com ela por nenhuma razão em particular, apenas pelo prazer de gritar com alguém. Sua mãe tinha apenas ficado olhando de seu lugar preferido no sofá da sala, bebericando ocasionalmente seu copo de uísque. Os dois já estavam tão bêbados e o jantar nem tinha sido servido ainda. Aterrorizada e confusa, Quinn tinha saído correndo pela porta da frente, não se importando em pegar um casaco, e continuou no mesmo passo até chegar à casa da Latina. Algo sobre o lugar sempre trazia segurança a ela. Antes que pudesse bater, a porta voou aberta e olhos negros analisaram-na em busca de qualquer ferimento. Sem encontrar nenhum, ela suspirou e pegou Quinn pela mão, puxando-a para dentro da casa. As duas subiram as escadas em silêncio, este sendo interrompido apenas pelos soluços baixos da loira. Elas chegaram ao quarto da Latina, a qual sentou sua amiga na cama e desapareceu dentro do grande closet que ficava do outro lado. Segundos mais tarde, ela voltou e se sentou ao lado dela, cruzando as pernas e descansando um fino caderno de capa dura em seu colo. "Q," chamou. A loira fungou de leve e levantou seus olhos avermelhados para a outra garota. Não havia nenhum traço de malícia nos olhos negros dela, eles estavam cálidos e tristes ao mesmo tempo. "Aqui." Ela entregou o caderno para a loira e acenou com a cabeça na direção dele. Quinn engoliu as lágrimas que estavam acumuladas em seus olhos e abriu o caderno. Na primeira folha, não havia nada desenhado, apenas um chão preto. Confusa, Quinn franziu e voltou a olhar para a Latina. Esta apenas sorriu e levantou as sobrancelhas. "Continue," sussurrou. Na próxima página, uma pequena mudinha estava brotando. Na outra, aquela muda estava maior, e assim foi, página por página, até que a mudinha se tornou uma grande roseira e, na última página, uma rosa vermelha apareceu no meio dos espinhos, a única cor além do preto do grafite usado para desenhar o resto. "É assim que eu te vejo, Q," ela sussurrou e encolheu os ombros. "Seus pais são os espinhos, e não importa o quanto eles te machuquem, você sempre vai ser a rosa que dá vida à roseira."

"Quinn!"

O grito trouxe a loira de volta ao presente. Ela piscou até que sua visão entrasse em foco, e foi recebida por dois olhos castanhos brilhantes. E eles pareciam aborrecidos.

"Quinn Fabray, eu me sinto no direito de te informar que é extremamente rude ignorar outras pessoas no meio de uma conversa. Eu estou falando aqui por mais de cinco minutos e você nem se deu ao trabalho de —"

"Berry!"

"Oh, nem tente me interromper, Quinn. Você deveria ter pensado melhor antes de começar a me ignorar. Eu estou me sentindo ofendida e um pouco irritada nesse momento, já que você foi quem puxou assunto comigo para depois parar de prestar atenção. E o fato de que Santana começou a arremessar o que aparentemente seria a minha cabeça como uma bola de futebol ao redor da sala não está ajudando nada com o meu humor," ela disse sem parar uma vez para pegar ar.

Olhando ao redor, ela reparou que a bola-cabeça estava de fato sendo passada de mão em mão ao redor da sala, todos os alunos rindo. Santana sorria triunfante em sua carteira enquanto Brittany agora colava adesivos ao redor dos patos coloridos, inconsciente da bagunça ao seu redor.

Rachel murmurou algo como "nariz" e "grotescamente exagerado" e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, resolvendo adotar um pequeno bico para mostrar seu desagrado com a situação.

"Olha, Berry, nós realmente precisamos conversar," ela tentou mais uma vez. A diva apenas lançou um olhar penetrante na direção dela e depois passou a acompanhar o trajeto da bola-cabeça ao redor da sala, agora sendo arremessada de um canto para o outro. _Como diabos Santana tinha conseguido fazer aquela bola tão parecida com ela?_, pensou exasperada. "Berry, é sobre Glee."

Aquilo fez com que a atenção da morena voltasse à conversa.

"Glee?"

"Sim, Berry. Glee," ela respondeu e escondeu o sorriso triunfante atrás da mão.

"Oh, por que você não me disse isso antes? Muito aborrecimento poderia ter sido evitado, Quinn."

"Tanto faz," a loira murmurou e abaixou rápido para desviar da bola-cabeça que veio voando na sua direção. Assegurando-se de que nada ia ser atirado em sua direção mais uma vez, ela voltou a encarar a morena. "Apenas esteja na sala do coral depois do último período."

Rachel sorriu e concordou com a cabeça. O sorriso sumiu quando a bola-cabeça aterrissou em sua mesa e ela pode ver que mais _cinco _folhas tinham sido adicionadas ao nariz dela.

"Meu nariz não é tão grande assim!"

**-x-**

"Hey, Rach!" Brittany exclamou e desceu os degraus onde ficavam as cadeiras entre pulos graciosos. Os grandes olhos da morena ficaram ainda maiores quando ela notou a dançarina que vinha correndo em sua direção e, antes que ela pudesse até mesmo entrar na sala, viu-se presa entre os braços da loira, seu corpo pequeno sendo esmagado até o ponto onde era impossível respirar.

Santana parecia estar se divertindo demais com a situação para separar as duas, e quando a pele naturalmente bronzeada da outra morena começou a ganhar um leve tom de roxo, Quinn começou a ficar preocupada.

"Britt, ela não consegue respirar."

Como a outra loira não afrouxou o aperto, Santana resolveu intervir. Não era como se ela não estivesse apreciando o momento, mas ela também não queria ver Berry ser morta por asfixia. Aquilo simplesmente não teria nenhuma graça.

"B, você vai matar a anã esmagada," chamou.

Parecendo finalmente notar como a outra garota estava se debatendo em seus braços, a dançarina recolheu os braços e observou enquanto Rachel dava alguns passos para trás e enchia seus pulmões com o ar que lhes tinha sido negados.

"Eu sinto muito, Rachel! Às vezes eu me empolgo e aperto demais. Uma vez eu fui tentar abraçar meu peixe, mas ele acabou escorregando e caiu no chão, e quando eu fui tentar pegá-lo, eu apertei demais e os olhos dele acabaram pulando para fora da cabeça dele," ela disse e lágrimas começaram a acumular nos olhos azul-bebê dela.

Exasperada, Rachel olhou para a Latina, que apenas balançou a cabeça e abraçou a dançarina por trás. "Britt-Britt," ela disse em uma voz suave que era reservada apenas para a loira mais alta. "Ele provavelmente já tinha morrido antes de você pegá-lo por causa do tempo que ele ficou fora d'água."

"Então ele já tinha morrido?" Aquilo fez com que ela começasse a chorar. Os olhos da latina se arregalaram comicamente, fazendo com que Quinn rolasse os dela.

"O que Santana está tentando dizer e falhando _miseravelmente_, Britt, é que a morte do seu peixe não foi culpa sua," Quinn disse. "Como também não foi sua culpa a morte do seu passarinho ou do seu pintinho. Oh, nem o do seu hamster."

"Yeah, esse último foi culpa da Q," Santana acrescentou.

"Santana!"

"Quinn!"

Então as duas começaram a gritar uma com a outra e Brittany continuou chorando. Não muito tempo depois, palavras em espanhol começaram a aparecer no meio dos gritos. Rachel, sentindo-se perdida no meio do fogo cruzado, resolveu consolar a loira mais alta, a qual agora estava soluçando e chorando com mais força.

"RuPaul!" Santana gritou poucos minutos mais tarde. Ela e Quinn estavam a meros centímetros de distância, gritando uma na cara da outra. Rachel nunca iria entender a amizade daquelas duas. Como duas pessoas que passavam noventa por cento do tempo juntas brigando podiam ser tão boas amigas e por tanto tempo era um mistério que devia ser estudado na opinião da morena. "Isso é tudo culpa sua!"

"Santana, fique quieta," Quinn grunhiu e apontou para as cadeiras do primeiro degrau, as mais próximas a elas. "Sentadas, todas vocês."

Rachel correu para obedecer, não querendo aborrecer ainda mais a HBIC. Brittany ainda estava chorando um pouco e fungava ocasionalmente, mas seguiu Rachel, que a puxava de leve pela mão. Santana ficou em pé por mais alguns segundos como uma pequena forma inútil de protesto, mas acabou cedendo no final, jogando-se na cadeira ao lado da dançarina.

"Isso é ridículo," Quinn murmurou para si mesma, caminhando de um lado para o outro na frente das três garotas. Três pares de olhos acompanhavam cada passo da loira. "Nós só temos mais quinze minutos antes do treino começar, então eu vou direto ao ponto. Berry!" ela gritou, fazendo com que a pequena diva pulasse de leve em sua cadeira. "Sylvester enlouqueceu e quer que eu acabe de vez com Glee. Ela basicamente pediu que eu aumentasse o bullying e fizesse todos os membros do clube se virassem contra você, assim você desistiria e Glee acabaria de uma vez por todas, blá, blá, blá. E algo com envelhecimento prematuro e queda de cabelo, mas isso é com Mr. Shue. Deus sabe que essa é a única parte que faz sentido de todo o plano."

Santana concordou com a cabeça.

Todas as três garotas se viraram para a diva, esperando para ver qual seria sua reação. Primeiramente, a morena apenas franziu, como se ela não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo. Depois de mais alguns momentos, o franzido sumiu e seus olhos se arregalaram, como se ela finalmente tivesse percebido que a loira estava falando sério. Afinal, elas estavam falando de _Sue Sylvester_. Por último, ela voltou a franzir, confusa.

"Hmm, certo," ela disse e levantou a cabeça para poder encarar a loira. "Não me leve a mal, Quinn, eu aprecio que você esteja me dando um aviso antes de fazer com que minha vida nessa escola fique ainda mais difícil e destruir o único lugar onde eu me sinto segura, mas, hmm... Por que você está me avisando?"

Quinn estava surpresa com a reação da morena. Ela esperava que a diva fosse ficar indignada e fosse começar a gritar com ela, ou melhor, ela fosse atrás da treinadora para tirar satisfações e dizer exatamente o que ela achava sobre aquele plano estúpido. Mas nunca passou pela cabeça da loira que a diva fosse ser _racional _sobre tudo isso. Urgh, ela era Rachel Berry! Ser racional não era um dos muitos adjetivos relacionados à diva.

"O quê?"

"Eu não creio que a treinadora Sylvester tenha planejado isso dessa forma. Quero dizer, isso seria apenas estúpido porque agora eu sei o que você está tentando fazer," ela continuou. "Não que o comportamento de vocês até esse momento não seja satisfatório. Afinal, tacar bolinhas de papel em outras pessoas é algo que eu acho ser _extremamente _irritante," ela acrescentou enquanto lançava um olhar afiado na direção da Latina. Santana apenas rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

"É óbvio que Sylvester não queria que ela te contasse, RuPaul," Santana rosnou.

"Então por que você —"

"Berry, eu não quero acabar com Glee," Quinn interrompeu. Na verdade, o fato de que a diva pensava que ela iria tão facilmente acabar com o único lugar onde ela tinha se sentido em casa no último ano a deixava um pouco triste. "Por isso eu te contei. Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer," disse e se jogou na cadeira ao lado da diva.

Alguns minutos se passaram em silêncio. Nenhuma das quatro sabia o que falar. Santana estava frustrada por não conseguir bolar um jeito de sair daquela situação. Quinn estava se sentindo sufocada, algo que ela não sentia desde que morava junto com seu pai. Rachel estava surpresa e um pouco orgulhosa sobre a atitude da HBIC. Brittany apenas estava confusa sobre como todos os seus bichinhos de estimação tinham acabado morrendo.

"Eu posso sair da equipe," a loira sugeriu.

"Não," Rachel murmurou. "Nenhuma de vocês pode."

Três pares confusos de olhos se viraram em sua direção. Rachel suspirou.

"Olha, acredite ou não, muitas coisas mudaram depois que vocês entraram no clube. Nós não somos mais jogados dentro de lixões com tanta freqüência; agora Azimio só deixa Artie sentado na privada do banheiro do segundo andar duas vezes por semana; Tina consegue ficar quase a semana inteira sem que alguém arrombe seu armário; até mesmo as slushies diminuíram. Bem, não para mim, mas para o resto do clube. Se vocês saírem das Cheerios, Glee vai perder o pouco de respeito que ele tem. Vai ser o inferno que foi o início tudo de novo."

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio, então:

"Ok, eu não vou sair," Quinn murmurou, o que lhe rendeu um sorriso da morena. "Mas Sylvester com certeza vai me expulsar da equipe quando ela perceber que eu não estou fazendo nada. Não vai fazer nenhuma diferença no final."

Os olhos da diva brilharam de uma forma um pouco maníaca. Quinn se inclinou um pouco para longe por puro hábito, lembrando-se de como nada bom vinha em seguida quando Sue tinha aquele mesmo brilho nos olhos.

"Então faça," ela disse e sorriu.

"O quê?"

"Pense, Quinn," Rachel disse e pulou da cadeira. Ela estava animada demais com seu plano brilhante para ficar sentada. "Sue quer que você aumente o bullying, então faça. Ela não vai poder notar que há algo de errado com o plano dela se você fizer exatamente o que ela pediu. E, honestamente, não há muito mais o que fazer para piorar o que eu tenho que agüentar todos os dias. Mais slushies? Eu posso trazer mais roupas de casa. Mais insultos? Eu sou orgulhosa demais para dar ouvido a eles. Se eu souber o que vocês vão jogar em cima de mim, eu vou estar preparada para isso. No final, quando ela perceber que nada do que vocês estão fazendo está adiantando, ela vai se cansar e seguir em frente. Desse jeito, Glee fica intacto e vocês continuam na equipe. Deus, eu sou um gênio," acrescentou e sorriu satisfeita consigo mesma.

Enquanto isso, Quinn, Santana e Brittany estavam olhando para ela de boca aberta.

"Berry, você tem alguma idéia do que você está sugerindo?" Santana perguntou. Ela podia ver o que a outra morena queria dizer. Era um bom plano, para falar a verdade. Talvez um pedacinho dela estivesse um pouco irritado por não ter tido a idéia ela mesma, mas o resto estava apenas confuso.

"Eu sei que vai ser difícil, Santana. Mas se algumas slushies a mais são o preço para manter Glee de pé, eu vou aceitá-lo sem pensar duas vezes," ela respondeu.

Quinn estava dividida. Rachel estava oferecendo a saída mais simples. Talvez não a mais rápida, mas definitivamente mais simples. Tudo o que ela teria que fazer era, bem, tudo o que ela já tinha feito durante os dois anos que ela tinha estado em McKinley. Sue iria ficar entediada quando ela visse que a morena não ia desistir do clube. Mas aumentar o bullying era o que ela tinha prometido não fazer depois da adoção. Ela tinha prometido a si mesma que não encostaria em um copo de slushie pelo resto dos anos que ela ficaria naquele lugar. Se ela podia quebrar as promessas que ela fazia para si mesma tão facilmente, como ela poderia confiar em si para manter as promessas que ela fazia para outras pessoas?

"Berry, eu não —" começou.

"Quinn," Rachel interrompeu. Ela tinha visto o olhar que tinha passado pelos bonitos olhos cor de avelã da loira — como se ela estivesse encurralada. A diva caminhou os poucos passos que a separavam da outra garota e cobriu suas mãos que estavam apertadas em punhos em seu colo com as dela. Quando Quinn não a empurrou para longe, ela sorriu. "Eu não vou mentir para você, eu estou um pouco confusa sobre o porquê você está tão relutante em fazer o que eu sugeri. Santana está quase pulando de alegria na cadeira," ela brincou. A Latina rolou os olhos e quase — _quase _— conseguiu esconder o pequeno sorriso que apareceu no canto dos seus lábios. "Mas se você se sente tão culpada em jogar a slushie, você pode sempre me ajudar a me limpar depois." Sorriu.

Quinn sentiu seus olhos se arregalarem de leve quando imagens sobre as mil e uma maneiras que ela podia ajudar Rachel a 'se limpar' passavam pela sua cabeça. Santana começou a rir histericamente da cara da loira.

"Eu tenho quase certeza de que ela não quis dizer desse jeito, Q," ela disse entre risadas. Brittany apenas balançava a cabeça e soltava risadinhas, batendo de leve nas costas da Latina, que tentava limpar as lágrimas que tinham escapado durante a crise de riso. Rachel não entendia o que tinha de tão engraçado no que ela tinha falado. Quinn apenas fechou a cara e tentou fazer com que suas bochechas parassem de corar.

Quando a Latina conseguiu parar de rir e voltou a respirar direito, elas já estavam cinco minutos atrasadas para o treino. Brittany se levantou e puxou Santana com ela, entrelaçando seu dedinho com o da outra garota e recebendo um sorriso gentil em troca.

"Melhor trazer mais mudas de roupa amanhã, RuPaul," a Latina avisou e sorriu com malícia. "Se Quinnie aqui não fizer nada, você pode ter certeza de que eu vou."

Com isso, as duas Cheerios se viraram e saíram da sala, correndo em direção ao campo. Se havia algo que Sue Sylvester não admitia era atraso. Elas já podiam prever as dores que elas sentiriam depois de correr as vinte voltas extras ao redor do campo por causa daqueles malditos cinco minutos.

Quinn abaixou-se para pegar a bolsa que ela tinha deixado ao lado da cadeira e já ia andando em direção à porta quando Rachel segurou-a pelo braço. As duas se encararam por alguns poucos segundos em silêncio. "Obrigada, Quinn," a morena disse e sorriu.

"Vai ser você quem vai levar slushies diárias, Berry," a loira murmurou e desviou o olhar. "Você não deveria estar me agradecendo."

Rachel apenas apertou o braço dela com um pouco mais de força e deixou a loira ir. Ela andou até os degraus para recuperar sua própria bolsa e os livros que ela levaria para casa. Quando se virou para ir embora, ficou surpresa ao ver que Quinn ainda não saído do mesmo lugar.

"Você é maluca, sabia?" perguntou a loira.

Rachel apenas encolheu os ombros. "Yeah, você não é a primeira a me dizer isso, acredite."

Quinn apenas balançou a cabeça e deixou um pequeno sorriso escapar. Talvez aquele não fosse o jeito como ela escolheria se aproximar da morena, mas era definitivamente uma oportunidade.

E ela não deixaria a oportunidade passar.

"A gente se vê, Berry."

"Tchau, Quinn."

**-x-**

**A/N3: Só no caso de alguém estar se perguntando, eu não tenho _nada _contra o nariz da Lea. Pra ser sincera, eu a acho perfeita e o nariz só faz com que o rosto dela seja único. Mas eu precisava de alguma coisa e isso acabou surgindo enquanto eu estava escrevendo.**

Até a próxima ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N1: Primeiramente, eu queria pedir desculpas pelo atraso. Eu não pretendo demorar tanto para postar o próximo capítulo, mas eu não posso garantir nada.**

**A/N2: Esse capítulo ficou meio bagunçado. Eu realmente não sei como eu consegui fazer isso, mas você vai encontrar POV de todas as quatro aqui. Tá tudo misturado, mas dá para entender. Prometo :)**

**A/N3: Por último, eu queria agradecer a todos que deixaram um comentário. Vocês fizeram verificar meu e-mail uma tarefa muito mais agradável. Nunca falha em me fazer sorrir. Muito obrigado!**

**Glee não é meu. Infelizmente.**

**Capítulo 3**

No dia seguinte, Rachel estava começando a ficar a ficar apreensiva. Já havia se passado três períodos da aula e ela não tinha visto nenhuma das três Cheerios em nenhum lugar da escola. Quinn não tinha aparecido em AP Inglês no primeiro período, nem Santana tinha estado na classe de Cálculo que as duas tinham no segundo, muito menos nenhuma das três tinha aparecido para a aula de Biologia do terceiro.

Agora, a diva estava sentada na primeira carteira da fileira do meio no seu quarto período, a única classe do dia que ela não dividia com nenhuma das três. Como era de costume, ela tinha sido a primeira a chegar, cinco minutos adiantada, e conforme o tempo ia passando, a sala foi se enchendo de alunos barulhentos. O fato de que a maioria deles estava lançando olhares na direção dela não passou despercebido a morena. Normalmente, ela era apenas ignorada pela massa.

Quando o sinal tocou, libertando os alunos para a hora de almoço, a diva recolheu seus livros e saiu da sala, prometendo a si mesma que iria procurar as outras três garotas assim que guardasse seu material no armário.

O grupo consideravelmente grande de alunos que estava aglomerado no corredor do seu armário fez com que seu sexto sentido começasse a apitar. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido e ela tinha quase certeza de que ela estava envolvida no meio de alguma maneira. Tirando proveito da sua baixa estatura, ela se enfiou no meio da multidão, tomando cuidado para não ser acertada por um cotovelo errante enquanto passava pelos alunos e tentava chegar ao seu armário.

Quando a última pessoa ficou para trás, Rachel sentiu seu queixo cair com o que estava na frente dela.

_Eu realmente tenho um sexto sentido_, pensou.

A porta do armário dela estava amassada e torta, quase despencando. Havia coisas como 'aberração' e 'volta pro circo' pichadas com spray preto e alguns desenhos que não dava pra entender de longe espalhados por toda parte. As pessoas atrás dela começaram a murmurar umas com as outras quando perceberam que ela estava se aproximando do armário, curiosas para ver qual seria a reação da diva. Rachel teve que forçar a vista para identificar os desenhos, já que a deformação da porta fez com que eles ficassem um pouco tortos. Aquilo era um... — OH!

"Hey, RuPaul!"

E, então, tudo ficou vermelho. Rachel nem tinha conseguido se virar completamente na direção da voz quando a slushie fez contato com o seu rosto, a bebida gelada fazendo com que um arrepio descesse pela espinha e corpo pequeno da diva tremeu violentamente.

_Olá, Quinn._

Rachel sentiu mais do que viu quando a loira arrancou os livros de seus braços e jogou-os para o lado. Para os espectadores, o ato pareceu violento, mas a loira apenas queria evitar que os livros da morena ficassem arruinados por causa da slushie.

Santana, ainda segurando um copo tamanho grande de gelo sabor artificial de uva, empurrou de leve a outra morena para trás, tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhuma das duas escorregarem na poça vermelha que tinha se acumulado no chão. O empurrão foi fraco, mas o impacto leve contra os armários foi o suficiente para fazer com que a porta do armário despencasse de vez. O barulho do metal batendo no chão fez com que todos no corredor se encolhessem um pouco.

"Escute bem, anãzinha," a Latina grunhiu a centímetros do rosto da outra. "Melhor você se preparar porque sua vida aqui está prestes a se tornar um verdadeiro inferno."

_Mais ainda?_ Rachel teve que morder a língua para não deixar o comentário escapar.

E com isso, ela levantou o copo até o topo da cabeça da diva e virou bem devagar, observando com um sorriso satisfeito o líquido descer pelo rosto dela e desaparecer dentro do suéter vinho que a outra garota tinha resolvido usar naquele dia. Quando não havia mais nada no copo, ela jogou-o dentro do armário aberto e se inclinou ainda mais para frente, de modo que sua boca ficasse próxima ao ouvido de Rachel.

"Vá ao banheiro do segundo andar," sussurrou. "Britt está te esperando lá."

A Latina socou o armário que estava ao lado da cabeça dela só para garantir e o barulho fez com que as pessoas que as circulavam dessem um passo para trás na tentativa de colocar mais espaço entre elas e o trio. Quinn não mexeu um músculo, observando a cena com uma expressão vazia.

Como se elas tivessem ensaiado, as duas viraram ao mesmo tempo e andaram na direção da multidão de espectadores. As pessoas estavam praticamente se jogando em cima das outras na pressa de sair do meio do caminho das duas Cheerios. Santana não podia estar mais satisfeita com a reação deles.

Quando elas estavam fora de vista, todos os olhos voltaram para a morena. Ela continuava parada no meio da poça de gelo colorido derretido, esperando que a ardência nos seus olhos diminuísse um pouco. A última slushie tinha escorrido pelas costas dela, também, e calafrio atrás de calafrio assaltava a pele dela.

"Hey, Rachel," alguém chamou.

Confusa, ela abriu os olhos e viu que Mike Chang tinha se separado dos outros alunos e segurava a pequena pilha de livros e cadernos que ela tinha estado carregando antes do incidente.

"Mike, o que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou. Nunca antes alguém tinha vindo em sua ajuda quando algo parecido acontecia. Na verdade, todas as pessoas evitavam-na como se ela tivesse algum tipo de doença depois de um ataque. Afinal, ninguém queria dar nenhuma desculpa para se tornar o próximo alvo.

O jogador de futebol apenas encolheu os ombros.

"Ajudando," ele murmurou e sorriu um pouco nervoso. "Por que você não vai se limpar enquanto eu tomo conta do seu armário? Eu vou chamar o zelador para que ele possa consertar a sua porta."

Aquilo trouxe lágrimas aos olhos da morena, fazendo com que a ardência aumentasse um pouco. Rachel teve que resistir ao impulso de se jogar em cima do garoto e abraçá-lo, já que ele provavelmente não apreciaria as manchas que apareceriam em sua jaqueta, então ela se conteve em apenas sorrir seu sorriso mais sincero e acenar com a cabeça.

"Obrigada, Michael."

"Sem problema, Rach." Ele disse um pouco rápido demais.

Virando-se, ela pescou a bolsa rosa que tinha todas as mudas de roupa e os produtos que ela usava para se livrar de slushies que ela sempre levava para a escola. Mike acenou para ela com a mão quando ela passou por ele, dizendo que a veria em Glee mais tarde. Rachel retribuiu o aceno e apertou o passo para poder chegar o mais rápido possível ao banheiro que Santana tinha falado. A slushie tinha escorrido para certos lugares inapropriados e a morena já estava começando a ficar desconfortável em suas roupas molhadas.

**-x-**

Como prometido, Brittany estava andando de um lado para o outro dentro do banheiro. A loira fez uma careta adorável quando viu o estado da morena, toda molhada e tremendo.

"Oh." Ela correu e puxou a morena para dentro, trancando a porta atrás de si como Santana tinha pedido. Enrolando a toalha que ela tinha estado carregando no ombro ao redor da pequena diva, ela carregou-a até o canto mais distante do banheiro e sentou-a na única cadeira que tinha ali, perto da pia. "Eu sinto muito, Rach. Santana queria fazer uma boa impressão."

Rachel se contentou em apenas bufar e rolar os olhos. A Latina tinha _definitivamente _conseguido fazer uma _ótima _impressão.

Brittany sorriu e bateu de leve no topo da cabeça da morena. Ela não podia estar mais satisfeita com o rumo que as coisas estavam tomando. Desde o primeiro ano em McKinley, a dançarina sempre quis se aproximar da diva. Rachel era sempre tão pequena e energética. A loira tinha que reprimir a vontade de pegá-la nos braços e fazer carinho atrás da orelha como ela costumava fazer com sua pinscher. _Oh, Maggie_, ela pensou e mordeu o lábio. A cadela tinha sumido em um fim de semana e nunca mais apareceu. _Bem, pelo menos essa não morreu. Eu acho._

Os próximos dez minutos passaram com Britt lavando o cabelo da morena na pia. Aquela torneira era tão alta que cabia a cabeça de uma pessoa com folga em baixo dela. Rachel suspeitava que aquilo não fosse uma feliz coincidência. A loira lavou e secou com a toalha que Rachel tinha na bolsa rosa, depois penteou e arrumou as longas mechas castanhas ainda úmidas em um rabo-de-cavalo. Foi o melhor que ela pôde fazer com o que as duas tinham naquele banheiro.

"Quinn queria que você fosse se limpar no vestiário, mas Sue colocou câmeras escondidas na porta," a loira explicou enquanto Rachel buscava uma muda de roupa seca para se trocar. "Aqui." Ofereceu a toalha úmida que ela tinha usado para secar o cabelo dela.

Rachel sorriu para a outra garota e aceitou a toalha, rezando para que aquilo fosse o suficiente para tirar a sensação de melado que os dois copos da bebida gelada tinham deixado em sua pele.

Cinco minutos depois de a morena ter desaparecido em uma das cabines do banheiro, Brittany se encontrava sentada na cadeira, encarando seu próprio reflexo para ver quem piscaria primeiro. Uma leve batida na porta do banheiro chamou a atenção da loira.

"Brittany?" alguém sussurrou do outro lado.

"Quem está aí?" Brittany sussurrou de volta.

"Somos nós, Britt," outra voz respondeu. "Abra a porta."

A loira levantou da cadeira e andou lentamente até a grande porta vermelha do banheiro.

"Senha?" ela perguntou.

Do lado de fora, Quinn e Santana trocaram olhares confusos. Elas não tinham combinado nenhuma senha com a outra garota.

"Não tem nenhuma senha, Britt-Britt," a Latina sussurrou. O sorriso carinhoso que apareceu em seu rosto não passou despercebido à loira que estava ao seu lado. "Vamos lá, B. Abra a porta."

"San?"

"Sim, B. Quinn está aqui, também."

"Oh! Oi, San! Oi, Q!" a loira exclamou.

"Oi, Britt," as duas responderam ao mesmo tempo.

"Ok, e qual é a senha?"

Santana balançou a cabeça e resistiu ao impulso de rir e Quinn apenas rolou os olhos. Ela queria ver o estrago que as duas tinham feito na pequena diva e aquela maldita porta enorme estava no meio do seu caminho. O ataque tinha sido idéia da Latina. O vandalismo no armário, as slushies, a ameaça. Ela queria fazer algo grande o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Sue e mostrar à treinadora que Quinn já tinha começado a seguir suas ordens. E do jeito que as coisas aconteciam naquela escola, as notícias do ataque deveriam ter chegado ao ouvido da mulher antes mesmo de o espetáculo terminar.

As duas garotas tinham argumentado durante quase duas horas sobre como tudo aconteceria. Quinn queria que Rachel estivesse preparada para o que iria acontecer — já que esse tinha sido o plano da morena —, mas Santana queria que o ataque fosse surpresa, assim a cara de choque da diva faria com que tudo ficasse mais convincente. Elas tinham gritado uma na cara da outra até que Brittany se viu obrigada a intervir e, no final, Santana acabou ganhando. A única coisa que ela conseguiu mudar foi o horário, insistindo que acontecesse no intervalo do almoço. Assim, a diva teria tempo suficiente para se limpar e notar que nenhuma das três estava presente durante as aulas, alertando-a de que algo não estava certo e colocando-a em posição de alerta.

Ela tinha ficado encarregada de dirigir até o posto mais próximo à escola para comprar os copos de slushie enquanto Santana usava seus dotes artísticos e violentos para remodelar a porta do armário da morena. Levou apenas alguns minutos para que as duas conseguissem explicar à Brittany o porquê de ela precisar ficar no banheiro e o que ela deveria fazer quando a diva chegasse. Santana lançou um olhar desconfiado na direção da loira quando essa começou a pular no mesmo lugar, claramente animada.

"Isso significa que eu vou poder tirar a roupa dela, certo?" tinha perguntado. Seus olhos brilhavam com antecipação.

"Não!" as duas gritaram ao mesmo tempo por dois motivos totalmente diferentes.

Brittany parou de pular e fez sua melhor cara de decepcionada, com biquinho e tudo.

"Por que não?"

"Porque ela é Rachel 'RuPaul' Berry!" Santa gritou ao mesmo tempo em que Quinn gritou, "Você está namorando Artie, Britt!"

"E daí?" a loira perguntou, cruzando os braços. "Artie não ligaria se eu estivesse ajudando uma amiga e Rachel é meio gostosa, então eu não vejo problema nenhum em —"

"Britt," Quinn cortou-a. "Não."

E depois disso, a loira tinha marchado em direção ao banheiro com sua cara de decepcionada ainda no rosto.

Quando a hora de agir tinha chegado, Santana teve que empurrar a loira para que essa começasse a se mexer. Não era culpa dela se Rachel parecia tão pequena e adoravelmente insultada com os desenhos que ela estava tentando decifrar na porta do armário, e aquele maldito copo de plástico enorme que ela tinha em mãos parecia pesar uma tonelada. A loira queria apenas jogar a slushie no lixo mais próximo e dar meia volta, mas as pessoas já tinham começado a notar as duas líderes de torcida andando na direção da diva e ela sabia que já era tarde demais para voltar.

O resto tinha passado como um borrão. Ela se lembrava de ter gritado para chamar a atenção da morena e do resto das pessoas que ainda não tinham notado ela e Santana e ter jogado o líquido em cima da outra garota. O movimento tinha sido tão familiar. A expressão de choque no rosto de Rachel era familiar, também. E quando ela viu o corpo pequeno dela começar a tremer, ela teve que reprimir o impulso de tirar a própria jaqueta e enrolá-la ao redor dos ombros estreitos da diva para aquecê-la e teve que morder a língua para evitar que o pedido de desculpa escapasse.

Quinn apenas ficou olhando enquanto Santana finalizava o espetáculo e, como combinado, as duas fizeram sua saída pelo meio da multidão. Ela ficou parada enquanto a diva era levemente empurrada, e ela não fez nada quando o segundo copo da bebida gelada foi entornada em cima da cabeça dela.

Mas assim que as duas tinham virado a esquina do corredor mais próximo, a loira agarrou a primeira pessoa que estava passando por ela e atirou-a contra o armário mais próximo sem nenhuma delicadeza. Mike Chang olhou para ela com uma expressão de puro terror no rosto.

"Q-quinn?"

Satisfeita com sua sorte, a loira se inclinou na direção do dançarino de forma que só ele pudesse escutar o que ela estava dizendo.

"Tire ela de lá e depois vá atrás do zelador," grunhiu no rosto dele. "Peça para que ele arrume o armário dela e não deixe que ninguém faça uma bagunça maior do que a que já foi feita."

Mike concordou com a cabeça rapidamente e se encolheu contra o armário quando a loira se inclinou ainda mais, fazendo com que sua boca ficasse próxima ao ouvido dele. A situação era idêntica a que tinha acabado de acontecer com Santana e Rachel, e aquilo a enfureceu ainda mais.

"Se você falar sobre isso com qualquer pessoa, Chang, eu prometo que você não vai gostar do que vai acontecer depois," sussurrou e sorriu satisfeita quando o garoto começou a tremer de leve. "Estamos entendidos?"

"Sim!" ele guinchou.

"Muito bem." Ela largou a gola da jaqueta que ela estava usando para prensá-lo contra o armário e rolou os olhos quando o garoto não se moveu. "O que você está esperando?" grunhiu.

Mike disparou na direção da multidão que ainda não tinha se dispersado e sumiu no meio de todo mundo.

Santana não comentou nada, apenas rolou os olhos e continuou o longo trajeto que levaria as duas para o banheiro do segundo andar. Faltavam apenas dois corredores para que elas chegassem ao seu destino. Foi então que a Latina parou abruptamente no meio do caminho, fazendo com que a loira desse de frente com ela.

"Santa—" ela começou.

"Shh!" Ela agarrou a loira pelo braço e arrastou-a até o canto onde a porta de um armário de limpeza se encontrava. Com pressa, ela abriu a porta e praticamente jogou a outra garota dentro do armário, entrando logo depois e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quinn não estava nada feliz com a situação.

"Qual é o seu problema?" ela grunhiu.

"Dá pra falar mais baixo?" a outra sussurrou de volta. "A não ser que você prefira que Sylvester e mini Sylvester descubram que nós estamos aqui e venham atrás da gente para perguntar por que nós duas estamos escondidas dentro de um armário!"

Um sorriso malicioso se formou no rosto da Latina.

"Quero dizer," continuou. "Eu sei o porquê de _eu _estar escondida dentro do armário, Q. _Você _é uma história totalmente diferente."

O som de um tapa foi levemente abafado pela porta do armário.

"Ouch!"

"Você estava pedindo," Quinn resmungou.

Foi apenas dez minutos depois — Sue parecia estar tentando contrabandear alguns canhões de confete enormes para dentro de uma sala de aula que ficava sempre vazia e Becky era sua única cúmplice — que as garotas conseguiram sair do armário e continuar seu trajeto, efetivamente evitando um encontro com a treinadora.

E depois de tanto tempo e estresse, a única coisa separando-a da diva era aquela _maldita porta_.

_E_ uma senha, aparentemente.

"Não tem senha, Brittany," ela grunhiu e recebeu um beliscão da Latina.

"Mas, Q, eu vi em um seriado na televisão ontem que eu só posso deixar outras pessoas entrarem no esconderijo quando elas falam a senha certa."

"Britt-Britt, quantas vezes eu já te falei que você não pode fazer tudo o que você vê na televisão?" Santana perguntou enquanto desviava da mão da outra loira, determinada em não levar nenhum beliscão. O tapa que ela tinha levado na nuca já tinha sido demais por apenas um dia.

"Mas, San —"

"Não, B. Abra a porta."

Resignada, a loira girou o trinco e abriu a porta.

_Finalmente_, Quinn pensou e deixou de tentar beliscar a Latina de volta, entrando no banheiro. Quando ela não encontrou nada além da sua outra melhor amiga lá dentro, ela franziu.

"Onde está Berry?"

A porta da última cabine do banheiro se abriu com força e bateu contra a parede oposta e uma Rachel Berry muito irritada saiu dela, marchando em direção a ela.

"Quinn Fabray!"

Quinn mal teve tempo para piscar e a morena já estava em cima dela, tentando fazer com que seu olhar irritado intimidasse a loira. A líder de torcida teve que morder o lábio para não rir da pose indignada da outra garota. Em seus gloriosos um metro e meio, vestida em um vestido amarelo que chegava até os joelhos e sapatilhas de bailarina, a diva estava muito parecida com uma criancinha mimada para fazer qualquer coisa além de encantar a loira.

"Berry?"

"Como você se atreve a fazer uma cena como aquela sem me avisar primeiro?" a morena exclamou e bateu o pé no chão, cruzando os braços.

"Foi tudo culpa dela," Quinn se defendeu e apontou para a Latina. Santana rolou os olhos e ignorou o olhar irritado que a diva estava lançando em sua direção, voltando a passar os dedos pelo longo cabelo loiro da dançarina que estava sentada em seu colo. Brittany fechou os olhos e sorriu, contente em apenas ficar onde estava.

Quinze longos minutos depois, Rachel ainda se recusava a aceitar as desculpas que Quinn tentava encaixar entre os longos e indignados discursos sobre como tudo aquilo não estava de acordo com o plano inicial e como ela estava desapontada e se sentindo extremamente iludida por ter acreditado que ela e Santana teriam pelo menos um pouco de consideração e a avisaria antes sobre o que estava acontecendo em vez de simplesmente a apunhalar pelas costas!

"— na frente de todo o corpo estudantil! Oh, nem me deixe começar com a bagunça que vocês duas fizeram no meu armário. Aquilo foi extremamente desnecessário! Eu vou ter que fazer uma apresentação em PowerPoint sobre as conseqüências de vandalismo para apresentar para vocês duas imediatamente. Falando nisso, Santana!" Ela se virou para a Latina e franziu, seu olhar irritado sumindo por alguns instantes. "Eu ainda não entendi o porquê de você ter desenhado macacos em posições comprometedoras no meu armário."

Santana rolou os olhos. "Berry, eu não desenhei qualquer macaco. Aquilo era um mico," ela explicou. "Eles são pequenos, estranhos e ficam soltando guinchos agudos. Era simplesmente perfeito demais para eu deixar passar."

Brittany bateu de leve no ombro da Latina e balançou a cabeça. "Não seja boba, San! Rachel não parece um mico," exclamou. Rachel lançou um sorriso na direção da loira, feliz por alguém finalmente estar defendendo-a. "Ela parece um pinscher."

Rachel bufou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Eu _não _pareço um pinscher," murmurou para si mesma. Quinn teve o pressentimento de que aquilo não iria terminar bem.

Ignorando as outras duas garotas que estavam no banheiro, Santana e Brittany continuaram argumentando entre si. "Não, Britt. Eu não acho que a tampinha pareça com um pinscher." A Latina sorriu de repente. "Sabe com quem ela parece? Dobby!"

"Eu _não _pareço um elfo doméstico," Rachel continuou falando consigo mesma.

"Não, S! Ela parece com aquele bichinho fofo do Madagascar," Brittany continuou.

"Qual deles? Talvez aquele rei lêmure maluco que fica dançando."

Brittany riu e balançou a cabeça. "Não o rei, S. Aquele bichinho pequeno e olhudo que acaba sendo jogado para fora do esconderijo pelo rei para ser comido primeiro."

"Há! Isso é perfeito demais!" a Latina exclamou e começou a rir.

Quinn observou enquanto a diva abaixou a cabeça e deixou os braços, que antes tinham estado cruzados sobre seu peito, caírem. Sem dizer mais nada, a pequena morena virou e marchou para fora do banheiro. Quando a grande porta vermelha bateu atrás dela, as duas garotas que estavam sentadas na cadeira pararam de rir e finalmente se deram conta de que elas não estavam sozinhas ali dentro. E quando as duas olharam para uma HBIC furiosa, até Santana se encolheu um pouco na cadeira.

"Qual é o problema de vocês duas?" ela praticamente grunhiu. "Berry está tentando salvar Glee e ainda manter nós três na equipe e a única coisa que vocês fazem é ficar aí tentando inventar apelidos ridículos." Quinn fez questão de direcionar seu olhar afiado na direção da Latina porque ela sabia que, se ela olhasse para a loira que estava no colo dela, ela não seria capaz de segurar sua raiva. "Eu espero que você esteja satisfeita," ela atirou na direção da morena e agarrou a bolsa rosa que estava jogada em cima da pia antes de sair do banheiro.

Santana franziu quando algo muito próximo a remorso passou por ela. E ela não estava nem um pouco confortável com isso.

"Eu magoei Rachel?" Brittany sussurrou e começou a chorar.

"Não, Britt-Britt," ela sussurrou de volta e abraçou a loira. "Claro que não."

_Droga_, a Latina pensou. _Agora eu vou ter que me desculpar com a tampinha_.

Falando de desconfortável...

**-x-**

Do lado de fora do banheiro, Quinn tentava andar pelo corredor e esconder a bolsa rosa atrás dela da melhor maneira possível. Aquela maldita bolsa era tão chamativa que, mesmo se ela tivesse um adesivo escrito 'Propriedade de Rachel Berry' na frente, ainda assim não seria tão óbvio a quem ela pertencia. Agradecendo a Deus por todos os alunos ainda estarem no refeitório, ela apertou o passo e virou no próximo corredor.

A loira suspirou de alívio ao encontrar a morena perto do seu armário, onde o zelador estava instalando uma porta nova. A diva estava encostada contra a fileira de armários oposta e tinha a antiga porta amassada em mãos. Ela observava a obra de arte que a Latina tinha criado ali com um franzido no rosto.

"Hey," a loira chamou quando ela estava próxima o suficiente.

Rachel suspirou antes de olhar para a líder de torcida. "Quinn," cumprimentou.

Sem dizer mais nada, a loira tirou a porta da mão dela e estendeu a bolsa em retorno. Rachel deixou um sorriso pequeno escapar. "Obrigada."

Havia algumas coisas que Quinn queria falar para a diva, mas ela não podia dizer nada no meio do corredor com o zelador a apenas poucos metros de distância e com quinze minutos faltando para que os alunos começassem a sair do refeitório para voltar às aulas. "Vem cá," ela sussurrou e pegou a diva pelo braço. O contato era leve, mas foi o suficiente para fazer com a loira tremesse um pouco e calor subisse pelo seu braço.

As duas andaram até uma sala de aula vazia no final do corredor. Quinn deixou que Rachel entrasse primeiro e fechou a porta atrás de si. A realização de que ela estava sozinha com a diva fez com que seu estômago desse voltas. Ela não conseguia lembrar quando tinha sido a última vez que aquilo tinha acontecido.

Rachel andou até a carteira do meio e sentou. Nervosismo não era algo com o qual a morena tinha que lidar frequentemente, mas estar sozinha com a HBIC em uma sala de aula estava, sem sombra de dúvida, deixando-a nervosa. Precisando fazer algo para se distrair, ela começou a brincar com o zíper da bolsa que ela ainda tinha em mãos. Ela ouviu os passos da outra garota enquanto ela se aproximava e o leve rangido da mesa do professor quando Quinn se sentou sobre ela.

"Ok," a loira começou. Quando ela olhou para a porta de armário amassada que estava descansando em seu colo, ela balançou a cabeça de leve. Santana tinha feito aqueles micos parecerem bem realistas. "Primeiro, eu queria pedir desculpas."

"Por ter me atacado no meio do corredor sem me avisar?"

"Por isso, também," ela respondeu e suspirou. "Eu sei que aquilo não foi o que nós combinamos ontem e que eu provavelmente não deveria ter deixado Santana fazer isso do jeito dela. Eu sinto muito," acrescentou.

"Quinn, eu —" a diva começou, mas Quinn interrompeu-a.

"Me deixa falar tudo primeiro, ok?" pediu. Quando ela viu que a outra garota não ia falar nada, continuou. "Berry, —"

"Rachel," a diva corrigiu. "Eu sinto como se estivesse no exército ou algo parecido com você me chamando de 'Berry' toda hora."

Quinn tentou esconder o sorriso que estava levantando o canto da sua boca e acenou com a cabeça. "Rachel, certo. Hmm, eu só quero que você saiba que nada como o que aconteceu hoje vai se repetir. Santana pode gritar comigo o quanto ela quiser. Aquilo não foi nada justo, atacar você daquele jeito."

"Obrigada," Rachel murmurou.

"Eu também quero pedir desculpas pelo comportamento das duas no banheiro," Quinn continuou como se ela não tivesse ouvido a diva. "Bem, mais pelo comportamento da Santana porque, sério, Britt não diria algo maldoso nem a uma barata. E eu sei que isso não é desculpa, mas Santana simplesmente não conhece nenhum limite. Por que você acha que nós duas estamos sempre brigando? Ela é aquele tipo de pessoa que tem sempre um comentário irônico sobre tudo e ela muitas vezes acaba falando algo que ela não devia sem perceber. Eu não estou pedindo para você aceitar o que ela fala ou o jeito como ela te trata — urgh, eu não aguento na maioria das vezes. Mas eu estou pedindo apenas um pouco de paciência. Santana é uma pessoa difícil de lidar no começo, mas quando ela se acostuma em ter você por perto, ela acaba se tornando uma boa amiga. Só... Um pouquinho de paciência. Isso é tudo."

Um sorriso começou a se formar no rosto da morena. "Uau, depois sou eu que falo muito," ela disse e riu quando a loira rolou os olhos. "Eu sei que Santana é difícil, Quinn. E eu acho que eu também deveria pedir desculpas pela saída um pouco dramática que eu fiz no banheiro. Quero dizer, não é como se eu não estivesse acostumada com os apelidos. Foi infantil da minha parte, eu admito. É só que..." Ela respirou fundo e continuou. "Não sei, talvez eu pensasse que algumas coisas fossem mudar agora que nós quatro estamos trabalhando juntas ou algo assim."

"Muitas coisas mudaram, _Rachel_," Quinn disse e sorriu quando dois olhos castanhos olharam para ela. "Outras vão mudar, também. Talvez não rapidamente, mas elas vão. Como eu disse: você precisa ter um pouco de paciência."

Rachel sorriu de volta. "Paciência. Certo."

As duas caíram em um silêncio confortável depois disso. Rachel continuou brincando com o zíper da bolsa e Quinn ficou observando-a. Depois de alguns minutos, a loira não agüentou mais ficar quieta.

"Está tudo bem, então?" perguntou.

"Sim," a diva respondeu sem olhar para ela.

O barulho do sinal tocando fez com que elas olhassem para a porta fechada. Não demorou muito para que vozes e risadas aparecessem quando os alunos voltaram a lotar o corredor do lado de fora.

"É melhor eu ir andando," Rachel murmurou. "Será que o zelador já terminou com a minha porta?" perguntou mais para si mesma do que para a loira sentada não muito longe dela.

"Espero que sim," Quinn respondeu e voltou a olhar a porta amassada que ainda estava no seu colo.

Rachel se levantou da carteira e se aproximou da loira. Quinn sentiu um arrepio descer pela espinha quando o leve cheiro do perfume da outra garota assaltou seus sentidos. Era uma fragrância doce, mas não aquele doce enjoativo que faz com que você queira vomitar. Não, o perfume dela era... suave. Delicioso. Tão delicioso que fez com que a boca dela enchesse d'água.

_Concentração, Quinn_, ela pensou. _Eu sei que é difícil, mas você precisa parar de pensar em como seria provar aquela pele perfumada. E bronzeada. Ou aqueles lábios. Oh, _aqueles _lábios. Olhe para eles... Tão perfeitos. E olha como eles se movem quando ela fala... Merda! Ela está falando comigo. _

"— da sua parte. Eu realmente aprecio isso." Rachel sorriu de novo e Quinn apenas sorriu de volta, sem ter a mínima idéia sobre o que a morena tinha estado falando. "E se vocês planejam fazer algo hoje, por favor, façam no intervalo entre o quinto e o sexto período. Mr. Shue já está acostumado comigo chegando atrasada na aula dele porque eu tenho que ir me trocar por causa de uma slushie antes."

Quinn apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"Certo." Rachel parou e, depois de alguns segundos de hesitação, esticou o braço e cobriu a mão da loira que estava descansando sobre a porta de armário amassado com a sua própria. Ela esperou mais alguns segundos para ver se Quinn iria se afastar, mas quando a loira ficou parada, continuou. "Você está certa, sabia? Muitas coisas mudaram," murmurou e bateu de leve na mão da outra garota.

Sem dizer mais nada, a diva pegou a bolsa rosa e saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quinn ficou sentada por mais alguns minutos, sozinha. Ela ainda podia sentir o calor da mão da morena na sua. Quando a HBIC finalmente saiu da sala, ela tinha um sorriso estúpido plantado no rosto.

**Espero que você tenha gostado!**

Até a próxima ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Primeiramente, eu gostaria de me desculpar pelos **_**meses**_** que eu demorei a postar isso. Para ser sincera, eu tinha meio que desistido dessa fic :x Eu viajei, depois eu tive alguns problemas... Maaaaas, eu abri meu e-mail hoje e vi que uma pessoinha deixou um comentário perguntando se eu ia continuar e foi um daqueles momentos em que eu pensei: "Quer saber, foda-se essa merda. Vou escrever mais um capítulo." Então, yeah, tá aí!**

**Antes que essa nota fique quilométrica... Nada me pertence, infelizmente *chora*. **

**-x-**

**Capítulo 4**

"Você está atrasada, Q," a treinadora resmungou quando a HBIC entrou em sua sala no intervalo entre o quinto e o sexto período.

A loira olhou para o relógio que tinha no pulso e reparou que ela estava cinco minutos adiantada. Resolvendo não argumentar com a mulher louca ― Deus sabe que nada de bom ou produtivo sairia daquilo ―, ela apenas andou até a maldita cadeira de plástico e sentou, reprimindo um grunhido. Onde Sue tinha achado uma cadeira tão desconfortável?

"Muita gente no corredor," ela ofereceu como desculpa. "Queria me ver, treinadora Sylvester?"

"Obviamente." Sue retirou os óculos de grau e sorriu para a sua capitã. "Eu só queria deixar claro que eu estou satisfeita com sua escolha, Q. Surpresa? Claro que não. As Cheerios é a escolha mais óbvia e inteligente. Ainda assim, eu estou feliz."

Quinn colocou seu melhor sorriso falso no rosto e inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "É claro que eu escolheria as Cheerios, treinadora Sylvester. Seria burrice e um completo suicídio social escolher Glee. Eu sou muitas coisas, mas não estúpida."

Sue riu de leve e concordou com a cabeça. "Inteligente da sua parte recrutar Santana como ajuda. Ela tem métodos muito criativos de tortura," comentou com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. Se havia algo que ela apreciava em suas garotas era seu nível de crueldade. E o nível da Latina era gigantesco.

"Criativos, sim," Quinn quase grunhiu.

"Certo!" Sue bateu com o punho na mesa, fazendo com que o conteúdo que estava em cima dela e a loira HBIC pulassem. Quinn resmungou quando sua bunda dolorosamente aterrissou na cadeira. "Espero que esse seja apenas o começo, Q. Agora arraste sua bunda magra para fora do meu escritório nesse momento. Meus calouros atiradores de confetes já deveriam ter aparecido há dez minutos!"

Sem desperdiçar um segundo, a loira pulou da cadeira e se apressou em direção à porta.

"Q," Sue chamou quando ela já tinha a mão na maçaneta.

"Treinadora?"

"Se eu fosse você, trocaria essa saia," ela comentou sem olhar para sua capitã, ocupada demais com seu diário. "Aquele garoto esquisito com um afro ruivo sentou nessa cadeira menos de vinte minutos atrás." Ela levantou o rosto para olhar para a outra loira confusa. "Sem calças ou cueca. Suor para todos os lados. Criatura nojenta, aquele garoto."

Quinn olhou para a própria saia e fez uma careta. "Oh, Deus."

Em sua pressa para trocar de roupa, ela esbarrou em um pequeno grupo de calouros que estavam correndo em direção ao escritório da treinadora.

"Desculpe," o mais próximo disse. "Ela está lá dentro?"

"Yeah. Vocês estão dez minutos atrasados," ela gritou por cima do ombro e voltou a andar em direção ao vestiário. Quanto menos tempo com aquela saia, menos tempo ela ficaria em contato com os germes do JewFro.

"Mas nós estamos quinze minutos adiantados!"

**-x-**

"Ooops!"

Rachel fechou os olhos no tempo certo, impedindo a slushie de entrar em seus olhos. Era um pequeno consolo, mas um consolo de qualquer maneira. A ardência que aquelas bebidas causavam era inacreditável!

"Escapuliu da minha mão, RuPaul," Santana disse e apontou para o copo vazio que ela tinha em mãos. A Latina olhou para o copo e encolheu os ombros, tacando-o na cara da outra morena com pouca força, mas o suficiente para ele fazer um saudável 'poc' quando fez contato com a testa da diva. "Oh, meu Deus. Escapuliu de novo!"

Santana sorriu e balançou a cabeça quando o corredor explodiu em risadas. Missão cumprida.

Quando a Latina já tinha desaparecido entre a multidão, Rachel baixou a cabeça e começou a andar em direção ao banheiro no segundo andar.

Uma slushie a menos. Yeah, apenas outro pequeno consolo.

**-x-**

Quinn escapou do corredor cheio e entrou na sala desocupada se sentindo como um ninja. Seu sorriso satisfeito sumiu assim que ela viu o olhar irritado no rosto da outra ocupante da sala.

"Berry?"

"Fabray!" Rachel praticamente gritou e pulou da mesa na qual ela tinha estado sentada até aquele momento. A pequena diva marchou até a líder de torcida e cutucou-a com força no ombro. "Mande-a parar. Agora!"

Okay. Rachel irada era um pouco assustadora. Só um pouco.

"O quê?" a HBIC exclamou e pulou para o lado para escapar de mais uma cutucada dolorosa. Não que aquilo tivesse adiantado muito, já que a morena agarrou-a pelo uniforme e a puxou de volta. Dando mais um puxão, ela fez com que a HBIC se inclinasse para frente de modo que o rosto das duas ficassem no mesmo nível. E perto. Oh, _tão_ perto.

"Eu disse para você manda-la parar!" Rachel gritou.

Um pouco? Ela retirava tudo o que tinha dito. Rachel era _muito _assustadora quando estava irada.

E um pouco sexy. Só um pouco.

Pff, certo.

"Quem?" Quinn gritou de volta.

"Santana!"

Pergunta estúpida. Lógico que era a Santana. Quem mais poderia ser?

"O que ela fez dessa vez?" Quinn perguntou em um tom mais baixo.

"O que ela fez?" Rachel continuou gritando e aproveitou seu aperto no uniforme da loira para sacudi-la de leve. Ela era uma diva afinal, a sacudida só adicionava mais drama a situação. "O que fez?" Sacudida. "Ela só jogou oito slushies em mim hoje." Sacudida. "OITO!" Sacudida.

"Rachel!" Quinn exclamou e lutou para se libertar. "Rachel, para de me sacudir!"

Finalmente conseguindo soltar a mão da morena, a loira a agarrou pelos ombros e colocou um pouco de distância entre as duas, tanto para sua segurança quanto para sua sanidade. Ficar perto demais da morena fazia com que sua capacidade de formar pensamentos coerentes parasse de funcionar por motivos desconhecidos. Bem, não tão desconhecidos assim, apenas ignorados.

"Se acalma, okay?" Quinn disse. Para seu alívio, a diva parou de tentar tirar as mãos dela dos seus ombros na base do tapa e começou a respirar fundo. Um minuto depois, a loira decidiu que a outra garota estava calma o suficiente e a soltou, dando um passo para trás só por precaução. Nunca se sabe quando a morena iria tentar cutuca-la novamente.

"Perdão, Quinn," Rachel murmurou quando viu a loira dando mais um passo para trás, efetivamente colocando uma carteira entre as duas. "Não foi minha intenção te atacar daquela maneira, mas Santana realmente está esgotando a minha paciência."

"Está tudo bem." A loira encolheu os ombros e se sentou na terceira carteira da fileira do meio. "Eu entendo."

"Tem certeza? Porque você fez questão de colocar duas fileiras de carteira entre nós duas," Rachel apontou, um sorriso pequeno fazendo com que o canto da sua boca levantasse de leve quando a loira olhou para os obstáculos entre elas.

Aparentemente satisfeita, ela acenou com a cabeça. "Yeah. Tudo perfeito."

"Certo." A pequena morena foi se sentar em uma das carteiras da fileira do canto. "Como eu ia dizendo―"

"Gritando," a loira corrigiu.

Rachel rolou os olhos. "Não force, Quinn. Então, como eu ia dizendo ― antes de ser rudemente interrompida ―, eu apreciaria se você fizesse com que Santana suspendesse as slushies por hoje. Eu sei que o plano foi meu, mas ela já esgotou meu estoque de roupas extras! Essa é a minha última muda de roupas, e eu gostaria de não ter que ficar andando pelo resto do dia em roupas molhadas."

Quinn deixou que seus olhos descessem até a blusa que a morena estava usando naquele momento. Ela era apertada, curta e branca. Se aquela blusa acabasse molhada...

Imagens. Milhares de imagens nem um pouco apropriadas passaram pela cabeça da líder de torcida.

Okay, se não fosse ela quem atiraria a slushie naquela blusa, ninguém mais atiraria.

"Eu vou passar a mensagem," ela disse por fim.

Rachel sorriu, satisfeita com a resposta. "Obrigada, Quinn!"

Ignorando o olhar levemente arregalado da capitã das Cheerios, a morena contornou as fileiras que as separavam e abraçou-a.

Oh. Adeus, pensamentos coerentes.

Olá, blusa branca apertada.

Quinn se viu perfeitamente parada desde o momento em que a outra garota se levantou da carteira até ela colocar os braços ao redor dela. Não que ela não quisesse retribuir o abraço ou algo do tipo, mas o ângulo em que elas estavam era estranho e havia certas partes da anatomia da morena que estavam sendo pressionadas contra o braço da loira e esta se viu incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa além de tentar controlar sua respiração.

"Obrigado," a morena repetiu contra a orelha da loira antes de soltá-la. Sem esperar uma resposta, ela se virou e marchou para a porta da sala.

Cinco minutos depois, Quinn ainda estava sentada na mesma posição, encarando o quadro negro. Aos poucos, seu coração foi se acalmando. Pelo menos agora parecia que ele não estava tentando se libertar da sua caixa torácica.

"Yeah," ela murmurou para ninguém. "De nada."

**-x-**

"Santana!"

A Latina se virou no meio do corredor e levantou uma sobrancelha quando viu Quinn andando em sua direção.

"Q?"

"O que você pensa que vai fazer com essa slushie que está na sua mão?" a loira perguntou quando conseguiu alcançar a morena. Santana olhou para o copo tamanho grande de slushie de uva que tinha em uma das mãos e o canudo que tinha na outra. Bem, ela não tinha ideia de o que ela faria com o canudo, já que ela certamente não planejava beber nada, mas ela sabia exatamente o que faria com aquela slushie.

"O que eu sempre faço com as slushies que eu carrego," Santana respondeu e encolheu os ombros. "Jogar em RuPaul."

Quinn rolou os olhos e pegou a outra garota pelo braço, puxando-a para um canto afastado do corredor.

"Qual é o seu problema, Q?" Santana grunhiu.

Olhando ao redor para se certificar de que não havia ninguém perto o suficiente para ouvir a conversa das duas, ela se virou para sua segunda em comando. "Você não vai jogar mais nenhuma slushie em Berry por hoje."

"Por quê?" a Latina exclamou, indignada.

"Porque você já jogou oito slushies nela hoje, San. Oito!"

Santana franziu e contou mentalmente as vezes que ela tinha caçado a pequena diva naquele dia. Oito vezes? Ela não se lembrava de ter jogado oito slushies na cara da outra morena. Não que ela estivesse prestando muita atenção, ela estava com tanta raiva que ela tinha estado agindo em piloto-automático o dia inteiro.

"Oito?"

"Yeah, San. Oito."

"Oh." Santana olhou para os pés, levemente envergonhada. "Eu acho que eu perdi a conta."

Quinn suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Se Santana estava envergonhada, algo errado tinha acontecido. "O que houve, San?"

"Nada," a Latina resmungou.

"San..."

"Nada da sua conta," ela insistiu.

"San..."

"Britt me disse que ela não vai poder passar sexta-feira lá em casa porque Artie reclamou que ele nunca pode leva-la para sair já que ela está sempre comigo e eu estou puta," Santana disse de uma só vez. "Não é justo, Q! Sexta é o único dia da semana que eu tenho para ficar com ela e agora aquele idiota quer tirar isso de mim. Como se ele tivesse muita coisa para oferecer. O que ele vai fazer? Levá-la para dar um passeio na cadeira de roda dele? Aquele idiota não merece estar com ela."

A loira deu alguns segundos para a outra garota recuperar o fôlego. Quando a Latina já estava mais calma, ela continuou. "Olha, S, eu sei que você não quer ver Brittany com ninguém e nós duas sabemos o porquê. Conversa com ela e tenta passar quinta-feira com ela. Foi por sua causa que agora ela está namorando Artie, então você é quem não tem o direito de ficar com raiva."

"Cala a boca," Santana grunhiu.

"Hey," Quinn chamou. Talvez ela não devesse ter tocado em um assunto tão sensível no meio de um corredor cheio quando a Latina tinha uma slushie de uva em uma das mãos ― era como cutucar onça com vara curta ―, mas alguém precisava ter essa conversa com a morena e ela sabia que nenhuma outra pessoa em Lima teria coragem de jogar a verdade na cara da morena, slushie em mãos ou não. Santana precisava ouvir isso. "Você pode jogar quantas slushies em quem você quiser, mas isso não vai mudar o fato de que Britt não é sua. Então, se ela quiser passar a noite de sexta com o _namorado _dela, você não pode fazer nada a respeito."

"Eu estou falando sério, Q. Cala. A. Sua. Boca."

"Eu não vou calar a minha boca porque alguém precisa te colocar no seu lugar, S. Você age como se Britt estivesse te traindo e nós duas sabemos que esse não é o caso." Quinn olhou para o copo de slushie que parecia estar cada vez mais perto. "Você escolheu estar nessa situação, então lide com as consequências."

Santana estava com tanta raiva que ela nem sabia por onde começar. Ela queria gritar com a loira, queria pegar a slushie que estava em sua mão e jogar na cara da outra garota. Urgh, ela queria pegar aquele maldito canudo e furar o olho da loira! Mas, mais do que tudo, ela queria que Quinn parasse de falar porque ela sabia que tudo o que estava saindo da boca dela era verdade e ela não queria ouvir nada daquilo.

Vendo o olhar confuso no rosto da morena, Quinn parou com seu assalto e suspirou. "Hey, San." Ela esperou a outra garota levantar a cabeça para continuar. "Eu sei que você está confusa e com medo no momento."

"Santana Lopez não sente medo," a Latina resmungou, mas não havia tanta convicção em sua voz. Aquilo fez com que um pequeno sorriso aparecesse no rosto da HBIC.

"Yeah, yeah. Mas você tem que se lembrar que não importa com que Britt esteja agora. Artie é passageiro. Todos as outras pessoas no mundo são passageiras para vocês duas porque vocês pertencem uma a outra, okay? Tem sido assim desde o momento em que vocês se conheceram e vai ser assim pelo resto das suas vidas, então pare de descontar sua raiva nos outros e se concentre em estar ao lado dela e apoiar suas decisões."

A Latina suspirou e encolheu os ombros. "Você está pedindo para eu apoiar o relacionamento deles? Eu não posso fazer isso, Q."

"Eu sei, S," Quinn disse. "Eu não estou pedindo para você apoiar o relacionamento, apenas aceitar. Não é algo que vai durar para sempre, todo mundo sabe disso. Agora, o que vocês têm? Isso é eterno, S. Britt vai perceber o que ela realmente precisa, e você precisa estar ao lado dela quando isso acontecer. Paciência, okay?"

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que um sorriso gentil surgisse no rosto da loira quando ela se lembrou de ter as dito para outra certa morena não muitos dias atrás.

"Você acha mesmo que ela vai deixa-lo para ficar comigo, Q?"

Quinn franziu. "Claro que sim, San."

"Pensa bem, Q. Eu a machuquei mais vezes do que eu posso contar, eu a usei, eu menti. Nem Britt é tão louca. Artie é fácil, eles nunca brigam. Urgh, aquele otário diz 'sim' pra tudo. Por que ela iria querer largar um relacionamento simples para ficar comigo?"

As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns poucos minutos, apenas observando as pessoas passarem ao redor. O sinal do sétimo período iria bater em menos de cinco minutos e todos queriam evitar estar atrasados.

"Vocês se amam," Quinn argumentou, quebrando o silêncio.

Santana bufou. "Ela me disse que o ama também."

"Não é a mesma coisa e você sabe disso."

A Latina balançou a cabeça e deixou os ombros caírem. Quinn já tinha presenciado diversos momentos de fraqueza da morena, mas o jeito abatido em que a outra garota se encontrava naquele momento partiu o coração da loira.

O sinal bateu, trazendo a Latina de volta à realidade. Puxando suas emoções confusas para dentro, ela colocou sua melhor máscara de indiferença no rosto e se voltou para a outra líder de torcida.

"Eu vou pensar sobre isso, okay?" disse por fim.

Quinn apenas concordou com a cabeça. Vindo de Santana, aquilo era o melhor que ela iria conseguir. "Só não desista, S. Vocês foram feitas uma para a outra."

Santana encolheu os ombros e sorriu de leve. "Eu sei." Foi então que ela notou o copo de slushie praticamente derretida que ainda estava em sua mão. "O que eu vou fazer com isso agora?"

"Jogue no lixo."

"Claro que não, eu paguei por esse copo," a Latina disse com indignação.

"San..."

"Okay, eu roubei dinheiro de um calouro feio que estava passando na minha frente," ela admitiu. "Na verdade, eu roubei dinheiro daquele calouro feio que está ali na frente," disse apontando para um garoto que estava correndo pelo corredor, atrasado para a próxima aula. "Hey, calouro feio!"

O pobre garoto foi burro o suficiente e parou. Ou talvez não. Yeah, provavelmente teria sido pior se ele tivesse continuado correndo. Santana iria caçá-lo e matá-lo, sem dúvida.

"Acho que isso pertence a você," Santana disse com seu melhor sorriso inocente no rosto. "Seu dinheiro, afinal."

Confuso, o garoto estendeu a mão, só para receber a slushie na cara. Satisfeita, a Latina colocou o copo vazio na mão ainda estendida do garoto e depositou o canudo dentro do copo.

"Espero que tenha gostado, eu comprei com muito carinho," continuou. "Agora saia da minha frente antes que eu faça você comprar a porra da máquina de slushie inteira e a quebre na sua cabeça. Continue andando!"

Quinn observou o pobre calouro voltar a correr, largando copo e canudo no meio do corredor na pressa de se afastar da Latina.

"Você é má," comentou.

Santana sorriu. "Exatamente."

**-x-**

Quinn estava saindo da escola quando sentiu seu celular vibrando na bolsa. Ela buscou cegamente pelo aparelho enquanto acenava para as outras Cheerios que estavam se arrastando para fora da escola. Sue não estava em um humor muito bom, ou seja, o treino tinha sido um inferno.

Quando ela encontrou o celular, abriu-o para ver que tinha recebido uma mensagem de texto.

**Hey, Quinn. Só queria agradecer por ter parado as slushies mais uma vez ― R*.**

Um sorriso besta tomou conta do rosto da loira. Lembrando-se de que ela não tinha conseguido responder à diva na sala por motivos embaraçosos demais que ela nunca iria admitir, ela aproveitou a oportunidade.

**De nada, Rachel. Santana estava de mau humor hoje ― Q.**

A loira chegou ao carro e destravou-o. Ela recebeu uma resposta antes de ligar o carro.

**Brittany? ― R*.**

**Hmmm, yeah. Como você sabe? ― Q.**

**Sexto sentido ― R*.**

**Hahahaha, valeu ― Q.**

**Eu estou falando sério, Quinn! Eu tenho um sexto sentido ― R*.**

**Yeah? E qual seria? Detectar romances lésbicos dramáticos? ― Q.**

**Hmmm, talvez ― R*.**

Quinn parou e leu mais uma vez a conversa. Que sexto sentido estúpido. Então um pensamento louco fez com que ela parasse e franzisse.

Oh, Deus. Para o seu próprio bem, ela esperava que Rachel realmente não tivesse aquele maldito sexto sentido.

**-x-**

Até a próxima ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Primeiramente, desculpa pela demora. Eu tinha prometido esse capítulo pro domingo, mas eu acabei não conseguindo terminar e só estou postando hoje :(**

**Segundo, eu dei uma viajada legal nesse capítulo hahahaha. Sempre. Eu realmente espero que vocês gostem, mas eu acho que eu já escrevi melhores.**

**De qualquer maneira, eu postei mais um capítulo! \o/**

**Nada me pertence aqui.**

**-x-**

**Capítulo 5**

Rachel estava sentada no topo da arquibancada, seus olhos viajando preguiçosamente pelo campo de futebol vazio. O vento frio de Outono era suficiente para manter o resto do corpo estudantil dentro das paredes da escola, deixando-a sozinha do lado de fora. Era calmo ali, e depois de toda a confusão que ela passava com o constante ataque que ela tinha se submetido pelo bem do clube, ficar sozinha ali era um alívio, mesmo que ela tivesse que voltar para o inferno dos corredores dentro de meia hora. Aqueles preciosos momentos pacíficos eram tudo o que ela precisava para recarregar suas energias.

Ela estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não notou a dançarina subindo os degraus da arquibancada até longos braços a envolverem em um abraço apertado.

"Raaaaaachel!"

Quando a loira afrouxou um pouco o aperto, Rachel se afastou o suficiente para poder olhar dentro dos olhos mais azuis e inocentes que ela já tinha visto na vida. Brittany era... diferente. Desde o primeiro ano em McKinley, Brittany era a única líder de torcida que não tinha atirado um insulto em sua direção. Na verdade, nunca antes a loira tinha falado com a diva. Enquanto Santana e Quinn faziam chover slushies e comentários desagradáveis em cima dela, Brittany apenas observava com um olhar triste no rosto.

Quando o trio se juntou ao Glee, Brittany parecia estar um pouco mais a vontade perto da morena, o suficiente para trocar algumas poucas palavras com ela. Nada importante, mas era alguma coisa. Alguns dos comentários que a dançarina tinha feito poderiam ser considerados insultos, mas um olhar no rosto inocente da loira e era possível ver que nenhum deles era intencional. Rachel tinha aprendido a ignorá-los e apenas sorria quando necessário.

Mas desde o acordo que a morena tinha feito com o trio, era como se algo tivesse mudado. A loira tinha se apoderado da responsabilidade de ajudar a diva a se limpar depois de cada slushie que ela recebia durante o dia, sempre presente no banheiro com uma toalha na mão e um sorriso gentil no rosto. Quando não havia ninguém por perto, a loira se sentaria junto da diva e conversaria com ela sobre assuntos banais que não faziam sentido algum e sempre faziam Rachel rir. E com o passar dos dias, esses breves momentos em que ela tinha com a loira se tornaram importante para a diva. Ela não tinha que pensar antes de falar ou elaborar suas frases porque Brittany não ligava para isso. Era fácil ficar na presença da loira e Rachel gostava disso.

"Hey, Britt," ela murmurou e sorriu. "Onde está Santana?"

A loira encolheu os ombros. "Ela foi almoçar com as outras Cheerios."

"E por que você não foi almoçar com elas?" Rachel perguntou com um franzido no rosto.

"Eu não gosto de ficar na mesa junto com as outras garotas," a loira admitiu. "San fica conversando com elas e eu nunca sei o que falar."

Rachel acenou com a cabeça. "E Quinn?"

"Q normalmente se senta junto comigo, mas hoje ela teve que sair com a treinadora para espionar o treino de uma equipe nova que vai competir contra a gente esse ano, então ela só vai voltar depois da escola," ela explicou. "Então eu vim te procurar. Eu olhei no auditório e na sala de música antes, mas eu não te achei em lugar nenhum."

"Yeah, eu precisava de um pouco de ar fresco," a diva disse.

Brittany franziu. "Você estava fumando, Rachel?"

A cabeça da diva se virou tão rápido que seu pescoço estalou. "Claro que não, Britt!" ela exclamou indignada. "De onde você tirou essa ideia?"

"Lord Tubbington sempre dizia isso antes de sair pela janela para ir fumar," a loira explicou com um olhar sério no rosto. "Aí ele ficou gordo demais para subir na janela e começou a falar que ele tinha que ir ao banheiro, mas eu sei que ele ia fumar porque ele sempre usava a caixinha de areia antes de entrar lá."

Rachel demorou uns bons trinta segundos para processar tudo o que tinha sido dito e teve que rir no final, balançando a cabeça de leve. "Yeah, Britt. Ele estava definitivamente fumando."

"Eu sei," a loira disse e sorriu. "Mas aí Lelo me disse que ele iria acabar com câncer de pulmão se ele continuasse fumando daquele jeito, então eu escondi todos os maços de cigarro dentro de uma caixa de sapato e guardei na prateleira alta do meu armário. Ele não fumou mais nenhum cigarro depois disso."

"Lelo?"

"Meu canário."

"Oh," Rachel exclamou e sorriu. "Você tem um canário muito inteligente, Britt."

Brittany assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu sei."

**-x-**

No dia seguinte, todos já estavam reunidos na sala de música quando Mr. Schue finalmente apareceu, dez minutos atrasado como o de costume. Ele tinha aquele olhar esquisito no rosto que dizia que ele tinha algum plano estúpido para a semana. Quinn suspirou e rolou os olhos ― ela odiava aquele olhar esquisito.

"Olá, pessoal," ele exclamou e todas as conversas na sala morreram quando os alunos se voltaram para o professor. "Bem, eu estava tomando café mais cedo e essa ideia entrou na minha cabeça..."

Ele caminhou até o quadro branco da sala e escreveu em letras bem grandes:

CORAGEM.

"Esse é o tema da nossa semana!"

Quinn bufou. _Maldito olhar esquisito._

"Eu estava pensando nos obstáculos que vocês tiveram que enfrentar nesse último ano, juntos ou individualmente, e em como vocês foram corajosos e nunca fugiram das suas responsabilidades e―" o professor franziu quando uma mão se levantou no ar. "Hmmm, Santana?"

"Eu só queria fazer um comentário," a Latina disse e baixou a mão. "Eu concordo com o que você disse, Mr. Schue. Glee realmente está cheio de pessoas corajosas."

Todos na sala se viraram para encarar a Latina, todos com olhares confusos no rosto.

Mr. Schue sorriu gentilmente para a morena. "Obrigado, Santana."

A Latina encolheu os ombros e um sorriso maléfico apareceu em seu rosto. _Lá vem merda_, Quinn pensou e suspirou.

"Mas é verdade," Santana continuou com um olhar sério. "Veja Berry como um exemplo."

"Eu?" Rachel perguntou e franziu.

"Yeah." Ela se virou de modo que pudesse olhar a diva nos olhos. "É preciso _muita _coragem para sair de casa com esse suéter verde com uma ovelha na frente, mas, hey, aqui está você, infelizmente."

Risadinhas explodiram por todos os cantos da sala e Kurt até aplaudiu o comentário, dizendo algo sobre 'olhos sangrando' e 'tacar fogo em tudo'. Rachel apenas cruzou os braços sobre o peito e se virou para frente, o biquinho mais adorável começando a se formar. Quinn teve que resistir o impulso de se virar e socar sua melhor amiga.

"Santana, esse comentário foi extremamente desnecessário," Mr. Schue disse e a Latina apenas o ignorou. "Bem, voltando ao assunto... Como eu havia dito, o tema dessa semana será coragem. Eu quero que vocês busquem músicas que falem sobre o tema ou até mesmo artistas a quem vocês gostem de escutar naqueles momentos difíceis, okay?"

A maioria assentiu com a cabeça, mas alguns ainda estavam muito ocupados rindo do comentário anterior da Latina.

"Certo!" O professor pegou a bolsa que ele tinha deixado em cima do piano e olhou para o relógio. "Eu vou estar na minha sala. Qualquer dúvida, vocês sabem onde me encontrar," ele disse e saiu da sala.

Quinn aproveitou o momento para se virar para Santana e atirar adagas com os olhos na direção dela. Santana apenas a ignorou.

"Eu realmente não gosto quando você fala assim com ela, San," Brittany disse.

Santana suspirou. "Alguém tem que falar assim com ela, Britt. Esse é o plano."

"Eu sei disso, S, mas―"

"Não, Britt," Santana interrompeu. "Alguém tem que falar. Se não for eu, quem vai ser? Você? Quinn? Q quase começa a chorar toda vez que ela toca em um copo de slushie. Se alguém tem que ser o vilão, esse alguém sou eu."

Quinn cruzou os braços e bufou. Ela definitivamente _não _chorava quando tinha que tocar num copo de slushie.

"Eu sei disso, S," Brittany tentou mais uma vez. "É só que... Evita falar dos suéteres dela, okay?" ela pediu.

Aquilo fez com que as duas outras líderes de torcida franzissem.

"Por que não, B?"

A loira suspirou e olhou na direção da pequena diva que estava sentada sozinha na primeira fileira. "Semana passada, Rachel me contou porque ela usa esses suéteres para a escola," ela finalmente disse.

"E..." Quinn encorajou quando a outra garota parou de falar.

Brittany se voltou para as duas com um olhar triste no rosto. "Ela me disse que as slushies começaram na primeira semana de aula aqui na escola e que ela perdeu seis blusas só naquela semana e mais cinco na semana seguinte. Os pais dela não são pobres, mas eles não podiam arcar com tantas despesas, então ela pegou um pouco de dinheiro que ela estava juntando para a faculdade e comprou vários suéteres de segunda mão. É por isso que ela os usa."

Quinn e Santana olharam para a morena, quem agora estava conversando com Tina. Olhando mais atentamente, era possível ver que aquele suéter com a ovelha estava um pouco gasto demais para ser novo.

"Eu nunca soube..." Quinn começou.

"Ninguém sabia, Q," Brittany disse e se esticou para poder descansar a mão no braço da HBIC, quem parecia estar prestes a chorar. "Ela só contou para mim porque eu perguntei onde ela tinha comprado um suéter que tinha um unicórnio na frente e ela admitiu que tinha sido em um brechó."

Quinn ainda estava olhando a diva quando o último sinal soou. O barulho de cadeiras se arrastando e conversas animadas encheu a sala enquanto todos se arrumavam para ir para casa. Aos poucos, a sala foi esvaziando até restar apenas as quatro garotas nela. Rachel estava ocupada guardando todas as partituras dentro da bolsa e não viu quando o trio desceu os degraus e parou ao lado dela.

"Hey, Rach," Brittany chamou e foi abraçar a morena, recebendo um sorriso gentil e um 'hey, Britt' baixinho em troca.

"Escuta, Dobby," Santana começou quando a diva terminou de arrumar suas coisas e passou a dar sua total atenção ao trio. O apelido fez com que Rachel rolasse os olhos, mas a falta de malícia no tom da Latina fez com que um pequeno sorriso aparecesse no rosto dela. "Britt-Britt falou sobre os suéteres e―"

"Você contou a elas sobre os suéteres?" Rachel interrompeu, virando-se para encarar a dançarina que teve a decência de parecer levemente constrangida. "Brittany, você prometeu que não iria contar a ninguém sobre eles."

Brittany baixou a cabeça. "Me desculpe, Rach," ela murmurou.

"Relaxa, Dobby." Santana encolheu os ombros quando a diva lhe lançou um olhar nada apreciativo. "Britt-Britt só pediu que eu parasse de falar sobre eles e eu concordo com ela. Então, eu só queria pedir desculpas sobre o comentário de hoje e dizer que eu não vou mais falar nada sobre isso."

Brittany assentiu com a cabeça.

Rachel apenas suspirou e olhou para o chão. "Certo," murmurou para ninguém em particular.

"A gente tem que ir andando para o treino agora," Santana continuou quando a diva não disse mais nada. A Latina sorriu ― realmente sorriu ― para a diva e esperou Britt abraça-la mais uma vez antes de ligar seus mindinhos. "Você vem, Q?" perguntou para a loira que tinha estado quieta desde o início da conversa.

"Vão na frente," ela murmurou em resposta e observou as duas garotas se afastando.

Quando as outras duas líderes de torcida estavam fora da sala, ela se virou para a diva. Rachel ainda estava olhando para o chão, suas mãos brincando com a alça da sua mochila desinteressadamente.

"Hey, Rachel," chamou e o par de olhos castanhos mais brilhantes que ela já tinha visto se encontrou com o seu. "Eu só..." Ela balançou a cabeça de leve quando nada lhe veio à cabeça. "Eu nem sei por onde começar," admitiu.

A diva encolheu os ombros. "Você não precisa dizer nada, Quinn."

"Não, Rachel, eu _preciso_," ela disse em um tom determinado.

"Talvez eu não queira que você diga algo," Rachel rebateu. Suspirando mais uma vez, ela cruzou os braços sobre a cara da ovelha. "Há um motivo para eu nunca ter contado nada sobre os suéteres para ninguém, Quinn."

"Rachel―"

"Você pode imaginar o inferno que teria sido se alguma líder de torcida ou atleta descobrisse que eu tenho que comprar roupas usadas para vir para a escola?" Rachel continuou e deu um passo para frente, eliminando a pequena distância que separava as duas. "Quais seriam os próximos apelidos maldosos, hmm?"

"Hey―"

"Então, yeah, eu não quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer, Quinn," ela continuou, ignorando as fracas tentativas da loira. "Eu não preciso de ninguém sentindo pena de mim."

Com isso, ela tentou marchar para fora da sala, mas Quinn não deixou que ela chegasse muito longe. Agarrando-a pelo braço, ela puxou a diva de volta e virou-a de modo que as duas estivessem se encarando.

Quinn não ia mentir; ela tinha entendido perfeitamente bem o que a pequena diva tinha dito durante o pequeno discurso. A primeira slushie a ser atirada na direção da morena tinha saído da mão dela, afinal. O primeiro insulto, também. Apelidos maldosos? Yeah, ela tinha uma mente bem criativa. Então ela tinha entendido o que Rachel queria dizer.

_Qual seria o primeiro apelido que você inventaria, Quinn?_

_Qual seria o primeiro comentário maldoso, hmm?_

A loira não sabia o que fazer. Ela queria gritar, chorar, abraçar a outra garota e dizer o quanto ela se sentia mal por todas as vezes que ela tinha machucado a diva. Mas nenhuma daquelas opções seria bem recebida no momento, então ela apenas puxou a garota em direção às cadeiras, querendo colocar distância entre a diva e a porta.

Ela tinha muita coisa para falar, e Rachel não iria embora até ter escutado tudo.

Com relutância, a morena a seguiu até as duas cadeiras mais próximas e se sentou, fazendo questão de olhar para o outro lado e voltou a cruzar os braços. Quinn suspirou enquanto buscava pelas palavras certas para dizer.

"Eu nunca disse que sentia pena de você," ela disse depois de longos segundos em que Rachel ficou calada, evitando olhar para ela. "Na verdade, eu admiro você." Um pequeno sorriso apareceu quando ela notou o olhar incrédulo no rosto da morena. "É verdade, Rachel. Eu acho que todo mundo sente um pouco de admiração por você."

Rachel piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender o que a loira tinha acabado de falar. "Por que você pensa isso?" finalmente perguntou depois de alguns longos segundos.

Quinn encolheu os ombros. "Porque você é a única pessoa dentro dessa escola que não teve medo de mostrar quem você realmente é," ela respondeu. "Desde o primeiro dia de aula, você nunca tentou agradar ninguém aqui dentro ou mudou seu jeito de agir para fazer com que as outras pessoas gostassem de você. Você não liga para o que todos pensam sobre você e é por isso que eu te admiro."

Balançando a cabeça, Rachel deixou escapar uma risada sem humor algum. "Isso não é verdade, Quinn, e nós duas sabemos disso. Eu ligo para o que os outros pensam de mim tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa aqui dentro."

"É claro que você liga, Rachel. Nós estamos no Ensino Médio, afinal. Isso é normal," a loira disse. "Mas você não deixou a opinião de ninguém mudar quem você é. Você sabe o que todo mundo pensa de você e em nenhum momento você agiu de maneira diferente."

"Yeah, mas olha onde eu estou agora, Quinn. Eu sou a maior perdedora da escola, irritante, egoísta, egocêntrica, esquisita, que usa suéteres de criança e aparentemente tem mãos masculinas," ela disse e franziu, olhando para as suas mãos que estavam descansando em seu colo. "Se bem que eu nunca entendi de onde vocês tiraram que minhas mãos são masculinas," ela admitiu. "Elas são minúsculas."

Aquilo fez com que Quinn risse. "Santana," disse como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

Rachel apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"De qualquer maneira, o que eu quero dizer é que eu estou no fundo do poço," ela continuou. "Talvez se eu tivesse mudado como todas as outras pessoas, eu estaria em um lugar melhor agora. Sem slushies, sem apelidos idiotas, sem desenhos pornográficos," ela adicionou e teve que morder o lábio para esconder o sorriso quando viu as bochechas da HBIC começarem a corar. "Valeu a pena eu ter ignorado a opinião de todo mundo?"

Quinn baixou um pouco a cabeça para tentar esconder o quanto suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. "Você pode ser tudo aquilo, Rachel," ela disse e parou, suas bochechas ganhando um tom mais escuro de vermelho. "Hmmm, menos a parte das mãos," adicionou. "Suas mãos são―" Ela parou e olhou para as mãos da morena. Elas eram tão pequenas, e macias, e talentosas... Quinn limpou a garganta quando sua mente poluída resolveu listar qualidades um tanto peculiares que fez a loira corar ainda mais. "Não-masculinas."

Rachel riu de leve, particularmente entretida com a situação.

"Mas você também é a pessoa que todo mundo sabe que vai conseguir sair desse buraco de cidade um dia," a loira continuou, direcionando a conversa para tópicos menos embaraçosos. Ela não sabia nem queria descobrir se era possível suas bochechas ficarem mais vermelhas. "Você é talentosa, determinada e não tem medo de correr atrás daquilo que você quer. Lima é pequena demais para você, Rachel."

Aquilo fez com que a diva sorrisse tanto que as bochechas dela provavelmente estariam doloridas no dia seguinte.

"Ohio é pequeno demais," continuou. "Tenho certeza de que tudo isso vai valer a pena quando você estiver vivendo na sua cobertura em Nova Iorque, quando você estiver bem longe daqui, onde você merece estar. Você vai estar feliz por estar longe e todas as pessoas daqui vão estar felizes por ter se livrado de você," ela adicionou com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

Rachel apenas continuou sorrindo como uma maluca. "Eu tenho certeza de que eu deveria estar me sentindo insultada nesse momento, mas eu vou apenas ignorar essa última parte e focar nos elogios que vieram antes."

As duas riram juntas.

"Pode não parecer assim, mas você tem tudo o que você precisa, Rachel," Quinn disse quando conseguiu controlar sua respiração. "Eu falo por experiência própria que o topo não é o melhor lugar para se estar. Eu me afastei e machuquei as pessoas que se importavam comigo; eu não tinha amigos de verdade. Muitas pessoas podem ver a minha gravidez como uma punição ou algo parecido, mas eu sei gosto de pensar que ela foi a minha salvação. Foi depois que eu perdi tudo que eu finalmente consegui enxergar o que realmente era importante."

"Mas você voltou ao topo," Rachel apontou.

"Yeah, mas eu sou uma pessoa diferente agora. Agora eu sei quem eu devo ter por perto e quem eu devo manter longe. Eu prometi a mim mesma que eu não encostaria um dedo em um copo de slushie, mas isso acabou se tornando inevitável," ela acrescentou e sorriu quando a diva encolheu os ombros. "Eu mudei, Rachel. Talvez eu não receba slushies todos os dias ou não tenha que escutar piadinhas sobre mim nos corredores, mas eu também sofri um bocado para chegar onde eu estou. Eu sofri porque eu deixei minhas inseguranças e meus medos controlarem minha vida. Então, yeah, eu te admiro por você nunca ter deixado nada controlar a sua."

Elas ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, apenas sorrindo, enquanto Rachel estava processando tudo o que a loira tinha dito.

"Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, Quinn," ela finalmente disse e seu sorriso cresceu quando viu a loira voltar a corar. Ela estava fazendo aquilo bastante ultimamente. "Você realmente mudou e você não tem ideia de como eu estou feliz por poder te chamar de amiga."

_Amiga?_ Quinn franziu por um momento antes de voltar a sorrir. _Yeah, eu posso me contentar com isso por enquanto._

"Obrigado," ela disse.

"Não, obrigado você," Rachel respondeu e aquele mesmo sorriso besta apareceu em seu rosto. "Quinn Fabray é minha amiga," ela disse pra si mesma. "Isso tem que me dar alguns pontos extras de popularidade, não?"

Quinn balançou a cabeça. "Yeah, Rachel, isso provavelmente te coloca acima do JewFro."

Rachel abriu a boca, escandalizada.

"Eu estava abaixo do Jacob?"

Quinn apenas riu.

**-x-**

Quinn e Rachel estavam andando em direção à saída da escola, aproveitando que não havia mais ninguém nos corredores, quando a diva se lembrou.

"Quinn!"

"Rachel?"

"Você não foi para o treino hoje," a morena disse com um franzido no rosto. "Sue Sylvester vai te matar amanhã."

A capitã das líderes de torcida encolheu os ombros. "Eu só tenho que inventar uma desculpa boa e ela vai se esquecer num instante," disse despreocupada.

Rachel parou de andar. "Boa como?"

"Eu vou falar que eu estava ocupada furando os pneus do seu carro ou algo parecido," ela explicou. "Ela provavelmente vai me dar um tapinha nas costas e pedir para vir comigo na próxima vez. Nada com o que se preocupar," ela adicionou e sorriu.

A diva continuou franzindo.

"Mas eu não tenho um carro."

"Yeah," a loira deu de ombros e continuou andando. "Ela não precisa saber desse detalhe."

Rachel assentiu com a cabeça e se apressou para alcançar a loira que já estava quase na porta principal da escola.

"Quinn," Rachel chamou mais uma vez.

"Rachel?"

"Eu não tenho um carro."

A loira sorriu para a diva ao seu lado, confusa. "Yeah, você já disse isso."

As duas ficaram mais alguns segundos se encarando. Quando ficou claro que a loira não ia entender a indireta, Rachel suspirou.

"Quinn, quando eu disse que não tinha um carro, eu, na verdade, estava tentando dizer 'eu não tenho um carro e tenho que andar todos os dias para casa, então, por favor, tenha piedade e me dê uma carona' em poucas palavras," ela explicou e olhou para a HBIC como se aquilo fosse óbvio. "Vamos tentar mais uma vez." A diva parou e fez biquinho. "Quinn, eu não um carro."

Quinn parou, também, e admirou a cena por alguns gloriosos segundos. Quando ela se deu por satisfeita, ela deu de ombros mais uma vez e sorriu. "Melhor comprar uma bicicleta, então."

Rachel bufou. "Quinn!"

A loira riu e balançou a cabeça.

"O que você pensa que eu sou, Berry? Sua motorista?" ela perguntou.

As duas andaram até o carro dela, onde a loira fez questão de tirar a mochila da outra garota para poder guardar no banco traseiro junto com a sua e abrir a porta do passageiro para ela. Rachel sorriu e ficou na ponta do pé para poder beijar a HBIC de leve na bochecha antes de entrar no carro.

"Você é minha amiga, Quinn," ela respondeu e entrou.

Quinn teve que respirar fundo para se recompor antes de poder ir para o lado do motorista, suas bochechas corando pelo o que parecia ser a milésima vez naquele dia.

_Amiga, hmm?_

Yeah, ela podia definitivamente se contentar com aquilo por enquanto.

**-x-**

**Por enquanto. Hahahaha**

**Eu vou tentar não demorar muito para postar o próximo capítulo, okay?**

**Obrigado por ler.**

Até a próxima ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu já falei isso, mas desculpa pela demora. Eu tentei fazer esse capítulo um pouco mais longo para compensar. **

**A/N2: Eu só queria agradecer a Pandorafic ****pelo apoio. Muito obrigada ;)**

**Nada aqui é meu, só os erros gramaticais que se escondem de mim quando eu estou fazendo a porcaria da revisão. Putos.**

**-x-**

**Capítulo 6**

Brittany já tinha procurado em todos os lugares e não tinha achado a diva em lugar nenhum. A sala de música estava vazia; o auditório estava trancado; as arquibancadas estavam vazias, também. Ela já tinha verificado todos os banheiros dos dois andares da escola e Rachel não estava em nenhum deles.

Começando a ficar frustrada, a dançarina pescou o celular da sua mochila e procurou pelo contato certo.

**Hey, Q! Sabe onde a R está? ****― B.**

Yeah, se alguém sabia onde a diva estava, essa pessoa seria Q. A HBIC nunca a perdia de vista. Q sempre tinha estado de olho na diva, desde o início do primeiro ano.

Brittany balançou a cabeça com um sorriso gentil no rosto. Q era tãaaaaaao lerda.

**No refeitório, B ****― Q.**

Ela franziu. Rachel nunca passava o horário de almoço no refeitório. Para ter certeza de que ela realmente estava lá, a dançarina saltitou até a porta e olhou para dentro. Lá, entre Kurt e Tina, sentada na mesa onde os membros do Glee sempre almoçavam juntos, estava Rachel.

A morena parecia distraída, cutucando a salada que ela tinha no prato com o garfo. Enquanto isso, Finn parecia estar animado, tagarelando sobre algo que a diva visivelmente não estava prestando a mínima atenção. Aquilo fez com que a dançarina sorrisse. Rachel e Finn simplesmente não combinavam.

Vendo que não haveria jeito de conversar com a diva durante o almoço, ela apenas deu de ombro e foi se encostar contra a parede ao lado da porta do refeitório. Uma hora a diva teria que sair de lá.

**-x-**

Rachel estava saindo do refeitório quando sentiu alguém a puxando pela mochila. Paralisada pelo susto, ela se viu ser carregada até o banheiro mais próximo e dentro de um dos cubículos. Quando a porta finalmente se fechou, ela virou para encontrar Brittany sorrindo e saltitando no mesmo lugar.

"Britt," ela chamou enquanto colocava a mão no ombro da loira para fazer com que essa parasse de saltitar. O movimento estava deixando-a tonta.

"Rach!" ela exclamou e se arremessou contra a diva, envolvendo-a em um abraço apertado que fez com que a diva parasse de respirar. "Oi, Rach!"

Quando ela finalmente conseguiu se livrar do abraço e encher seus pulmões de ar mais uma vez, Rachel sorriu para a outra garota. "Hey, Britt."

As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, onde Brittany ficou sorrindo para a diva e Rachel ficou olhando ao redor, perguntando-se quando tinha sido a última vez que alguém tinha limpado aquele banheiro porque parecia não haver um canto limpo no cubículo que elas estavam. Ela tinha quase certeza de que tinha visto uma das manchas da parede se mexer.

"Hmmm, Britt," ela disse, dando um pequeno passo para o lado para poder colocar distância entre ela e a mancha viva. "Você queria falar comigo ou só me arrastou aqui por arrastar mesmo?"

Brittany franziu por um momento, até se lembrar do motivo pelo qual ela tinha estado caçando a diva por todo o período do almoço.

"Oh!" exclamou e assentiu com a cabeça. "Rachel, eu preciso te pedir um favor..."

**-x-**

Santana parou na porta do quarto e balançou a cabeça quando se deparou com a gigantesca estrela dourada pendurada. Tão previsível... Ela parou com a mão na maçaneta e considerou bater primeiro, mas desistiu imediatamente.

Santana Lopez não bate na porta de _ninguém_.

Entrando no quarto, a Latina franziu. Ela esperava paredes rosa, cortinas rosa, carpete rosa, roupa de cama rosa, mobília rosa. Milhares de pôsteres da Broadway cobrindo cada canto rosa. Inferno, ela esperava malditos _unicórnios_ rosa andando e cagando ao redor.

Mas ela certamente não esperava o que ela encontrou. O quarto era de um tom claro de amarelo, com o carpete branco e a mobília de madeira. Ao invés de pôsteres, havia alguns porta-retratos espalhados pelas paredes. Em um canto do quarto, havia uma pequena pilha de bichos de pelúcia e ― Há! ― tinha um unicórnio rosa no meio, mas ele era pequeno e estava sendo esmagado entre um urso gigante e um coelho gordo. As únicas coisas chamativas ali era o notebook rosa e o microfone brilhante que estava em cima da escrivaninha da diva.

O quarto era tão... normal. Era tão não-Rachel que, se não fossem os porta-retratos e a estrela dourada na porta, ela teria pensado que tinha entrado no quarto errado.

Santana olhou para a cama e quase sorriu quando viu que a diva ainda estava dormindo, encolhida no canto direito da cama sob uma camada desnecessária de cobertores. _Quase_. Resolvendo deixa-la dormir por mais alguns míseros minutos, a Latina andou ao redor do quarto, só para se jogar na cama dez segundos depois.

Há! Okay, até parece.

Hora de acordar a anã adormecida.

**-x-**

Rachel já tinha sido acordada de várias maneiras em sua vida, mas nunca antes ela tinha sido acordada com _Santana Lopez_ montada nela, sacudindo-a como se o mundo tivesse acabando.

E verdade seja dita, não foi uma experiência _nada _agradável.

"SANTANA!"

A Latina finalmente parou de sacudi-la quando viu que ela estava acordada e sorriu inocentemente. "Bom dia, Dobby."

Rachel levou alguns minutos para poder acalmar seu coração e fazer com que ele voltasse para seu devido lugar porque, aparentemente, ele tinha ido se alojar em sua garganta ao presenciar o método despertador mortal da Latina. Quando conseguiu voltar a respirar direito, ela olhou ao redor para se certificar de que estava no mesmo lugar em que ela tinha ido dormir e viu que, sim, ela ainda estava em seu quarto, na sua cama.

Com Santana Lopez em cima dela.

A diva tinha quase certeza de que a Latina não tinha estado ali quando ela foi dormir na noite anterior.

"Hmmm, Santana?" A Latina levantou uma sobrancelha escura. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Te acordando," ela respondeu e rolou os olhos. "Eu acho que isso é meio óbvio, Dobby."

"Não, eu quero dizer aqui _aqui_."

Santana inclinou a cabeça para o lado e franziu. "Você não está fazendo sentido nenhum, Berry. Talvez eu deva te sacudir mais um pouco..."

Deus, não! O coração dela provavelmente sucederia em escapar pela boca dela daquela vez.

"Não, não, não!" Rachel gritou e agarrou a Latina pelos pulsos, jogando-a para o lado e rolando para cima dela. Santana atingiu o colchão da cama com um 'puff' e arregalou os olhos de leve quando se viu presa sob a pequena diva, quem ainda estava segurando seus pulsos.

As duas pararam por um momento, apenas olhando uma para a outra. Santana foi a primeira a se recuperar do choque.

"Eu juro por Deus, Berry, que se eu sentir alguma coisa me cutucando _lá_, eu vou acabar com a sua raça anã!"

Foi então que Rachel reparou na posição um tanto íntima em que elas se encontravam, com ela posicionada estrategicamente entre as pernas da outra morena. Talvez ela devesse ter se afastado, mas aquele comentário a distraiu.

"Santana, é biologicamente improvável que eu tenha algo _lá _para te cutucar," ela disse e rolou os olhos.

"Nunca se sabe, Berry. Eu ouvi rumores de que você tem 'partes adicionais'."

"Yeah, Santana, você começou esses rumores."

"Oh, verdade."

"De qualquer maneira, eu não vejo como isso levantaria algo para te cutucar," Rachel disse enquanto tentava manter o sorriso fora do rosto. "Ouvi dizer que os garotos se matariam para estar no meu lugar agora, mas eu simplesmente falho em notar o porquê. Não tem nada demais aqui."

Santana piscou algumas vezes, processando o que a outra morena tinha falado. Ela não tinha insinuado... Ela não _ousaria _ter insinuado...

"Sim, Santana, é exatamente isso que eu estava insinuando."

A Latina rosnou. "Eu vou te matar, anã!"

Rachel largou os pulsos da outra morena e pulou da cama, quase caindo quando o lençol agarrou entre suas pernas. _Como eu sou estúpida_, ela pensou quando percebeu que ela tinha pulado para o lado errado e agora tinha a cama e uma Santana Lopez irada entre ela e a porta do quarto. Gritar passou pela cabeça dela, mas foi rapidamente descartada quando se lembrou de que as paredes do quarto eram a prova de som.

Oh, bem... É hoje que ela morria.

"Santana..." Ela tentou dar um passo para o lado e a Latina a acompanhou. "Eu estava brincando. Foi apenas uma brincadeira idiota, Santana."

Santana parecia não estar ouvindo enquanto ela dava passos lentos em direção à diva e via com satisfação como ela tremia.

"Vamos lá, Santana," Rachel continuou. Ela já tinha dado milhares de passos para trás e sabia que a parede não estava muito longe. Logo não haveria mais para onde correr. "Santana? San? Sanny? Tana? Santaninha?"

Foi então que ela deu o último passo e encontrou a parede.

Merda.

Santana pulou em direção a ela e a agarrou pela camisa quando a diva tentou correr para o lado. A Latina puxou com tanta força que levou as duas para o chão. Rachel fechou os olhos durante a queda e, quando os abriu, já estava presa sob a outra garota, com os braços e as pernas imobilizados.

"Você achou sua piadinha engraçada, Dobby?" ela disse em um tom calmo. Rachel balançou a cabeça rapidamente, fazendo a Latina rir de leve. "Tem certeza? Eu podia jurar que você estava rindo."

"Não, eu tenho certeza de que você imaginou essa parte," Rachel disse enquanto tentava livrar uma das pernas discretamente.

A Latina inclinou a cabeça para um lado. "Eu acho que não, Dobby." Com uma facilidade que deixou a diva pasma e um pouco ultrajada, a outra garota passou a segurar seus dois pulsos com apenas uma mão. "Mas isso não importa agora, Berry. Você já teve a sua diversão, agora é a minha vez." O sorriso no rosto da Latina era assustador. Rachel observou com um olhar horrorizado a morena levar um dedo à boca.

"Santana," a diva sussurrou. "San― Oh, não! Santana!" ela gritou quando viu o dedo se aproximando do seu rosto. "SANTANA!"

Yeah, quando o seu dia começa assim, você sabe que ele vai ser um _ótimo _dia.

**-x-**

"SANTANA!"

A Latina virou o volante no tempo exato, evitando por centímetros acertar um cachorro que tinha escolhido o pior momento possível para atravessar a rua: quando Santana estava passando de carro.

Respirando fundo, a diva esperou mais um minuto e, quando a outra morena não bateu em mais nada no meio do caminho, relaxou contra o banco do carro. Só para voltar a gritar quando a Latina quase ultrapassou o sinal vermelho e atropelou uma pobre velhinha que estava atravessando na faixa de pedestre.

"Deus!" a diva gritou e se virou para encarar a Latina. "Quem foi estúpido o suficiente para te dar uma carteira de motorista?"

Santana rolou os olhos e pisou no acelerador quando o sinal voltou a ficar verde. "Quem disse que eu tenho carteira de motorista, Dobby?" respondeu em um tom calmo. Ela acabou calculando mal a próxima curva, fazendo com que o carro subisse na calçada e acertasse uma caixa de correio. "Ooops!"

Rachel estava simplesmente aterrorizada. "Você não tem carteira de motorista?"

"É claro que eu tenho," ela disse. "Para sua informação, Dobby, eu sei dirigir muito bem."

A diva bufou. "Yeah, diga isso as sete famílias que agora se encontram sem caixa de correio," ela exclamou. "Sete!"

_Thump._

"Ooops."

"Oito!"

**-x-**

Dentro do único supermercado de Lima, Rachel estava andando à frente com a lista de compras enquanto Santana vinha se arrastando alguns poucos passos atrás. De tempo em tempo, a diva iria selecionar um produto das prateleiras e passar para a Latina, quem pegava o que quer que fosse e tacava dentro do carrinho em direções aleatórias.

"Hey, Santana," Rachel chamou quando elas estavam passando pelo setor de produtos de limpeza.

"Dobby?"

"Por que você precisa que alguém venha com você para fazer compras?" a diva perguntou sem olhar para a Latina, sua atenção focada na pequena variedade de marcas de sabão em pó que o supermercado oferecia. "Brittany disse que você é responsável pelas compras, mas não o porquê de você ter que estar sempre acompanhada."

Santana rolou os olhos e aceitou qualquer caixa de sabão em pó que a diva tinha escolhido, jogando-a no carrinho. As duas garotas suspiraram quando viram a caixa aterrissar sobre a terceira caixa de ovos que elas já tinham pegado. A primeira tinha sido esmagada por uma garrafa de refrigerante e a segunda por um saco de arroz.

"Por isso," a Latina disse e apontou para a bagunça dentro do carrinho. "Eu _odeio_ fazer compras. Sempre que eu entro nesse supermercado, eu brigo com metade dos funcionários. Britt-Britt vem comigo para garantir que eu não seja expulsa."

Rachel apenas balançou a cabeça de leve e sorriu quando a Latina se esticou para alcançar a caixa de ovos esmagada.

"Todo mundo me odeia aqui dentro," ela continuou depois de ter jogado a caixa no chão, eficientemente espalhando ovos quebrados para todos os lados. Rachel suspirou. Pobres pintinhos...

"Eu não consigo imaginar como isso é possível," a diva respondeu sarcasticamente.

Santana sorriu e encolheu os ombros. "Hey, eu estou muito orgulhosa da minha imagem aqui dentro."

As duas voltaram a andar em silêncio, com Rachel olhando para a lista de compras e Santana olhando para o chão, sorrindo com satisfação toda vez que conseguia rolar o carrinho sobre o pé de alguém.

"Okay, só falta o pão agora e nós podemos ir," Rachel disse com um sorriso aliviado no rosto. Além das caixas de ovos e dedos do pé esmagados, ela tinha conseguido cumprir sua missão sem muitos estragos. Foi só quando ela viu o olhar furioso no rosto da Latina que seu sorriso foi morrendo aos poucos. "O quê?"

"O pão é a pior parte," ela explicou e bufou, rolando os olhos. "Aquela mulher é um capeta."

Rachel franziu. "Que mulher?"

**-x-**

"Oh, olha quem temos aqui!" a mulher disse com um sorriso falso no rosto. "A vaca mexicana retornou."

Santana rosnou e jogou o carrinho para o lado, eficientemente rolando-o sobre os pobres dedos de um senhor que estava passando naquele momento. Rachel balançou a cabeça. A Latina era uma ameaça à segurança alheia atrás de qualquer veículo, até carrinhos de supermercado.

"Já chega! É hoje que eu mato essa cachorra," a Latina grunhiu e tentou se atirar contra o balcão que a mulher responsável pela padaria estava usando como proteção, mas Rachel conseguiu agarrar as costas da jaqueta de couro dela no último momento e a puxar para trás.

"Santana!"

A mulher apenas riu e lançou um olhar debochado na direção das duas morenas. "E você trouxe Pinóquio com você, vaquinha!"

Santana parou de tentar se soltar e virou para olhar a diva. Um sorriso sádico apareceu em seu rosto quando ela viu o olhar assassino que tinha aparecido no rosto da morena menor.

Oooooh, a cachorra nem ia ver o que a atingiu.

**-x-**

Santana ainda tinha um olhar maravilhado e um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto quando as duas se sentaram em uma das poucas mesinhas vazias que estavam no canto mais afastado dentro do Lima Beans, quase uma hora depois. Rachel rolou os olhos pela milésima vez e tomou um gole do seu café quente.

"Você poderia parar de me olhar assim?" a diva murmurou quando a Latina continuou a encará-la em silêncio.

A Latina finalmente pareceu acordar do seu transe e soltou uma risada tão alta que praticamente todas as cabeças dentro do Café se viraram para as duas. "Quinn que se foda, você é a minha nova melhor amiga, Dobby."

Aquilo fez com que a diva rolasse os olhos mais uma vez. "Você está exagerando..."

"Dobby, você jogou um saco de pão integral na cara dela," Santana disse com aquele mesmo sorriso orgulhoso.

"Era a única coisa que tinha por perto."

"Depois você tentou acertar uma bisnaga recheada na cabeça dela," continuou.

"Só tinha um saco de pão integral!"

"Aí ela tentou gritar e você disse que tinha quase certeza de que tinha visto o barco do Gepeto entalado na garganta dela."

Rachel sorriu. "Eu estou orgulhosa de mim mesma por essa."

Santana riu mais uma vez.

"Eu admito que foi extremamente mal educado da minha parte agir daquela maneira," Rachel disse alguns segundos depois. "Mas eu não me arrependo nem um pouco. Aquela mulher deveria ser demitida."

A Latina concordou com a cabeça e sorriu diabolicamente. "Você vai ter que vir comigo no próximo mês, Dobby." Ela riu mais uma vez antes de tomar um gole do cappuccino que ela tinha pedido. "Eu ainda tenho que te apresentar ao açougueiro. Ele é um bosta, também."

A diva apenas balançou a cabeça e continuou tomando seu café.

As duas caíram em um silêncio confortável depois daquilo. A mesa que a Latina tinha escolhido estava estrategicamente posicionada de modo que elas pudessem observar tudo e não chamar a atenção de ninguém. Não havia quase ninguém que frequentasse McKinley ali naquela hora, mas a diva se recusava a jogar fora todo o trabalho que elas tinham tido durante semanas caso alguém as visse juntas por uma xícara de café.

Foi só quando Finn entrou acompanhado por uma líder de torcida morena que o silêncio foi interrompido.

"Hey, Dobby," Santana chamou. Ela continuou apenas quando a diva tirou os olhos do casal para olhar para ela. "Eu pensei que você e Finnderella tivessem começado a namorar alguns meses atrás."

Rachel concordou com a cabeça de leve. "Nós começamos."

"Mas..."

"Mas terminamos algumas semanas antes de começar as aulas," a diva continuou. Ela suspirou e voltou a olhar o casal que agora estava sendo atendido no balcão do Café. Finn tinha aquele sorriso idiota no rosto e a líder de torcida estava rindo de alguma coisa que ele tinha dito.

Santana rolou os olhos. A cena era tão estúpida que ela já podia sentir a ânsia de vômito chegando. "Por quê?"

"Não era pra ser," ela disse e sorriu quando viu o olhar enojado na cara da outra morena quando o casal juntou as mãos e foi andando até uma das mesas no canto oposto aos delas. "Finn é... bem, Finn. Eu passei tanto tempo correndo atrás dele porque eu pensei que ele fosse alguém que ele não era."

"Ele é um idiota," a Latina comentou. Rachel teve que se conter para não concordar com a cabeça.

"Eu sei que não há um fila de pessoas esperando para ficar comigo," continuou e encolheu os ombros. "Mas eu sei que um dia eu vou sair desse lugar e encontrar alguém que me queira." Ela lançou um olhar sujo na direção do gigante idiota. "Ou que pelo menos ouça o que eu falo." Ela parou por um momento. "E entenda, claro," adicionou.

Santana franziu. "Por que não em Lima?"

"Eu não sei," a diva respondeu. "Talvez essa pessoa esteja aqui, mas eu acho que eu já perdi minhas esperanças, sabe? Eu não vou continuar nessa cidade por muito mais tempo. É meio ridículo pensar desse jeito, mas eu sempre sonhei que tudo aconteceria no seu momento certo. Eu iria para NY, estudaria, entraria para minha primeira peça no meu último ano da faculdade, ganharia meu primeiro Tony depois de um ano atuando e encontraria minha alma gêmea logo em seguida." Ela riu de leve e balançou a cabeça. "É como se fosse meu pequeno conto de fadas."

"Não tem nada de errado em sonhar, Berry," a Latina disse e encolheu os ombros. "Eu também sonho alto. Não tão alto quanto você, claro," ela adicionou e a diva riu de leve. "Mas eu sonho. Eu me vejo em alguma grande faculdade um dia. UCLA, Yale, NYU. Para mim, tanto faz, contanto que ela seja longe desse buraco. Eu vou estudar Direito. Eu quero morar em uma grande cidade e poder voltar para casa exausta todos os dias, mas com aquele sentimento de que eu consegui escapar daqui e que eu nunca mais vou ter que voltar."

As duas se olharam por alguns longos segundos. Era como se elas estivessem se vendo pela primeira vez. Santana viu a garota com sonhos enormes por trás da diva com suéteres feios e Rachel viu a garota com uma determinação inabalável por trás de todo o falso desinteresse que a Latina deixava mostrar.

"Mas você já achou sua pessoa especial, San," Rachel finalmente disse.

Santana deixou um sorriso gentil escapar. "Yeah, eu sei."

"Seria bom se você fosse para Nova York." Rachel terminou a xícara de café em um longo gole porque ele já estava começando a ficar frio. "Eu gostaria de poder te ter por perto."

"É claro que você gostaria, Dobby," a Latina sorriu e encolheu os ombros. "Eu sou foda."

**-x-**

Santana estava arrumando as compras na cozinha enquanto a diva estava a observando, sentada em um dos bancos com um copo de suco na mão. Foi apenas aí, quase uma hora depois, que a Latina notou um detalhe importante que tinha passado despercebido durante a conversa que elas tiveram no Café.

"Pessoa," ela disse do nada.

"Perdão?" Rachel perguntou.

A Latina jogou o pacote de café moído no balcão e foi se sentar em um dos bancos ao lado da diva.

"Antes, você disse 'pessoa' e não 'homem'," ela comentou e viu franziu quando a diva concordou com a cabeça. "Então, isso significa que você..."

Rachel encolheu os ombros. "Eu fui criada por um casal homossexual, Santana. Se teve algo que meus pais me ensinaram foi que atração sexual não é algo pré-determinado. Eu não me sinto atraída por um gênero, e sim por uma pessoa."

"Você é bi?" ela perguntou só para confirmar.

"Sim, Santana," Rachel disse com um sorriso no rosto.

"Oh." A Latina parou por um momento e olhou para a diva. "Eu nunca teria imaginado. Mas, bem, tanto faz." Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seu rosto. "Então, Dobby... Muitas mulheres em sua vida?"

Rachel rolou os olhos. "Vamos dizer que você, Britt e Quinn são as mulheres que eu vejo com mais frequência."

Santana riu. "Yeah. Mas você já pegou alguém?"

"Eu já fiquei com uma garota, sim," a diva respondeu e se escondeu atrás do copo de suco quando a Latina praticamente quicou no banco com a notícia.

"Sério? Berry!" Ela deu um tapa um pouco forte demais nas costas da diva, fazendo com que essa se engasgasse com o suco. "Quem? Quando? Onde? Conte-me tudo, não esconda nada."

Foi apenas depois de alguns segundos, nos quais Rachel se certificou de que nada além de ar estava indo para seus pulmões, que a diva respondeu. "Não foi nada demais. O nome dela é Megan e ela fazia balé comigo. As meninas queriam sair no último dia antes das férias e a gente foi para uma pizzaria fora da cidade."

"Ela deu em cima de você?"

"Não exatamente," Rachel respondeu e balançou a cabeça. "Todo mundo estava conversando e Megan pediu para eu ir ao banheiro com ela. Eu não suspeitei de nada porque a gente sempre fazia isso, mas quando a gente chegou lá, ela meio que me jogou contra a parede e me beijou."

Santana riu. "Gosto dessas."

"Foi bom, mas depois eu disse que aquilo não podia acontecer de novo porque eu estava namorando Finn naquela época," Rachel continuou e sorriu quando Santana rolou os olhos. "Ela disse que entendia e a gente voltou para a mesa."

"Acabou?" A Latina perguntou. "Foi só isso?"

"Yeah. A gente continuou conversando e, quando eu terminei com Finn, eu fiquei com ela mais algumas vezes, mas não foi nada sério." Ela encolheu os ombros mais uma vez. "A gente conversa por telefone de vez em quando, mas eu não a vejo desde as férias. Eu acho que ela começou a namorar alguém, também."

"Ela é gostosa?"

"Santana!"

"O quê? Eu estou curiosa, Dobby."

A diva balançou a cabeça. "Yeah, Santana, ela é atraente."

"Hmmm." A Latina voltou a olhar a diva, quem tinha voltado a beber o resto do suco que tinha no copo. "E agora, Dobby? Interessada em alguém?"

"Honestamente, não." Ela descansou o copo vazio no balcão e se virou para olhar a outra morena. "Eu estou um pouco cansada de garotos. Ano passado foi exaustivo com Finn, Puck e Jesse."

"Garotas?"

"Ninguém em especial," a diva respondeu.

Santana levantou uma sobrancelha. "Se Brittany pedisse para ficar com você, você ficaria?"

Rachel olhou para ela com um olhar cuidadoso e se afastou um pouco da Latina.

"Se eu desse uma resposta honesta, você bateria em mim?"

A Latina parou por um momento antes de negar com a cabeça.

"Então, se ela estivesse solteira, sim."

"Não posso te culpar por isso, Berry. Minha Britt-Britt é perfeita," a Latina disse com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto. Rachel apenas sorriu. "Certo. E se eu pedisse?"

Rachel bufou. "Santana, a gente provavelmente se mataria antes de conseguir fazer qualquer coisa."

A outra morena riu. "Verdade. Hmmm, Tina?"

"Provavelmente não. Tina é... Tina. Eu não consigo me ver fazendo nada além de trocar um aperto de mãos ou um abraço com ela."

"Mercedes?"

"Muito diva." Ela riu quando Santana rolou os olhos. "Eu aprendi minha lição com Jesse, San. Aquela é uma experiência que eu não desejo repetir, acredite."

"Certo." Aquele mesmo sorriso malicioso ameaçou aparecer, mas ela conseguiu se controlar e manter um olhar inocente no rosto. Toda aquela conversa estava finalmente chegando ao ponto mais importante e ela tinha que ser discreta naquele momento para poder arrancar uma resposta sincera da outra morena. "E se _Quinn _pedisse?"

Os olhos da Latina brilharam quando ela viu as bochechas da diva corarem de leve enquanto ela tentava se esconder atrás do copo mais uma vez, só para corar mais ainda quando ela notou que não havia mais nada dentro do copo. Sem saber o que fazer, ela apenas passou a olhar para o balcão para poder evitar o olhar deliciado da outra morena.

"Hmmm, Quinn?" ela finalmente disse depois de alguns dolorosos longos segundos.

"Yeah, Dobby," ela disse e não conseguiu mais segurar o sorriso. "HBIC Quinn Fabray. Capitã das líderes de torcida, loira, olhos cor de avelã, sorriso bonito, corpão. Esteve grávida ano passado. Eu tenho certeza de que você deve saber quem é."

Aquilo só fez com que a diva corasse mais. "Eu sei que Quinn, Santana."

"Bom, então? Sim ou não?" ela pressionou.

"Santana, a chance de Quinn Fabray pedir para ficar comigo é, se não nula, quase impossível, então eu não vejo nenhuma razão para eu responder essa―" a diva começou.

"Dobby," a Latina interrompeu. "Nós estamos falando de casos hipotéticos."

"Oh, certo." Rachel limpou a garganta e voltou a mexer com o copo vazio para ter uma desculpa para evitar o olhar satisfeito da outra morena. "Hmmm, hipoteticamente falando, se Quinn pedisse para ficar comigo, então... sim. Eu ficaria com ela."

Santana teve que se conter para não quicar no banco mais uma vez.

"Hipoteticamente falando," a diva repetiu.

"Claro, Dobby!" Santana pulou do banco e foi praticamente saltitando até o resto das compras que ainda tinham que ser guardadas. Milhares de planos já estavam se formando em sua cabeça com essa nova informação.

"Santana," Rachel chamou e a Latina se virou com um sorriso grande demais para caber em seu rosto e um saco de arroz em mãos. "Essa conversa fica entre nós duas, okay?"

A Latina apenas concordou com a cabeça e voltou a guardar o resto das compras. Ela não precisava da ajuda de nenhuma outra pessoa para colocar seus planos em ação, de qualquer maneira.

**-x-**

"Santana me disse que você foi ao supermercado com ela hoje," Quinn disse enquanto equilibrava o celular entre o ombro e sua orelha e tentava escolher entre um vestido verde e um amarelo para poder usar durante o jantar com os amigos da sua mãe. Ela tinha passado o dia inteiro com sua mãe, arrumando a casa e fazendo comida para esse maldito jantar.

Ela ouviu a risada do outro lado e sorriu, feliz por estar sozinha em seu quarto. Ninguém podia ver o quanto a diva a afetava ali.

"Yeah, eu fui," Rachel respondeu. "Foi certamente uma experiência diferente."

"Santana bateu na mulher da padaria?"

"Oh, não," a diva respondeu. "Eu bati."

Aquilo fez com que a loira a loira começasse a rir e quase deixasse o celular cair. Jogando os vestidos na cama, ela pegou o celular e foi se sentar na janela. Aqueles vestidos poderiam esperar alguns minutos.

"Você o quê?"

Rachel suspirou. "Você conhece a mulher?"

"Yeah."

"Então você sabe como ela é uma vaca."

"Rachel!" Quinn riu mais uma vez.

"O quê? Ela me chamou de Pinóquio, Quinn. Pinóquio!"

A loira balançou a cabeça de leve.

"Santana ficou orgulhosa," a diva continuou. "Ela até pagou um café para mim."

"Eu queria estar lá para ver a cena," Quinn disse.

"Oh, um garoto filmou e colocou no YouTube. Santana acabou de me mandar o link, depois eu te mando. 'Louca atacando padeira com bisnaga' é o nome do vídeo. Eu fiquei um pouco ofendida de princípio, mas passou quando eu vi o quanto eu estou fabulosa no vídeo."

Quinn pode apenas balançar a cabeça.

"Mas isso não é importante," Rachel continuou. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Tentando escolher um vestido para usar no jantar com os amigos que trabalham com a minha mãe," ela respondeu.

"Hmmm, já decidiu?"

"Não," ela disse e foi até os dois vestidos que ela tinha jogado na cama. "Eu estou em dúvida entre um verde e um amarelo."

"Verde," Rachel disse quase imediatamente.

"Sério? Por quê?"

Rachel ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Sua voz estava um pouco rouca quando ela respondeu. "Combina com seus olhos."

Quinn sentiu um sorriso se formando em seus lábios enquanto ela pegava o vestido amarelo para poder guarda-lo mais uma vez. "Verde, então."

Sua mãe escolheu aquele momento para bater na porta e colocar sua cabeça para dentro do quarto. Ela franziu quando viu que Quinn ainda não estava vestida. "Quinnie, os convidados devem estar chegando a qualquer momento. É melhor se apressar."

"Claro, mãe."

"Cinco minutos," ela disse e voltou a fechar a porta.

Quinn suspirou e colocou o telefone contra o ouvido mais uma vez. "Eu tenho que ir, Rach."

"Oh, okay," a diva respondeu. "Eu deveria ir, também. Papai quer assistir aquele filme estúpido que eu nunca gravo o nome onde várias pessoas ficam presas em uma floresta e algum louco mata todo mundo com uma machadinha de novo. É ridículo, mas ele adora. Eu nunca vou entender aquele homem."

A loira apenas riu. "Okay. Divirta-se."

"Sarcasmo?"

"Yeah," a loira respondeu e riu mais uma vez. "Se serve de algum consolo, eu também não vou me divertir muito aqui. Vai ser um bando de gente velha conversando sobre negócios."

"Hmmm, eu prefiro o filme idiota do meu pai," a morena disse por fim. "Certo, é melhor eu deixar você ir se arrumar."

"Yeah... Boa noite, Rach."

"Boa noite, Quinn."

"Oh, espera!"

"Sim?"

"Santana passou dirigindo por aqui? Porque alguém arrancou a nossa caixa de correio essa manhã."

"Oh, yeah. Mas não se preocupe, você não foi a única."

**-x-**

**Mais um capítulo!**

**Obrigado por ler. Espero que tenha gostado.**

**Até a próxima ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: Voooooltei! Eu queria agradecer a todas as pessoinhas que deixaram um comentário. A opinião de vocês é muito importante para mim :) **

**N/A2: Eu tenho que admitir que eu fiquei um pouco perdida nesse capítulo, mas ele acabou saindo no final. Outro probleminha, eu não revisei direito, então vocês provavelmente encontrarão erros gramaticais ninjas perdidos por aí. Desculpe-me por isso.**

**Nada me pertence D:**

**-x-**

**Capítulo 7**

Rachel olhou para a folha de exercício de Álgebra que o professor tinha passado no início da aula e suspirou. Faltavam apenas duas questões para ela terminar, mas todas aquelas contas estavam fazendo sua cabeça latejar.

Tentando se distrair um pouco, ela levantou a cabeça e olhou ao redor. Cinquenta por cento dos outros alunos estava concentrado no exercício. Puck e outros cinco estavam dormindo enquanto o resto estava apenas olhando para o teto ou para fora da janela.

Um sorriso gentil apareceu no rosto da diva quando ela notou Brittany sentada no outro canto da sala. A loira tinha um pequeno franzido no rosto enquanto ela trabalhava o lápis furiosamente no caderno aberto que ela tinha sobre a mesa. Satisfeita com o entusiasmo da loira em terminar o trabalho, Rachel se voltou para sua própria folha, o sorriso ainda presente no rosto.

"Okay, classe," o professor chamou quando faltavam exatos cinco minutos para o sinal bater. "Eu vou chamar um por um aqui para devolver o trabalho da semana passada e quero que vocês entreguem o de hoje. Não se esqueçam de assinar, por favor. E eu nem vou me dar ao trabalho de corrigir se houver baba na folha," ele adicionou olhando diretamente para Puck, quem agora tinha começado a roncar. "Certo, vamos começar. Alison!"

"Berry!"

A diva pulou da carteira e caminhou até a mesa do professor, graciosamente desviando-se dos pés que "acidentalmente" apareceram pelo meio do caminho. O professor aceitou a folha de exercício do dia e ofereceu um raro sorriso quando entregou o outro trabalho, um grande 'A+' azul estampado no canto superior da folha.

"Parabéns. Continue assim, Rachel," ele disse. "Brown!" chamou logo em seguida.

Sorrindo satisfeita, ela se virou e agradeceu aos Céus quando conseguiu desviar no último segundo de uma cotovelada errante de Denise Brown que passou raspando por ela. A diva bufou. As pessoas estavam ficando cada vez mais violentas nos dias de hoje. Quando ela viu que Denise já estava voltando para sua carteira, ela apertou o passo e respirou aliviada quando finalmente se sentou, segura.

"Pierce!"

Um sorriso instantâneo apareceu em seu rosto, mas foi morrendo aos poucos quando viu que Brittany hesitou a ir à mesa do professor. Com a cabeça baixa, a dançarina se arrastou os poucos passos e não olhou para cima nem para receber o trabalho da semana anterior. Rachel franziu quando viu a loira balançar a cabeça de leve quando olhou para a folha e voltou para sua carteira com os ombros caídos.

O sinal bateu poucos minutos depois e todos começaram a sair pela porta. Rachel queria levantar e correr para a outra garota, mas teve que se manter sentada e esperar Denise, a Maníaca das Cotoveladas, passar antes de se arriscar.

"Hey, Britt-Britt," ela chamou quando a última pessoa saiu.

Brittany olhou para ela e sorriu de leve. "Hey, Rachie," ela murmurou e voltou a guardar seu material, o sorrindo sumindo imediatamente.

A diva franziu. "Nenhum abraço?"

A loira apenas balançou a cabeça. Com um suspiro, ela colocou a sua mochila em cima da carteira e sentou na cadeira. "Desculpe, Rachie," ela sussurrou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

"Hey." Rachel colocou a própria mochila na mesma carteira e pegou os pulsos da outra garota de leve, fazendo com que ela tirasse as mãos do rosto. Olhos azuis tristes estavam brilhando com lágrimas e a cena partiu o coração da diva. "Oh, Britt... O que aconteceu?"

Balançando a cabeça mais uma vez, a loira apenas puxou a outra garota para mais perto até que ela estivesse sentada em seu colo e a abraçou apertado, escondendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela. Sem saber o que fazer, a diva encostou sua cabeça no topo da dela e começou a cantarolar baixinho, esperando que aquilo fosse o suficiente para acalmar a loira.

Quase cinco minutos depois, Brittany finalmente parou de chorar, mas ela se negou a deixar a outra garota ir. Rachel ainda estava cantarolando, agora contra o ouvido dela, e o som suave da voz dela fez com que ela relaxasse um pouco.

"Desculpe," ela sussurrou contra o ombro da diva.

Rachel suspirou e beijou a têmpora da loira antes de se afastar o suficiente para poder olhá-la nos olhos. "Melhor?"

"Yeah..."

"Bom." Ela pegou uma das mechas loiras que tinha escapado do rabo-de-cavalo apertado da dançarina e a colocou atrás da orelha dela. "Você vai me dizer o que há de errado agora, Britt?"

O lábio inferior dela começou a tremer de leve e Rachel pensou que ela fosse começar a chorar mais uma vez, mas Brittany engoliu as lágrimas. "Não."

A diva tentou ignorar a pontada no peito, mas falhou miseravelmente.

"Não?" Sua voz tremeu um pouco.

Brittany balançou a cabeça e evitou olhar a diva nos olhos. "Não."

Foi a vez de a diva lutar contra as próprias lágrimas. Brittany tinha se tornado uma das pessoas mais constantes no dia-a-dia dela. A loira, com seus sorrisos gigantes e olhos brilhantes, parecia ter sempre algo que ela precisava contar para a diva, buscando-a em horários aleatórios durante o dia só para poder contar as novidades mais absurdas. E a diva amava todas as vezes que ela via a dançarina saltitar pelo corredor com aquele olhar animado no rosto, quando ela iria a arrastar até o banheiro só para falar que Lord Tubbington tinha finalmente aprendido a cagar no vaso.

Era... bom. A sensação de que alguém queria compartilhar os pequenos detalhes do seu dia com ela. Ela pensava que alguém finalmente a queria como uma verdadeira amiga, para mantê-la por perto. Para confiar e ser confiada.

"Você deveria ir para a sua próxima classe, Rachel," Brittany sussurrou. "O sinal bateu alguns minutos atrás."

Suspirando, a diva concordou com a cabeça e se levantou do colo da loira. Ela tentou olhar nos olhos dela mais uma vez, mas a dançarina estava com a cabeça baixa. Sem falar mais nada, ela pegou sua mochila e saiu da sala.

Talvez ela estivesse enganada esse tempo todo.

**-x-**

"Achei você."

A diva olhou para cima e se surpreendeu ao encontrar um par de olhos cor de avelã encarando-a de volta. Ela sentiu um pequeno sorriso involuntário se formar em seu rosto quando a capitã das líderes de torcida subiu os poucos degraus da arquibancada que as separavam e veio se sentar ao seu lado.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" a diva perguntou ainda sorrindo.

Quinn franziu. "Eu poderia te perguntar a mesma coisa." Ela se encolheu e colocou as mãos no bolso da jaqueta para poder esquentar os dedos que estavam dormentes. "Está congelando aqui fora, Rach."

Sem pensar no que ela estava fazendo, a diva se aproximou ainda mais da loira, de modo que seu braço esquerdo estivesse pressionado contra o braço direito dela. Quando a outra garota não se moveu para longe, ela se deixou relaxar.

"Eu gosto daqui," respondeu por fim. "É quieto."

Quando a outra garota não falou mais nada, a diva virou a cabeça para poder olhar o rosto dela. Quinn tinha voltado a franzir de leve, um olhar descontente nos olhos.

"Você esteve chorando," ela murmurou. O tom de preocupação que ela usou fez com que o coração da diva acelerasse de leve e trouxe um tom um pouco mais forte de vermelho às bochechas dela. "O que aconteceu, Rachel?"

"Brittany," ela praticamente sussurrou.

Um olhar de surpresa passou pelo rosto da loira. "Britt?"

A diva apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"Britt te fez chorar?" a loira perguntou com um sorriso gentil no rosto. "Rach, Brittany morreria antes de fazer qualquer pessoa chorar." Ela franziu. "Quero dizer, uma vez ela bateu em um senhor porque ele disse que levar o Lord T para passear no parque de coleira era estupidez, mas Santana teria batido nele de qualquer maneira," ela comentou.

Aquilo fez com que a diva sorrisse de leve. "Brittany bateu em um senhor?"

"Yeah," a loira disse e sorriu de volta. "Ele devia ter uns setenta anos."

"Oh, meu Deus! Ele ficou bem?"

"Eu não tenho certeza. Britt se sentiu mal por ter batido nele e insistiu que ele passeasse um pouco com Lord T. O velho maluco deu uns três passos e arrancou a coleira do gato, gritando 'seja livre, amigo!'," ela disse e riu. "Foi bastante divertido ver Britt correndo atrás do gato e Santana perseguindo o velhinho pelo parque. Eles devem ter corrido por uns cinco minutos até um dos guardinhas agarrarem Santana." A loira parou e pensou por um momento. "Ele era um velhinho muito saudável."

"E Lord Tubbington?"

"Oh, ele já era gordo demais naquela época. Ele deu uns cinco passos e desmaiou."

A diva franziu. Como aquele gato conseguiu sobreviver todos esses anos?

"Mas isso não é importante," Quinn continuou. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não tenho muita certeza, na verdade," Rachel disse e passou a brincar com uma mecha de cabelo para não ter que olhar para a outra garota naquele momento. "A gente... Urgh! Eu não sei o que aconteceu, Quinn. Para ser honesta, eu não acho que Brittany confie em mim."

A HBIC voltou a franzir. "Como assim?"

"Eu não sei!" a diva exclamou e jogou as mãos para o alto. "Eu não sei o que houve. Ela começou a chorar e eu quase comecei a chorar também porque eu não posso ver ninguém chorando. Aí eu perguntei o que houve e ela não quis responder e pediu para eu ir embora."

"Ooookay." Quinn encolheu os ombros. "Só isso?"

Rachel bufou, indignada. "Quinn Fabray! Brittany estava chorando e você me pergunta se foi _'só isso'_?"

Quinn rolou os olhos. "Rachel, Britt chora por qualquer coisa. Ontem mesmo, ela me ligou chorando duas horas da manhã porque tinha descoberto que os camundongos só vivem até três anos. Quero dizer, foda-se os camundongos," ela murmurou.

"Sério? Pobres camundongos..."

"Rachel!"

"Oh, yeah!" Ela encolheu os ombros. "Mas hoje foi diferente, Quinn. Eu estou sentindo que era alguma coisa importante e ela se recusou a me contar o que era. Talvez não seja nada demais, mas por que ela não iria querer me contar?"

A loira suspirou. "Eu não sei, Rach."

"Eu só sinto como se ela não confiasse o suficiente em mim, sabe?" a diva continuou. "Nessas últimas semanas, eu meio que me apeguei à ela. À vocês três, na verdade," ela acrescentou e bateu o ombro de leve contra o da loira.

Seu coração pulou uma batida quando ela sentiu o braço da loira circular sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto. Corando mais uma vez, ela olhou para o lado e encontrou o par de olhos mais bonito que ela já tinha visto na vida dançando e aquele sorriso pequeno puxando os lábios cheios dela de leve para cima, apenas o suficiente para fazer com que ela ficasse sem ar por alguns longos segundos. A conversa que ela tinha tido com a Latina durante o fim de semana voltou a sua cabeça pela milésima vez e a diva pressionou o rosto contra o ombro da loira para que esta não visse o efeito que toda aquela proximidade estava causando nela.

Maldita seja Santana e suas perguntas estúpidas!

"Eu não me preocuparia muito, Rach," a loira disse. "Brittany pode ser a pessoa mais simples desse mundo, mas até ela tem seus momentos complexos de vez em quando. E eu posso te afirmar aqui e agora que ela te considera uma grande amiga, então, seja qual for o problema, só dê um tempinho para ela pensar. Daqui a pouco, ela vai aparecer do nada e te abraçar, dizendo que ela comprou uma tartaruga nova porque a última que ela teve conseguiu fugir pela porta da frente."

Aquilo fez com que a diva risse.

"Não, é sério," Quinn murmurou contra o cabelo dela. "Ela conseguiu deixar uma tartaruga fugir. Pela porta da frente."

A diva riu mais uma vez. "Obrigado, Quinn."

"De nada, Rach."

As duas caíram em um silêncio confortável depois disso. O vento frio fez com que a diva tremesse de leve e Quinn a trouxe para mais perto.

"Só para a sua informação, eu te considero uma grande amiga, também," a loira disse depois de alguns minutos.

Rachel sorriu contra o ombro dela. "Quinn, não seja idiota."

"Hmmm?"

"Você não é minha amiga," a diva continuou com aquele mesmo sorriso besta no rosto. "Eu não gosto tanto assim de você."

Ela sentiu o ombro da loira tremer quando essa riu de leve. "Oh, sério? O que eu sou para você, então?"

"Minha motorista!"

Dessa vez, a diva teve que se afastar um pouco quando a loira voltou a rir. Um olhar de adoração apareceu no rosto da diva enquanto ela observava Quinn em seus raros momentos onde não havia qualquer tipo de máscara cobrindo seu rosto. Os olhos dourados brilhando, o sorriso enorme, a risada engraçada. Era como se ela tivesse vendo alguém completamente diferente, mas a mesma pessoa ao mesmo tempo. Quinn Fabray estava dolorosamente bonita naquele momento.

"Você é uma idiota, Rachel Berry," a loira finalmente disse quando conseguiu controlar sua respiração mais uma vez. "Mas eu acho que eu já te disse isso antes, não?"

"Já," Rachel respondeu e voltou a descansar a cabeça contra o ombro da loira, suspirando em contentamento quando essa voltou a abraça-la.

"Você é mesmo."

Rachel sorriu. "Eu menti," ela disse. "Eu gosto de você, Quinn."

"Yeah?" a loira sussurrou contra o cabelo dela.

"Mhmm." A diva concordou com a cabeça. "Mas só um pouquinho."

Quinn riu de leve mais uma vez.

"Bom saber." Ela a abraçou com mais força. "Idiota."

**-x-**

Rachel estava guardando os livros no armário para poder ir para a sala de música. Glee começava em dez minutos e ela planejava estar pelo menos cinco minutos adiantada. Afinal, pontualidade é uma qualidade bastante atraente.

Quando tudo estava organizado, a diva pegou sua mochila e fechou o armário. Olhando para o fim do corredor, ela encontrou Brittany dançando de um lado para o outro, desviando da grande massa de alunos que estava transitando pelo corredor naquele momento. Os olhos azuis dela estavam fixados na diva e Rachel se viu sorrindo.

"Hey, Brittany!" ela exclamou e acenou com uma das mãos, esquecendo-se por um momento que ela não deveria estar falando com a líder de torcida no meio de um corredor cheio. Não que ela estivesse ligando para o estúpido plano naquele momento. Ela tinha passado o dia inteiro esperando por uma oportunidade para falar com a loira e ela finalmente tinha chegado.

Brittany não respondeu, apenas continuou andando em direção à diva. Foi apenas quando a loira estava a poucos passos de distância que a diva viu o que estava na mão dela. O sorriso brilhante que tinha estado em seu rosto sumiu imediatamente.

"Brittany?"

_Splash!_

Foi como levar um tapa. O ataque tinha surpreendido tanto a diva que ela nem pensou em fechar os olhos antes de receber a slushie na cara. Seus olhos estavam ardendo e havia slushie escorrendo pelo seu rosto e pescoço, entrando pela gola do suéter de coelho que ela tinha escolhido usar naquele dia. Por um longo momento que pareceu uma eternidade, foi como se tudo tivesse parado, deixando o corredor em silêncio. Tal silêncio foi quebrado quando todos os ocupantes começaram a rir.

"Boa, Pierce!" alguém gritou no fundo e mais pessoas começaram a rir.

Em choque, a diva tentou tirar o excesso de slushie dos olhos para aliviar um pouco a ardência, mas ela sabia que essa não iria passar completamente até que ela pudesse lavar os olhos com água. Piscando, a diva olhou para cima e encontrou Brittany encarando-a com olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas.

"Britt?" Rachel sussurrou.

A líder de torcida abriu a boca como se ela fosse falar algo, mas nada saiu. Desistindo, ela jogou o copo vermelho vazio para o lado e balançou a cabeça bruscamente. Sem dizer nada, ela se virou e voltou pelo mesmo caminho que veio, recebendo tapinhas nas costas de pessoas que a diva nunca tinha visto na vida enquanto andava para longe e sumia no meio da multidão de alunos.

"Que merda acabou de acontecer aqui?"

Virando, Rachel encontrou Santana parada a poucos passos de distância com mais um copo de slushie na mão. A Latina olhou para o lugar em que Brittany tinha acabado de desaparecer e depois voltou a encarar a diva, quem ainda estava parada no meio do corredor, coberta de slushie sabor uva. Santana parecia estar tão chocada quanto ela.

Rachel apontou para onde a loira tinha ido. "Vá atrás dela, Santana," ela grunhiu entre os dentes. "Ela estava quase chorando."

Santana concordou com a cabeça e começou a marchar na direção que a loira tinha ido, parando apenas quando notou que ainda havia um copo cheio de slushie sabor cereja em sua mão.

"O que eu faço com isso agora?"

"Joga fora!" a diva exclamou.

_Splash!_

"Santana!"

"O quê? Você mandou em jogar fora!"

"Não em mim!"

"Foi mal!"

"Esquece isso e vai atrás dela, Santana," a diva grunhiu.

"Certo."

A diva observou a outra morena desaparecer no meio da multidão que ainda estava rindo dela. Sem saber o que fazer, ela tirou a mochila das costas e a guardou dentro do armário para evitar sujá-la mais do que o necessário. Livre do peso, ela começou a andar em direção ao banheiro do segundo andar enquanto tentava ignorar as pessoas que estavam rindo a apontando ao redor dela.

**-x-**

Quinn entrou no banheiro e encontrou a diva sentada na única cadeira disponível. Trancando a porta atrás de si, ela colocou a sua mochila no canto ao lado da porta e foi até a outra garota, agachando-se na frente dela.

"Rachel?" ela sussurrou e pegou o queixo da morena de leve, levantando-o para poder olhá-la nos olhos. Aqueles grandes olhos castanhos estavam cheios de lágrimas. "Oh, Rach... Não chore, por favor."

A diva balançou a cabeça de leve, fazendo com que um pouco de slushie voasse para todos os lados. "Eu não pretendia chorar," ela admitiu com um sorriso trêmulo. "É só que... Eu estou um pouco perdida no momento."

A loira concordou com a cabeça.

"Santana me contou o que aconteceu no corredor," ela disse e suspirou. "Ela está conversando com Brittany no vestiário nesse momento."

"Como ela está?"

"Um pouco chocada com o que ela fez e bastante confusa. E triste." A loira tirou uma das mechas castanhas que tinha estado grudada à testa da morena e a colocou atrás da orelha dela. "Brittany está bem, Rach. Você não precisa se preocupar com nada."

Rachel franziu. "Brittany acabou de jogar uma slushie na minha cara, Quinn. Como você espera que eu não me preocupe com nada?"

Quinn suspirou. "Rachel..."

"Não, você não entende," ela interrompeu. "Ela era a única que nunca tinha jogado uma slushie em mim, Quinn. Todas as líderes de torcidas e os jogadores de futebol já jogaram uma em mim. _Finn _já jogou slushie em mim. Duas vezes! Ela era a única que não tinha feito nada, nem mesmo me insultar."

"Rach―"

"E agora, ela..." A diva respirou fundo e fechou os olhos com força. "Eu não sei o que eu fiz de errado, Q."

"Hey," a loira chamou e pegou uma das mãos da diva que tinha estado descansando no colo dela, apertando-a com força até a morena abrir os olhos e focar nela. "Você não fez nada de errado, Rachel."

"Como você sabe disso?" ela praticamente sussurrou.

"Eu só sei, Rach," ela respondeu e sorriu de leve quando a diva rolou os olhos. "É você e Brittany. Qualquer pessoa que já tenha visto vocês duas juntas seria capaz de dizer que é impossível você fazer algo que vá magoa-la."

Rachel balançou a cabeça. "Eu devo ter feito alguma coisa..."

"Bem, mesmo que você _tenha _feito, o que eu honestamente duvido, nós não vamos descobrir tão cedo." Levantando, ela foi até a sua mochila e a abriu, pegando a pequena bolsa que ela sempre trazia para a escola quando havia treino. "Então, até lá, eu acho melhor a gente se livrar de toda essa slushie, não acha?"

"Brittany está com a minha bolsa," a diva disse. "Minhas roupas e minha toalha estão com ela."

"Eu sei, é por isso que eu trouxe as minhas coisas."

Abrindo a bolsa, ela tirou uma toalha pequena, um vidrinho de shampoo e um de condicionador.

"Vamos lá, Berry," ela chamou e sorriu.

"Quinn, não... Vai manchar tudo," Rachel reclamou.

"Eu não ligo," a loira disse e puxou a diva para a pia. "Agora fique quieta e me deixe fazer o meu trabalho em paz."

Cinco minutos depois, Quinn já tinha conseguido lavar o cabelo e o rosto da diva. Ela não conseguiu conter o pequeno sorriso que estava em seu rosto enquanto ela passava os dedos pelas longas mechas que ela estava penteando. Rachel estava com os olhos fechados e tinha um sorriso parecido no rosto, contente com a atenção que ela estava recebendo.

"Pronto," a loira murmurou depois de ter passado um pouco mais de tempo do que o necessário penteando o cabelo da morena. "Agora só falta você trocar de roupa."

"Eu não tenho nenhuma outra muda de roupas, Quinn."

"Eu trouxe o meu uniforme extra de educação física que eu sempre deixo guardado no armário comigo," a loira disse.

Quinn pescou o uniforme de dentro da mochila e o entregou para a diva. Rachel murmurou um agradecimento baixinho e foi para um dos cubículos do banheiro. Poucos minutos depois, a diva reapareceu vestida em uma blusa branca com WMHS escrito em letras grandes e vermelhas na frente e shorts vermelhos. A roupa estava um pouco grande demais nela e Quinn teve que morder o lábio para segurar a risada.

Rachel cruzou os braços e bufou. "Não se atreva a rir, Quinn Fabray!"

A loira cobriu a boca com uma mão e balançou a cabeça de leve, os olhos dourados brilhando. Sem conseguir se conter, ela deixou a risada escapar, fazendo com que a diva batesse o pé no chão petulantemente.

"Quinn!"

"Desculpe, Rach. Você..." Ela riu mais uma vez. "Você está... adorável."

Um sorriso satisfeito apareceu no rosto da loira quando a diva corou e olhou para baixo.

"Obrigado. Eu acho," a diva murmurou ainda corando. O sorriso da loira apenas aumentou.

Uma batida na porta fez com que as duas se virassem.

"Quinn?" Brittany chamou do outro lado da porta. "Você e Rachel ainda estão aí?"

Quinn olhou para a diva, quem assentiu com a cabeça. Suspirando, a loira foi até a porta e destrancou, abrindo-a para a dançarina poder entrar.

"Cadê Santana?" a loira perguntou.

"Glee."

"Oh," a HBIC olhou para trás e viu que Rachel estava encarando a outra loira com um leve franzido no rosto. "Bem, eu provavelmente deveria ir, também. Rach?" Ela andou até a morena e esperou a outra garota olhar para ela. "Eu vou estar te esperando, okay?"

A diva sorriu. "Okay, motorista."

Ela se surpreendeu quando a diva praticamente se atirou contra ela, abraçando-a com força. Recuperando-se do susto, ela envolveu a diva com os próprios braços e sorriu satisfeita. "Você vai ficar bem?" ela sussurrou contra o ouvido da morena e a apertou mais quando a sentiu tremer de leve. Rachel apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Afastando-se da diva, a loira pegou a mochila que ainda estava no chão e andou até a porta, passando por uma Brittany que tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. A dançarina levantou uma sobrancelha para a HBIC e Quinn se viu corando de leve.

"Tchau, Rach. Tchau Britt-Britt."

Quando a loira saiu do banheiro, Brittany fechou a porta e trancou-a mais uma vez. Rachel observou a dançarina enquanto esta se virava e a encarava. Ela não disse nada por alguns longos segundos.

"Você está engraçada, Rach," a loira quebrou o silêncio.

Cansada, a diva suspirou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Você vai falar o que há de errado agora, Brittany?" ela finalmente disse.

A dançarina concordou com a cabeça e andou até a morena, pegando uma das mãos dela e a guiando até a cadeira. Ela se sentou primeiro e puxou a diva para o seu colo, adotando a mesma posição que elas tinham estado naquela mesma manhã.

"Primeiro, eu queria pedir desculpas pelo o que eu fiz mais cedo," Brittany começou. Ela olhou para a diva com aqueles olhos azuis inocentes praticamente implorando para que a diva a perdoasse. Sem conseguir se manter séria por mais tempo, a diva descruzou os braços e abraçou a loira. "Eu sinto muito, Rachie."

"Está tudo bem, Britt," a diva sussurrou contra o ouvido dela.

"Não, não está nada bem, Rach." A loira se afastou apenas o suficiente para olhar nos olhos da morena. "Eu joguei uma slushie em você."

Rachel sorriu de leve. "Não é como se eu nunca tivesse levado uma slushie antes."

"Não de mim," Brittany disse. "Eu nunca tinha jogado uma antes."

"Verdade." A diva encolheu os ombros. "Agora já aconteceu, Britt."

"Eu sei," a dançarina disse com um biquinho no rosto. Com um suspiro, ela tirou uma mão da cintura da diva e a colocou dentro do bolso da jaqueta que ela estava usando, tirando um papel dobrado que estava lá dentro. Ela parou e olhou para a folha de papel por um momento, depois a ofereceu a diva.

"O que é isso, Britt?" Rachel pegou a folha de papel da mão da dançarina, mas não a desdobrou.

A dançarina suspirou mais uma vez. "É o trabalho de Álgebra da semana passada," ela respondeu. "O que a gente recebeu hoje."

Rachel desdobrou a folha e franziu quando viu o grande F marcado em vermelho no canto superior da folha. Olhando o resto das respostas, ela viu que a líder de torcida só tinha feito três das dez questões e não tinha acertado nenhuma delas.

"É o terceiro F que eu tiro nesse mês," a loira disse com um sorriso triste no rosto. "Eu já estou praticamente reprovada na matéria. Inglês e Biologia, também."

Tirando os olhos da folha, Rachel encarou a loira. "Brittany, por que você não me disse nada disso antes?"

"Eu..." Brittany fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. "Eu não queria que você pensasse menos de mim. Foi por isso que eu joguei a slushie hoje. Porque, se você pensasse que eu sou uma pessoa má, você não poderia pensar que eu sou estúpida."

Rachel amassou a folha de papel e a jogou para longe, virando-se para a loira com uma expressão determinada no rosto. Brittany se encolheu contra a cadeira e voltou a fechar os olhos, como se ela estivesse com medo da reação da morena.

"Brittany." A diva pegou o rosto da outra garota com as duas mãos. "Olha para mim."

Relutantemente, a dançarina abriu os olhos.

"Você não é estúpida," Rachel disse bem devagar. "Você me ouviu?"

"Mas eu sou..."

"Não!" ela praticamente gritou e Brittany se encolheu mais uma vez. "Britt, como você pode pensar isso de você mesma?"

A loira encolheu os ombros. "É o que todo mundo pensa de mim. Minhas notas são péssimas, Rachel. Minha irmã mais nova me chamou de idiota porque eu converso com os meus animais. Até Artie pensa que eu sou estúpida."

A diva franziu. "Artie?"

"Yeah... A gente brigou ontem porque eu dormi na casa da San no sábado," ela explicou. "Ele disse que Santana está se metendo entre nós dois de novo e, quando eu disse que Santana respeitava o nosso relacionamento, ele me chamou de estúpida." Ela arregalou os olhos. "Mas você não pode contar isso para Santana, Rachel. Ela vai matar o Artie se ela souber."

Rachel estava tremendo de leve no colo da loira. "Santana? _Eu_ vou matar o Artie!"

"Rachie..."

"Quem ele pensa que é para falar assim com você?" ela exclamou indignada.

"Rachel..."

"Eu vou empurrar a cadeira daquele filho da mãe de um penhasco!" ela continuou, ignorando a loira. Brittany tinha um sorriso entretido no rosto.

"Rach..."

"Mas não há penhascos em Lima. Droga. Nem nos meus planos homicidas essa maldita cidade me ajuda!"

"Rachel!"

A diva piscou, confusa. "Britt?"

"Para, okay? Você não vai empurrar ninguém de um penhasco." Brittany riu.

"Mas..." a diva começou.

"Não."

Rachel cruzou os braços e fez biquinho. "Okay."

A loira riu mais uma vez e balançou a cabeça de leve. Trazendo a diva para mais perto, ela descansou o queixo no ombro dela.

"Está tudo bem, Rachie," a loira disse. "Ele já me pediu desculpas cem vezes. E me mandou rosas. Oh, e ele me deu um camundongo!" Ela quicou na cadeira de tão animada, quase atirando a pequena diva no chão. "Ele é branco e tem olhos pretos e um rabo enooooorme."

"Que... legal, Britt."

"Né? Toda vez que eu olho para ele eu penso no Mickey! O que você pensa quando olha para um rato, Rachel?" Brittany perguntou animada.

A diva franziu. "Peste bubônica."

"O que é isso?"

"É uma―" ela parou e olhou nos olhos inocentes da loira. "Quer saber? Não é nada importante, Britt."

"Okay." A loira sorriu. "Então, Artie me deu vários presentes e agora ele fica me seguindo de um lado para o outro pelos corredores, mas eu ainda não voltei a falar com ele."

"Você vai terminar com ele?"

Brittany encolheu os ombros e olhou para o outro lado, um pequeno franzido no rosto. "Provavelmente, não. Quero dizer, Artie não é um dos piores namorados que eu já tive. Ele sempre foi muito gentil comigo, até esse fim de semana." Ela olhou para a diva e fez um careta. "Eu estou confusa, Rach. Foi a primeira vez que ele fez algo de errado e eu acho que seria injusto se eu não desse uma segunda chance a ele."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu já dei milhares de chances para San." Brittany suspirou. "Em todos os anos que a gente se conhece, eu nunca duvidei que Santana fosse a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida. Eu a amo com todo o meu coração, Rachel. Mas ela já me machucou muito, também. Ela errou várias vezes e eu a perdoei sempre. Artie se importa comigo, então por que ele não merece pelo menos uma segunda chance?"

Sem saber o que responder, a diva apenas continuou encarando a dançarina.

"Ele esteve lá quando ela me rejeitou," ela continuou quando a diva não falou nada. "Foi ele quem me ajudou a estudar para as matérias mais difíceis ano passado. Eu teria repetido se não fosse por ele. E enquanto eu me matava para poder recuperar minhas notas, ela estava dormindo com metade do time de futebol. E ela nem fez questão de esconder isso de mim."

Rachel suspirou. "Britt..."

"Não. Se eu posso perdoar Santana por tudo o que ela fez, então eu posso dar uma segunda chance a Artie. É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por tudo o que ele já fez por mim."

"Brittany," a diva chamou e só continuou quando a loira a olhou nos olhos. "Eu não posso te dizer o que fazer, e se você acha que você deve dar uma segunda chance a Artie, então dê. Mas eu não compararia Artie e Santana."

"Por que não?"

A diva sorriu. "Eu realmente tenho que responder essa pergunta? Artie é apenas mais um garoto que você conheceu na escola. Ele pode ser carinhoso e inteligente e atencioso. Mas, daqui a alguns anos, você vai olhar para trás e se lembrar dele, e ele vai ser apenas mais um garoto. Já Santana esteve em sua vida por anos, Britt. Ela é sua melhor amiga. Pense em todas as memórias que vocês criaram durante todo esse tempo. Talvez ela não tenha estado ao seu lado o tempo todo, e ela pode ter cometido milhares de erros e ter te feito chorar muitas vezes. Ela é Santana Lopez, Brittany, e ela está longe de ser perfeita. Mas, ao mesmo tempo que ela te fez chorar, ela te fez sorrir em dobro. Eu nunca vi na minha vida duas pessoas mais perfeitas uma para a outra como vocês duas. Então, yeah, você nunca deveria comparar Santana e Artie. Não vai ser justo para nenhum dos dois."

Brittany ficou em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, absorvendo tudo o que a diva tinha acabado de falar. Ela sabia que tudo o que tinha sido dito era verdade. Santana era e provavelmente sempre seria a pessoa mais importante na vida da loira. Nada no mundo se comparava à sensação de estar com a Latina, não importa como. Mas nem tudo era perfeito. Santana era uma das pessoas mais difíceis de lidar e Brittany já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes ela tinha chorado pela Latina.

"Eu..." Ela respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para a diva. "Eu vou dar uma segunda chance a ele."

Rachel resistiu ao impulso de agarrar a loira pelos ombros e sacudi-la até que ela entendesse que Santana era a pessoa certa. Brittany estava perdendo tempo com Artie, apenas adiando o que certamente seria os dias mais felizes de sua vida. Mas era a escolha da loira. Se ela quisesse dar mais uma chance ao Artie, Rachel não falaria nada.

Tudo daria certo no final, disso ela tinha certeza.

"Okay, Britt-Britt," a diva disse com um sorriso sincero no rosto. O sorriso desapareceu imediatamente. "Mas eu ainda não gosto dele."

Brittany riu. "Okay."

"Vamos fazer um acordo, Brittany." A diva pulou do colo da loira e foi até onde ela tinha jogado o trabalho de Álgebra da loira. Desamassando a folha, ela a devolveu a loira e sorriu mais uma vez. "Eu tenho minhas tardes de terça e quinta livres. Então, você vai aparecer na minha casa durante essas tardes e eu vou te ajudar a estudar para as matérias que você precisa de nota. O que você acha?"

A loira sorriu, seus olhos azuis brilhando mais uma vez. "Sério? Rachel!" Ela pulou da cadeira e agarrou a diva ao mesmo tempo, abraçando-a e girando-a ao redor com entusiasmo. Rachel gritou e riu, feliz ao ver que a loira finalmente tinha voltado a agir como antes. "Espera!" Colocando a diva de volta no chão, a loira a encarou com um franzido no rosto. "Você disse que era um acordo. O que você ganha com isso?"

"Eu passo mais tempo com você," a diva respondeu. Brittany voltou a franzir quando a outra garota passou a olhar para o chão, seus ombros tensos. "Quero dizer, a gente vai se ver mais vezes e... Nós somos amigas, certo?"

Quando a loira demorou a responder, Rachel olhou para cima com um olhar preocupado no rosto. Toda a preocupação morreu quando ela viu o sorriso gigante que estava tomando conta do rosto da dançarina.

"Rachel, eu acho que você é a estúpida de nós duas," a loira disse. "É _claro _que nós somos amigas, Rachel! Duh!"

Sem dar tempo para a outra garota pensar, a loira a agarrou mais uma vez e a abraçou com força. A risada aliviada que escapou a diva apenas fez com que ela a abraçasse ainda mais forte.

"Ninguém é estúpida aqui, Britt-Britt," a diva murmurou contra o pescoço da dançarina. "Ninguém."

**-x-**

"Motorista! Satã!"

Quinn sorriu e Santana rolou os olhos quando as duas retornaram ao banheiro quando Glee acabou. Elas encontraram Rachel e Brittany sentadas na cadeira com um caderno aberto no colo da diva, enquanto essa explicava algo para a dançarina.

"Cala a boca, Dobby."

"O ensaio já acabou?" As duas garotas assentiram com a cabeça. "Huh, eu nem vi o tempo passar. Como foi?"

A Latina bufou. "Um pesadelo! Finnderella resolveu arrastar aquela coisa que ele chama de namorada para o clube. Acredite quando eu digo que aquela _pessoa _tem a pior voz que eu já ouvi na minha vida. Meus ouvidos estavam sangrando quando ela finalmente parou de nos torturar!"

A diva rolou os olhos. "Depois _eu _sou a dramática..."

"Não, é sério," Quinn disse. "Ela é péssima."

"Péssima? Você está de sacanagem com a minha cara?" a Latina exclamou. "Eu vou dar um tiro na cara daquela vadia se ela abrir a boca mais uma vez perto de mim."

Quinn apenas balançou a cabeça antes de se virar para a outra morena, um sorriso gentil automaticamente aparecendo em seu rosto. "Hey, Rach. Pronta para ir?"

A diva assentiu com a cabeça. "Yeah, eu só tenho que pegar minha mochila e alguns livros no meu armário antes."

Depois de receber um abraço que durou séculos e quase a matou asfixiada de Brittany e falhar todas as cinco vezes que ela tentou abraçar a Latina, as duas garotas deram os braços e basicamente saltitaram para fora do banheiro, sorrisos idênticos nos rostos.

Santana bufou mais uma vez. "Se elas continuarem assim, eu vou ter que dar um tiro na cara delas, também."

Brittany riu.

"Eu acho fofo," disse a loira. "A gente deveria fazer as duas se agarrarem logo."

Um sorriso maquiavélico foi crescendo no rosto da Latina. "Yeah."

"Você tem um plano?"

Santana encolheu os ombros, seu sorriso diabólico brilhando.

"Alguns..."

**-x-**

**Oh, Santana...**

**Eu certamente me divertirei bastante escrevendo o próximo capítulo.**

**Obrigado por ler. Espero que tenha gostado.**

**Até a próxima ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Eu já cansei de pedir desculpas pela demora ): Mas, enfim, sorry! Eu juro que eu ia postar isso aqui semana passada, mas eu acabei sendo sequestrada para comemorar o meu aniversário. 1.8! Foi uma ótima semana (:**

**Então, eu tentei compensar e escrevi bastante nesse capítulo. Tem quase 10k, mas eu não vou fazer isso com os próximos, okay? É simplesmente grande demais. E eu queria agradecer todas as pessoas que deixaram comentários. Eles são muito importantes. Se vocês quizerem deixar sugestões, eu não vou reclamar. Hahaha. Muito obrigado!**

**Eu me diverti bastante escrevendo esse! É relendo capítulos como esse que eu vejo o quanto eu sou idiota. Espero que você se divirta lendo tanto quanto ;)**

**Glee não é meu. **

**-x-**

**Capítulo 8**

Santana olhou para os dois copos de suco de laranja que ela tinha em mãos e sorriu diabolicamente. Ainda sorrindo diabolicamente, ela olhou para o balcão da cozinha, onde Rachel estava sentada com aquele olhar inocente no rosto, e teve que morder o lábio para não rir diabolicamente. Caralho, ela era uma gênia.

"Então, Dobby," ela começou. "Animada?"

"Yeah, bastante." A diva sorriu. "Obrigado por ter me convidado, Santana."

A Latina apenas encolheu os ombros e se virou, os copos cheios até a boca de suco firmes em suas mãos. Rachel ainda tinha aquele sorriso brilhante no rosto que era capaz de cegar qualquer um que olhasse diretamente para ele por mais de cinco segundos e aquilo fez com que ela se sentisse culpada por alguns poucos segundos, mas a culpa evaporou assim que ela se lembrou do porquê ela estava fazendo aquilo. Dobby estaria a agradecendo mais tarde.

"É só uma ida ao shopping, Berry," Santana disse, franzindo.

A diva acenou com a cabeça, o sorriso brilhante diminuindo aos poucos. "Yeah, eu sei."

"Então pare de me agradecer de cinco em cinco minutos." Santana deu alguns poucos passos em direção à diva, calculando o momento exato para colocar seu plano perfeito em ação. "Perdeu a graça depois das dez primeiras vezes."

Um leve tom de vermelho se espalhou pelas bochechas da diva. "Desculpe," murmurou, olhando para baixo. "É só que..." Ela suspirou. "Nada. Esquece."

Santana voltou a franzir. "O quê?"

"Nada."

"Dobby..."

"É estúpido," Rachel disse e cruzou os braços, suas bochechas ganhando um tom mais escuro de vermelho. "Você vai rir de mim."

Santana encolheu os ombros. "Provavelmente, mas eu vou rir de você mesmo se não for estúpido. Eu só gosto de rir de você, Dobby."

Rachel bufou. "Por que eu te considero uma amiga mesmo?"

"Porque eu sou foda."

Rolando os olhos, a diva descruzou os braços e desviou o olhar.

"Eu só... Essa é a primeira vez que alguém além dos meus pais e Finn me chamou para sair," ela admitiu. Suas bochechas coraram mais uma vez. "Quero dizer, foi a primeira vez que um amigo me chamou pra sair," acrescentou. Uma risada curta sem humor nenhum escapou a diva. "E isso é tão patético considerando o fato de que eu vou fazer dezessete anos em alguns meses, então, vou pode começar a rir agora."

A Latina olhou para a outra morena sentada no balcão com a cabeça baixa, evitando olhar para ela, e sentiu um aperto no peito. Não apenas porque Rachel não tinha tido nenhum amigo para sair com ela durante todos aqueles anos, mas porque ela era parcialmente culpada e por isso e, alguns meses atrás, ela realmente teria rido da pequena diva por isso.

Sem deixar a culpa aparecer ― ela ainda era Santana Lopez, afinal ―, a Latina foi até o balcão e colocou os copos de suco de lado. O seu plano perfeito poderia esperar mais alguns minutos. Virando-se para a diva, ela abriu a boca, só para fecha-la quando nada saiu. Rachel apenas olhou para o outro lado, provavelmente envergonhada.

_Bem, mas que merda. _Santana suspirou. Ela não tinha a mínima ideia do que falar para a diva. Meter porrada nos outros? Yeah, ela nem pensaria antes. Agora, consolar outra pessoa? Ela se sentia mais perdida do que Hudson dentro de uma biblioteca. _Onde está Brittany quando você precisa dela?_

Ela apenas suspirou mais uma vez e deu de ombros. Berry que se contente.

"Eu te chamei para ir ao supermercado," ela apontou e fez uma careta em seguida. Yep, definitivamente mais perdida do que Finnderella em uma biblioteca. Aquele filhote de gigante provavelmente nem sabia o que uma biblioteca era. Então, isso era, tipo, o nível mais alto possível de perdido. "Aquilo conta. Certo?"

Rachel encolheu os ombros. "Tecnicamente, Brittany me pediu para ir. E era apenas para te impedir de estrangular alguém."

"Talvez, mas isso não significa que eu não tenha me divertido," ela disse relutantemente. "Quero dizer, você bateu na vaca da padaria com uma bisnaga. Foi a viagem ao supermercado mais interessante que eu já fiz na minha vida."

Aquilo fez com que a diva sorrisse. "Eu ainda não acredito que eu bati nela."

"E a gente tomou café depois e eu ainda descobri que você já comeu uma gostosa―"

"Santana!" Rachel guinchou e a Latina riu. "Eu nunca―Urgh! Você é frustrante, sabia? Eu nunca disse que eu... _comi _alguém. Eu fiquei com ela, foi só isso."

"Hmmm, só ficou?"

"Só... Quero dizer... A gente... Eu não dormi com ela!" ela finalmente exclamou, suas bochechas corando um tom escuro de vermelho.

Santana sorriu seu melhor sorriso diabólico. "Dobby, eu estava só brincando. Mas, sério, o que vocês fizeram?"

"Nada!"

"Oooookay." Ela deu de ombros, mas aquele sorrisinho nunca deixou seu rosto. "Como eu ia dizendo, a gente conversou sobre tópicos _bastante _interessantes. Então, eu acho que você pode considerar aquela tarde como a primeira vez que você saiu com um amigo. E sabe qual é a melhor parte? _Eu_ sou o amigo."

Rachel, ainda bem vermelha, esticou o braço e pegou uma das mãos da Latina que estavam em cima do balcão, apertando-a de leve. "Obrigado, Santana." Aquele brilho voltou aos olhos da diva mais uma vez. "Você realmente tem um coração. Considere-me completamente chocada."

Santana rolou os olhos, mas ela ainda estava sorrindo. "Yeah, yeah. Eu achava que eu já o tinha vomitado alguns anos atrás, mas talvez ele ainda esteja perdido por aqui. Pequeno e negro, mas ainda está aqui."

A diva apertou sua mão mais uma vez.

"É maior do que você pensa, San," ela murmurou e sorriu.

"Talvez," a Latina admitiu. "Mas chega dessa merda emotiva, eu já fiz a minha parte."

Olhando para os copos de suco, ela calculou o momento perfeito para atacar. Rachel ainda tinha aquele olhar contente no rosto, então ela tinha que ser rápida. Britt já deveria estar chegando com Quinn. A Latina pegou os copos e se virou mais uma vez.

"Então, Dobby," ela disse e deu mais um passo para frente.

"Sim?" Rachel perguntou inocentemente.

"Eu só―" Santana deu o último passo e fingiu ― brilhantemente, em sua humilde opinião ― tropeçar em nada e jogou os dois copos de plástico para o alto. Foi como ver uma cena de filme em câmera lenta, o suco de laranja viajando pelo ar e a expressão horrorizada no rosto da diva. Merda, ela devia ter filmado isso.

Rachel gritou quando o suco a atingiu e pulou do balcão. Ela estava _completamente_ encharcada. Bem, o plano original era jogar apenas um copo, mas Santana sempre achou que era melhor pecar por excesso. O vestido azul que Rachel estava usando era perfeito para a diva, fazendo com que ela parecesse uma boneca. Ou um chaveiro. Rachel era apenas miúda demais. E por mais perfeito que fosse aquele vestido, ele ia contra o plano primoroso da Latina. Então...

Parte um: Tirar Rachel daquele vestido que a fazia parecer uma criança inocente ― Perfeitamente completa.

"Oh, meu Deus. Desculpe, Dobby!" Santana exclamou, quase não conseguindo esconder seu sorriso satisfeito. "Foi um terrível acidente."

A diva apenas olhou mais uma vez para o seu vestido arruinado e suspirou. "Está tudo bem, Santana. Acontece," ela disse e encolheu os ombros. "Eu posso dar um pulo em casa para trocar de roupa em quinze minutos. Sem problema."

"O quê? Não!" Santana a agarrou pelo braço e começou a arrasta-la para fora da cozinha. "Isso seria totalmente desnecessário. Eu tenho toneladas de roupas no meu closet. A gente pode arrumar alguma coisa que caiba em você."

Rachel sorriu. "Se você tiver certeza."

Santana apenas deu de ombros, virando para que a diva não visse seu sorriso diabólico aparecer mais uma vez. "Claro, Dobby. Sem problemas."

Parte dois: Vestir Rachel com a menor quantidade de roupas possível ― Iniciada.

**-x-**

Rachel olhou mais vez para o espelho e sentiu sua boca se abrir mais alguns centímetros. Ela estava quase certa de que, mais alguns, seu queixo chegaria ao chão.

"Hmmm, Santana?"

"Sim, Dobby?" A Latina apareceu na porta do closet carregando mais algumas peças de roupa e teve que morder o lábio para não rir da expressão escandalizada no rosto da diva. Deixando seus olhos descerem mais um pouco, ela sentiu a própria boca se abrir um pouco porque, sério, ela nunca tinha imaginado que Rachel estava escondendo _aquele _corpo por baixo de todas as camadas e mais camadas de suéteres ridículos que ela usava na escola. "Wow."

Corando, a diva olhou mais uma vez para o espelho e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu não vou sair desse quarto usando esse vestido, Santana," ela disse, puxando o vestido para baixo em uma falha tentativa de cobrir um pouco mais de perna. Só para o vestido subir e mostrar mais ainda do que antes quando ela soltou. A diva bufou. "Sério, se eu virar de um jeito certo, eu posso praticamente ver meu útero!"

A Latina levantou uma sobrancelha. "Berry, você não está usando calcinha?"

"Por que eu não estou surpresa de que essa foi a conclusão que você tirou daquela frase?" Rachel murmurou e jogou os braços para o alto, arrependendo-se imediatamente quando o vestido subiu junto e revelou, bem, tudo.

"Yep, você está usando calcinha, afinal."

"Santana!"

"Okay, okay." A Latina andou até a diva e despejou a pequena pilha de roupas que ela tinha nos braços. "Experimente essas."

Rachel jogou as roupas na cama da outra garota e começou a olhar as peças de roupa. Ela pescou uma aleatoriamente e franziu.

"Hmmm, o que seria isso?" perguntou.

"Uma blusa, Dobby."

O franzido dela se aprofundou. "Santana, isso pode ser qualquer coisa, _menos _uma blusa."

Santana rolou os olhos e tirou a suposta blusa das mãos da diva, esticando-a na cama. As duas deram um passo para trás e pararam para analisar.

"Viu? Uma blusa."

"O que exatamente isso deveria cobrir?"

"Não seja tão dramática, Dobby. Ela cobre o necessário."

"O que você considera necessário, Santana? Os mamilos?"

"Depende da situação, mas eu posso te assegurar que essa blusa cobre os seus mamilos, Dobby."

Rachel bufou. "Os dois?"

"Até o terceiro, se você tiver."

"Eww, Santana!"

A diva pegou a blusa e um short que parecia curto demais para ser considerado um short, já que, depois de uma olhada rápida, ela percebeu que nenhuma das outras "blusas" parecia ser capaz de cobrir meio mamilo. Resignada, ela andou até o banheiro e fechou a porta.

Cinco minutos depois, ela saiu do banheiro com o rosto tão quente que ela tinha certeza de que era possível fritar um ovo em sua testa. Não que ela tentaria. Pense em todos aqueles pobres pintinhos...

"Wow, Berry!" Santana gritou da cama, um sorriso predador aparecendo em seu rosto. "Não é que a blusa cobriu os seus mamilos, afinal. Infelizmente."

Okay, ela tinha certeza de que era impossível corar mais. E ela estava errada.

"Fica quieta," ela disse e tacou o vestido que ela tinha acabado de tirar em cima da Latina, quem estava rindo e rolando na cama. "Isso não é engraçado, Santana. Eu estou me sentindo praticamente pelada aqui."

Santana olhou para a blusa que tinha um decote enorme e era curta demais para cobrir todo o abdômen da diva, deixando muita pele bronzeada a mostra. Depois ela olhou para os shorts que nem ela mesma ousava usar e as pernas longas demais para uma pessoa tão pequena e teve que morder os lábios. Rachel _estava_ praticamente pelada.

Ela estava bastante orgulhosa do seu trabalho. Quinn teria um orgasmo na hora que ela visse a pequena diva assim.

Parte dois: mais do que completa!

"Você tem um corpo bonito, Dobby," ela disse só para ver a diva corar mais, deixando seus olhos correrem pelas pernas quilométricas da diva. Não que alguém pudesse culpa-la. Ela era lésbica e não era cega. "Você deveria se vestir assim mais vezes."

A campainha tocou antes que a diva pudesse responder.

"Deve ser Britt e Q," a Latina disse e pulou da cama. "Vai terminar de se arrumar enquanto eu vou atender a porta."

Rachel apenas assentiu com a cabeça e voltou para o banheiro.

Satisfeita com o resultado da parte inicial do seu plano, Santana desceu as escadas com um sorriso convencido no rosto e correu até a porta. Ela não tinha nem terminado de girar a maçaneta quando a porta se abriu sozinha com força e ela se viu sufocada em um abraço tão forte que fez com que ela engasgasse, perdida entre mechas loiras voadoras.

"Oi, San!" a pessoa gritou no seu ouvido e a apertou mais, rindo escandalosamente.

Okay, ela já tinha passado por situações como essa antes. Brittany era uma pessoa muito carinhosa e um pouco histérica, afinal, e ela era amiga da dançarina por anos. Então, não era como se ela já não estivesse acostumada a abraços entusiásticos e gritos animados.

O único problema era que ela podia ver _Brittany_ parada do outro lado da porta com uma expressão culpada no rosto.

O que significava que só podia ser a _outra loira _que estava agarrada ao seu pescoço como se ela estivesse determinada a separar sua cabeça do resto do corpo.

"Que porra é essa?" ela exclamou, tentando empurrar Quinn para longe antes que a capitã a matasse asfixiada. "Quinn, solta!"

A loira finalmente a largou e deu um passo para trás, um sorriso tão grande no rosto que a Latina podia jurar que tinha visto todos os dentes dela. Os olhos cor de avelã dela estavam brilhando e levemente desfocados. E a risadinha... Aquela maldita risadinha fez com que todas as dúvidas sumissem.

"Britt," ela chamou.

A dançarina entrou na casa, mas não olhou para a morena. "San?"

"Você pode me dizer por que Quinn está bêbada?" ela perguntou.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, San." Ela se virou para Quinn, quem estava sorrindo e acenando com entusiasmo para o vaso de planta que fica ao lado da porta. "Quinn não está bêbada. Certo, Quinn?"

A HBIC se virou para as duas e deu mais uma risadinha besta. "Santana, sua planta é tão legal!"

"Ela está praticamente morta, Q."

"O quê?" A capitã das líderes de torcida exclamou e se virou para a planta seca com uma expressão desolada no rosto. "Oh, meu Deus! A gente tem que leva-la para o hospital. Agora! Vamos, Brittany." Ela agarrou a outra loira e tentou arrasta-la para fora da casa, completamente se esquecendo da planta no meio do caminho.

"Okay, talvez ela esteja um pouco bêbada," a dançarina admitiu.

Santana agarrou Quinn pelas costas da blusa e a arrastou para dentro de casa, fechando a porta da frente. Ainda segurando a loira, ela foi até a sala e a sentou no meio do sofá, onde ela afundou no meio das almofadas e soltou mais uma risadinha.

"Eu amo esse sofá!"

Brittany estava evitando olhar para a Latina e rir ao mesmo tempo. "Me desculpa, San! Eu sinto muito, mas eu estava tentando ajudar. Não era para ela ter ficado tão bêbada."

"Britt-Britt, Q fica bêbada só de sentir o cheiro de álcool."

"Oh, meu Deus. Eu amo essa televisão!" Quinn exclamou.

As outras duas garotas a ignoraram.

"Eu sei, mas eu queria que ela ficasse mais relaxada, então eu batizei o suco dela," a loira explicou. "Eu pensei que ela fosse reparar, mas ela bebeu aquele suco tão rápido e, bem, ela ficou assim depois."

Elas se viraram para ver Quinn abraçada com uma das almofadas gigantes do sofá, aquele mesmo sorriso assustadoramente largo no rosto. "Eu amo essa almofada!"

"Britt, Q age como uma criança de cinco anos que comeu um quilo de açúcar quando está bêbada. Como isso poderia ajudar no nosso plano?"

"Eu sei lá, pareceu uma boa ideia na hora."

Santana quase caiu quando Quinn jogou a almofada para o lado e se atirou contra ela, agarrando-a pelo pescoço mais uma vez. "Santana, eu te amo!"

"Q, eu não consigo respirar!"

Todas as três pararam e olharam para a entrada da sala quando alguém limpou a garganta. Três pares de olhos se arregalaram quando elas viram Rachel parada ali com uma expressão que era uma mistura de chocada e entretida.

"Wow," ela sentiu Quinn sussurrar quase contra o ouvido dela. O olhar de puro encanto no rosto da capitã fez com que a Latina quase risse. Talvez Quinn tivesse acabado de ter um orgasmo, afinal. "Eu amo aqueles shorts."

"Todas amamos, Q. Todas," Santana comentou.

A diva franziu. "Santana, por que Quinn está agarrada ao seu pescoço?"

Quinn sorriu aquele sorriso assustador e a abraçou com mais força, eficientemente cortando o fluxo de ar para o pulmão da Latina. "Eu a estou abraçando, Rachel. Porque eu a amo," ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Quinn, querida, eu acho que você está... matando a Santana," ela disse enquanto observava Santana tentar se libertar do abraço mortal da loira sem sucesso. A diva começou a ficar preocupada quando a Latina ganhou um leve tom vermelho no rosto. "Hmmm, Quinn, eu quero um abraço, também! Vem aqui me dar um abraço."

Foi imediato. A loira largou a Latina, a empurrou para o lado e saiu praticamente correndo ― tropeçando ― até a pequena diva, quem tinha uma leve expressão de pânico no rosto. Ela deveria.

Em um movimento fluido demais para alguém bêbado, a HBIC abraçou a pequena morena pela cintura e a tirou do chão. Rachel soltou um gritinho e se agarrou aos ombros da outra garota como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Quando Quinn não fez nada além de segura-la, a morena relaxou contra ela e a abraçou de volta, deslizando seus braços ao redor do pescoço da loira.

"Oi, Rachel," ela sentiu a loira murmurar contra o seu pescoço, onde ela tinha enterrado sua cabeça. "Eu realmente amo o seu short. E as suas pernas."

Aquilo fez com que a diva risse de leve. "Obrigado, Quinn."

A loira a colocou de volta no chão, mas manteve os braços ao redor da cintura da diva. Rachel pode ver o rosto dela de perto e sorriu porque Quinn estava simplesmente adorável. O cabelo da loira, normalmente preso em um rabo-de-cavalo apertado sem uma mecha fora do lugar, agora estava todo bagunçado, apontando para todos os lados. Os olhos dela estavam brilhando, suas pupilas estavam dilatas e havia um corado permanente nas bochechas dela.

"O que aconteceu com você, Q?" ela perguntou com um sorriso gentil no rosto.

"Eu estou bêbada!" Quinn exclamou e sorriu mais uma vez, mostrando todos os dentes brancos para quem quisesse ver. "Você está bêbada, também, Rach?"

Santana sentiu mais do que viu Brittany se esconder atrás dela quando Rachel empurrou Quinn gentilmente para o lado e fixou um olhar venenoso nas duas. Pegando a HBIC pela mão, a diva entrou na sala e andou até a dupla. Santana tinha seu melhor olhar de desinteresse no rosto, mas Brittany estava olhando a diva por cima do ombro da Latina com grandes olhos azuis cheios de culpa.

"Santana, Brittany," a diva começou quando parou em frente ao par.

"Dobby?"

"Vocês podem me explicar como Quinn acabou bêbada?" ela perguntou olhando diretamente para a Latina.

Santana rolou os olhos e deu de ombro. "Você deveria estar perguntando a ela, Berry. É ela quem está bêbada, afinal."

Rachel assentiu com a cabeça uma vez e se virou para a dançarina que estava atrás da Latina. "Brittany?"

"Foi um acidente!" a dançarina exclamou.

"Britt!"

"Desculpe, San, mas eu não sei mentir." A dançarina saiu de trás da Latina e encolheu os ombros. "Você sabe disso. Sobre Quinn, foi um acidente," ela disse se virando para a diva.

Rachel sorriu, mesmo sabendo que ela não devia. Brittany era inocente demais para o seu próprio bem.

"Como aconteceu?"

"Hmmm, bem, você sabe..." A dançarina enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta que ela estava vestindo e desviou o olhar. "Eu estava andando... com uma garrafa de vodca. Na cozinha. Hoje."

Santana teve que morder o lábio para não rir e viu que Rachel estava fazendo a mesma coisa. Brittany estava tão nervosa que ela nem reparou na reação das outras duas garotas, olhando ao redor da sala como se estivesse procurando uma rota de fuga. Quinn estava olhando ao redor, também, mas ela estava apenas fascinada com todos os porta-retratos pendurados na parede.

"E..." Rachel encorajou. Ela só queria ver até onde a loira conseguiria levar a estória.

"E Quinn estava lá," Brittany continuou. "Na cozinha. E eu... Eu ia colocar a garrafa na prateleira. Não, eu ia colocar na mesa! Yeah, e Quinn estava sentada na mesa. Então, eu acabei deixando a garrafa escorregar e um pouco de vodca acabou... voando. Na boca da Quinn," ela concluiu a estória e balançou a cabeça. "Acidentalmente, claro," ela acrescentou.

"E agora ela está bêbada," Santana terminou. Os ombros dela estavam tremendo com a risada que ela estava tentando não soltar. "Foi assim que aconteceu."

"Certo," a diva disse com um sorriso entretido no rosto. "Obrigado por esclarecer o acontecido, Britt."

Brittany ainda tinha os olhos arregalados. "Eu menti!"

"Oh, Brittany..." Santana murmurou para ninguém em particular.

"Eu coloquei vodca no meu suco e acabei trocando os copos," ela disse apressadamente.

"Britt, está tudo―"

"Eu menti de novo!" a loira interrompeu a diva. "Eu coloquei vodca no copo da Q, mas eu pensei que ela fosse reparar e ela não reparou e agora ela está bêbada. Pronto, falei!"

As quatro ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, onde Rachel e Santana tentavam não rir e Brittany respirava aliviada por não ter que mentir mais e Quinn ficava olhando para a bunda da diva com um olhar maravilhado no rosto.

"Eu amo _muito _esse short," a HBIC interrompeu o silêncio.

Rachel corou, mas sorriu de qualquer maneira. Brittany apenas concordou com a cabeça, aparentemente recuperada do pequeno ataque que ela tinha dado alguns momentos antes e agora olhando para as pernas da diva, também. Santana apenas balançou a cabeça com aquele sorrisinho meio diabólico no rosto.

Talvez Quinn bêbada fosse ajudar o plano, afinal.

**-x-**

"Wow! Aquilo foi tão divertido!" Quinn exclamou enquanto pulava para fora do carro com seu sorriso gigantesco no rosto.

Rachel tinha os olhos arregalados e teve que segurar na lateral do carro para não cair de tão bambas que estavam suas pernas. Brittany parecia, bem, Brittany. E Santana tinha uma expressão entediada no rosto.

"Eu nunca vou entrar em um carro com Santana dirigindo mais uma vez," Rachel disse para ninguém em particular.

A Latina rolou os olhos. "Dobby, não seja dramática."

"Dramática? Você atropelou um pombo, Santana!"

"Oh, não é minha culpa que aquele maldito pombo seja burro e não tenha saído da frente!"

"Ele saiu! Você perseguiu o pobre coitado e passou por cima dele!"

"Ele tinha asas, Berry! Ele poderia ter voado para longe!"

"Nunca. Mais." A diva disse e agarrou Quinn pelo braço. Santana rolou os olhos mais uma vez e agarrou a outra loira, também, e as quatro começaram a andar em direção ao shopping.

Elas tinham escolhido Columbus, já que a possibilidade de se encontrar alguém da escola era muito menor e o shopping de Lima era tão pequeno que você poderia andar por todas as lojas, almoçar e voltar para casa em cinco minutos. A viagem de carro tinha sido mais rápida do que elas tinham pensado ― perseguições a pombos à parte ―, então elas chegaram um pouco mais cedo do que o esperado e as lojas não estavam tão cheias.

Conforme elas iam andando, várias cabeças se viravam em sua direção. Santana franziu quando um velho de setenta anos quase quebrou o pescoço para poder olhar a pequena diva seminua andando pelo shopping. Okay, talvez ela devesse ter colocado um pouco mais de roupa na pobre garota.

Rachel estava muito ocupada olhando para todos os lados com grandes olhos brilhantes e um sorriso grande no rosto para reparar que toda a população masculina e até uma parte da feminina estava olhando para ela de boca aberta. Quinn também pareceu não ter reparado, mas isso deve ter sido porque ela estava muito ocupada olhando para a bunda da diva.

"San," Britt sussurrou no ouvido da Latina. "Todo mundo está olhando para Rach."

"Eu sei, Britt-Britt." A Latina começou a atirar olhares irritados para todos os lados. Ela não tinha pensado nisso quando bolou seu plano que talvez não fosse tão perfeito quanto ela pensava. Rachel estava vestida daquele jeito para Quinn ver, pessoas! E ela e Brittany porque, afinal, era o plano delas. Privilégios, sabe? "Hey, idiota, ela tem olhos!" ela grunhiu para um cara que estava praticamente babando, olhos fixos nas pernas da diva. "Olhe pras pernas da sua esposa, escroto."

Bufando, ela apertou o passo e pegou a mão da diva, puxando-a para mais perto. Rachel apenas sorriu aquele sorriso inocente e aperto a mão dela de leve. Jesus, ela não tinha a menos ideia de que havia um bando de pervertidos secando a bunda dela naquele momento, Quinn não incluída nessa lista.

"Vamos andando, Dobby," ela disse e começou a praticamente arrastar a diva, arrastando, também, as outras duas garotas consequentemente.

Elas entraram na loja mais perto, sumindo entre as roupas. Santana só deixou a outra garota ir quando teve certeza de que não havia ninguém perto demais.

"Okay, vamos começar por... Espera, cadê Britt?"

As três olharam ao redor, franzindo.

"Ela estava do seu lado, Santana," Rachel disse.

"Eu sei, eu nem percebi que ela tinha me soltado."

Foi nesse momento que uma pilha de roupas ambulante apareceu do nada, a cabeça loira da dançarina aparecendo no meio dela com um sorriso brilhante.

"Eu tenho que experimentar todas essas!" ela exclamou e saiu saltitando em direção aos provadores, roupas voando para todos os lados.

Elas ficaram olhando a outra garota desaparecer com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

"Ela é rápida," Quinn comentou.

Santana deu de ombros. "Eu vou atrás dela. Até mais, cachorras!"

"Rude," Rachel murmurou e pegou a loira pela mão.

As duas andaram por entre as roupas, Rachel olhando as peças com curiosidade e pegando tudo o que ela julgava ser curto o suficiente. A diva teve que morder o lábio para não rir quando viu a quantidade enorme de roupas que a loira estava tentando equilibrar em apenas um braço, recusando-se a soltar a mão da diva que ela estava segurando.

"Quinn, você vai experimentar isso tudo?" Ela pegou algumas das roupas que estavam caindo e começou a andar em direção aos provadores.

"Não," a loira respondeu.

A diva franziu.

"Então, por que você―"

"Você vai."

_Oh._

**-x-**

"Então?" Rachel perguntou e deu uma voltinha, fazendo com que a saia levantasse um pouco. "O que você acha?"

Quinn, quem estava sentada em uma das poucas cadeiras que ficavam próximas aos provadores, sentiu sua boca abrir de leve. Havia apenas tanta... perna. Quando ela olhou para cima, seus olhos encontraram os dela e ela sentiu seu coração acelerar pela milésima vez nas últimas poucas horas.

"Eu gostei," ela finalmente respondeu, seu sorriso bobo aparecendo sem ela perceber.

Rachel rolou os olhos, mas sorriu ainda assim. Ela foi se sentar na cadeira ao lado da loira e teve que rir quando viu os olhos da outra garota imediatamente caírem para suas pernas.

"Você disse a mesma coisa para todas as outras roupas, Quinn," ela disse.

Corando um pouco, a líder de torcida encolheu os ombros e voltou a encarar a morena.

"Porque eu gostei de todas as roupas, Rach."

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm, são todas muito bonitas," disse e sentiu suas bochechas queimarem mais uma vez. Ela olhou para baixo, evitando o olhar gentil da morena ao seu lado, e se viu secando as pernas dela mais uma vez. Não que ela tivesse muita escolha, quer dizer, elas estavam bem _ali._ "Você é bonita," murmurou baixinho e rezou para que a outra garota não tivesse ouvido.

Mas é claro que Rachel ouviu. A diva sentiu as próprias bochechas corando de leve e seu coração deu um pulo dentro do peito, mas ela resolveu não dizer nada, deixando a outra garota pensar que ela não tinha escutado.

"A gente provavelmente deveria procurar Santana e Britt agora," ela disse, levantando-se da cadeira e puxando a saia para baixo. "Elas disseram que estariam na praça de alimentação. Você está com fome, Q?"

Quinn apenas concordou com a cabeça e sorriu.

"Okay, eu só vou trocar de roupa e a gente pode ir. Fique aqui, tá?"

Ela concordou mais uma vez e observou a diva desaparecer dentro de um dos vários provadores da loja. Alguns minutos mais tarde, Rachel saiu, vestida no mesmo traje em que ela tinha entrado na loja.

"Vamos?" chamou.

Levantando, a loira andou até ela e aceitou a mão que estava sendo estendida em sua direção. Um suspiro a escapou quando sentiu a palma macia da mão da diva deslizar contra a sua, seus dedos se entrelaçando com os dela. Rachel tinha a mão tão pequena, menor do que a dela, e era como se suas mãos se encaixassem.

As duas andaram em silêncio até a praça de alimentação, onde elas encontraram Santana e Brittany já sentadas em uma das mesas. Rachel franziu quando viu a quantidade de comida que tinha espalhada, cobrindo toda a superfície da mesa.

"Pra que tanta comida?"

Santana encolheu os ombros. "Eu estou com fome."

"Você tinha que matar uma fazendo inteira para saciar sua fome?" a diva continuou, seus olhos viajando pela quantidade absurda de hambúrgueres que estava na mesa.

"Yeah, agora fique quieta e sente na maldita cadeira, Dobby."

Rolando os olhos, a diva sentou e puxou a loira junto. Quando teve sua mão livre, Quinn pegou um dos vários sanduíches que estavam em sua frente e começou a comer, roubando algumas batatas ocasionalmente quando Santana não estava olhando.

"Você não vai comer, Rach?" Brittany perguntou enquanto tomava um gole do seu suco.

A diva balançou a cabeça. "Depois de ver esse massacre que Santana chama de almoço, eu perdi meu apetite."

A Latina apenas deu de ombros. "Você que está perdendo," disse e enfiou mais batatas fritas na boca.

Distraída, a diva passou a observar as pessoas que estavam ao redor enquanto as outras três garotas devoravam a comida que estava na mesa. Havia várias famílias naquele horário, uma diferente da outra. A diva se viu sorrindo quando um casal de homens passou por perto da mesa delas, um pequeno garotinho segurando uma mão de cada entre eles.

Foi apenas quando seus olhos encontraram um homem do outro lado da praça que ela franziu e se aproximou inconscientemente da loira que estava tentando roubar mais batatas sem ser descoberta. Ele estava olhando para ela fixamente, nem parecendo piscar.

Sentindo a outra garota ficar tensa ao seu lado, Quinn desistiu das batatas e se virou para a pequena morena que te se encolhido de leve contra ela.

"Hey, Rach. Algo errado?" perguntou para a diva.

Rachel assentiu com a cabeça e desviou o olhar para poder encarar a loira ao seu lado. "Yeah. Aquele homem do outro lado não para de olhar para mim," murmurou para a loira.

Ouvindo a conversa, Santana largou o hambúrguer que ela estava comendo e olhou ao redor, procurando a pessoa de quem a diva estava falando. Quando ela finalmente encontrou, suas sobrancelhas voaram para cima. Ele deveria estar na faixa dos trinta, usava óculos e uma blusa com a máscara do Darth Vader na frente. E ele estava definitivamente encarando a pequena diva.

Irritada, ela fez menção de levantar, mas parou quando viu uma cabeça loira indo em direção ao homem com quem ela planejava gritar.

"O que Quinn está fazendo?" Rachel perguntou, tão surpresa quanto ela.

Quando a loira chegou à mesa dele, ela se apoiou com as duas mãos e se inclinou para frente. Como ela estava de costas para a mesa delas e longe demais para que elas pudessem entender o que estava sendo dito, as três tiveram que se guiar apenas pela expressão no rosto do homem.

E ele parecia _aterrorizado_.

"San, eu acho que Q vai matar aquele moço," Brittany comentou calmamente e tomou mais um pouco de suco. "Ele parece prestes a se mijar."

Santana e Rachel se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e praticamente saíram correndo até a mesa onde Quinn agora estava gritando e cutucando o homem no peito. Os olhos dele estavam tão arregalados que era uma surpresa que eles já não tivessem pulado para fora até aquele momento.

"... é melhor você voltar para o porão da casa da sua mãe, imbecil, e não sair mais de lá porque, se eu te ver mais uma vez olhando para ela, eu juro que eu vou pegar todas as suas malditas revistas em quadrinho e enfia-las bem no meio do―"

"Quinn!"

Rachel agarrou a loira pela cintura e a tirou de perto do homem, quem se jogou para fora da cadeira no momento em que se viu longe o suficiente da louca loira e correu para longe delas.

"Wow, Q!" Santana parecia impressionada. "Bom saber que a HBIC ainda está aí dentro."

Quinn apenas continuou atirando adagas com os olhos nas costas do homem, quem agora estava correndo escadas acima e lançando olhares apavorados para trás ocasionalmente.

"Idiota," ela grunhiu e se virou para as outras duas morenas. "Pronto, Rach. Ele não está mais olhando para você."

A diva levantou as sobrancelhas.

"Obviamente."

Santana deu de ombros e bateu de leve no ombro da loira antes de voltar para a mesa para terminar seu almoço interrompido. A expressão de raiva que tinha estado no rosto da loira poucos instantes atrás pareceu evaporar, sendo substituída por um sorriso triunfante. Ela definitivamente estava satisfeita com o seu trabalho.

Rachel balançou a cabeça, mas sorriu quando Quinn pegou sua mão mais uma vez e entrelaçou seus dedos, puxando-a em direção à mesa.

Quinn bêbada era certamente uma caixinha de surpresas.

**-x-**

Rachel pagou os livros que ela tinha escolhido e pegou a pequena sacola. Saindo da loja, ela andou até a praça de alimentação, onde encontrou Santana e Brittany ainda sentadas na mesma mesa, a qual agora estava coberta de copos de sorvete de sabores diferentes.

"Como vocês aguentam comer isso?" ela perguntou assim que estava perto o suficiente.

Santana deu de ombros e colocou o copinho de sorvete que ela tinha acabado de comer na pilha de copos vazios que estava crescendo ao seu lado. Brittany apenas sorriu.

"Enfim..." A diva se sentou em uma das cadeiras e franziu ao reparar que tinha alguém faltando ali. "Gente, cadê a Quinn?"

Brittany olhou ao redor, franzindo. "Ela disse que ia comprar mais sorvete."

A diva bufou. "_Mais _sorvete?"

"Ela já deveria ter voltado," Santana disse, largando o copinho que ela tinha acabado de comer. "Já deve ter uns dez minutos que ela saiu."

"Santana! Como você pode ter a deixado sair sozinha desse jeito?" Rachel exclamou e pulou da cadeira. Quinn não estava em nenhum lugar por perto.

A Latina se levantou, também. "Relaxa, Berry."

"Ela está bêbada, Santana!"

"Okay, okay."

Deixando metade dos copos de sorvete intactos na mesa, as três começaram a andar pela praça procurando pela loira, mas Quinn não estava lá. Ansiosa, Rachel passou a mão pelo cabelo e apontou para um lado.

"Você e Britt procuram lá, eu vou procurar para cá," disse apontando para a direção oposta. "Se você acha-la, mande-me uma mensagem, okay?"

As duas concordaram com a cabeça e foram procurar a outra loira. Respirando fundo, a diva se virou e andou na direção oposta.

**-x-**

Rachel olhou ao redor do terceiro banheiro e grunhiu frustrada. Já tinham se passado quinze minutos e ela não conseguia encontrar Quinn em lugar algum. Chame-a de dramática, mas Quinn estava bêbada e sozinha no meio de um shopping enorme. Era a perfeita receita para um desastre monstruoso.

Marchando para fora do banheiro, ela já estava tirando o celular da bolsa para ver se Santana tinha conseguido encontrar a loira quando aquela risada rica e engraçada chegou aos seus ouvidos, fazendo com que seu coração pulasse uma batida. Um suspiro de alívio escapou à diva quando ela se virou e encontrou Quinn sentada em um dos bancos que rodeavam a pequena fonte que ficava perto da praça de alimentação. Havia uma menininha sentada com ela e ambas tinham um sorvete de casquinha em mãos.

"Quinn!"

A loira e a menina se viraram ao mesmo tempo para ver a pequena diva se aproximando, ambas com um pouco de sorvete na ponta do nariz. A cena era tão fofa que Rachel teve que parar para observá-la por alguns poucos segundos.

"Hey, Rachel!" Quinn tentou acenar com uma das mãos, esquecendo que estava segurando a casquinha e efetivamente jogando sorvete em um casal que estava passando naquele momento.

"Quinn, para." A diva correu até a loira e segurou a mão dela, mas já não havia mais nenhum sorvete dentro da casquinha. Quando Quinn percebeu que não havia mais sorvete, um biquinho começou a se formar no rosto dela e, junto com o sorvete na ponta do nariz, a loira era a coisa mais adorável que Rachel já tinha visto na vida. "Hey, hey. Está tudo bem, Q. A gente pode comprar outra casquinha mais tarde, okay?"

O biquinho sumiu imediatamente, substituído por um sorriso brilhante. "Okay!"

Ainda segurando a mão da loira, a diva se virou para a menininha que estava sentada ao lado das duas. "Olá. Eu sou Rachel," ela disse, oferecendo a outra mão.

A menina aceitou a mão com um sorriso tímido no rosto. "Karen."

"Prazer, Karen. Obrigado por tomar conta dela por mim." Rachel piscou para a outra menina.

O sorriso da menina cresceu, mostrando que havia dois dentes faltando na frente. "De nada!" Ela pulou do banco, acidentalmente jogando a casquinha para cima e acertando o mesmo casal que ainda estava tentando limpar o sorvete que a loira tinha jogado com guardanapos. Rachel olhou para o lado, fingindo que não tinha visto nada. "Tchau, Quinn."

"Tchau, Karen! Valeu por ter tomado conta de mim."

A menina saltitou para longe e Rachel se voltou para a loira que ainda estava sentada no banco com um sorriso bobo no rosto, sorvete na ponta do nariz e uma casquinha vazia em uma das mãos.

"Eu deveria te bater agora, Quinn Fabray," a diva disse sem raiva nenhuma no tom. "Nunca mais faça isso de novo, okay?"

A loira franziu. "Mas o que foi que eu fiz?"

Rachel suspirou e sentou ao lado da loira no banco. Pescando um lenço dentro da bolsa, ela limpou o sorvete do nariz dela antes de continuar. "Eu pedi para você ficar com Britt e San na praça de alimentação e você desapareceu, Quinn. Eu pensei que eu tivesse te perdido."

"Mas..." Quinn inclinou a cabeça para o lado, fazendo com que algumas mechas loiras caíssem por cima do seu ombro esquerdo. "Por que você deveria me bater, Rachel? Eu pensei que tivesse te perdido alguns meses atrás e mesmo assim eu nunca pensei em te bater."

"Eu sei, Q. Eu não vou te bat― Espera, o quê?"

"O que o quê?"

"Você pensou que tivesse me perdido alguns meses atrás?" a diva perguntou confusa.

A HBIC apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Como?"

Quinn balançou a cabeça e olhou para longe. Rachel suspirou e chegou mais para perto, de modo que sua coxa estava quase tocando completamente a da outra garota. O contato fez com que um arrepio descesse pelas costas da loira.

"Quinn," a diva chamou, mas a líder de torcida não se virou. "Q... Quinnie?"

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto da loira. Ela finalmente se virou e olhou para a diva.

"Como?" Rachel repetiu a pergunta.

Depois de alguns longos segundos, Quinn finalmente respondeu. "Finn," ela praticamente sussurrou. Um olhar vulnerável cruzou o rosto da loira.

"Finn?"

"Yeah, Rach." A loira sorriu de leve quando a morena apenas franziu. "Está tudo bem? Você parece meio confusa... Talvez você esteja bêbada também."

A diva riu. "Talvez."

"Eu..." A loira suspirou e começou a cutucar a coxa da diva com a ponta da casquinha para ter um lugar para onde olhar que não fossem os grandes olhos castanhos que estavam fixados no rosto dela. "Você começou a namorar Finn alguns meses atrás."

"E eu terminei com ele algumas semanas depois, Quinn."

Quinn encolheu os ombros e a cutucou mais uma vez. "Eu não sabia disso. Eu não te vi durante o verão inteiro e eu pensei que você estivesse com ele esse tempo todo."

Rachel estava começando a se sentir frustrada porque Quinn não estava olhando para ela e continuava cutucando sua coxa com aquela casquinha no mesmo lugar. Tirando a casquinha da mão dela, ela a jogou para o lado ― rezando para não ter acertado aquele mesmo casal ― e pegou o rosto da loira com as duas mãos. Foi só quando aquele par de olhos dourados encontrou os dela que ela se sentiu relaxar.

"Eu estava com raiva e triste e eu acho que eu engordei cinco quilos porque Brittany me entupiu de sorvete," ela continuou. "Você estava com Finn e eu não entendia como porque Finn é um idiota e você é boa demais para ele."

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto da diva. Ela estava se sentindo um pouco culpada porque ela sabia que a loira não falaria nem metade do que ela estava falando se ela estivesse sóbria, mas Quinn tinha aquele brilho nos olhos que dizia que ela não iria parar de falar tão cedo. E, honestamente, ela não queria que a loira parasse de falar.

"Ele é a pessoa mais lerda que eu já tive o azar de conhecer e não entende metade das coisas que você fala, sem contar que ele está preocupado demais com popularidade para te dar toda a atenção que você merece." Quinn pegou as duas mãos da diva que ainda estavam no seu rosto e as trouxe para o seu colo, apertando-as de leve. "Ele é a pior pessoa para você e ainda assim foi ele quem você escolheu."

A diva abriu a boca para falar, mas Quinn não a deixou nem começar.

"E o pior de tudo é que você parecia feliz," ela disse. "Como se ele fosse tudo o que você queria na vida."

"Ele não era, Quinn," a diva disse antes que a loira pudesse continuar. "Nunca foi."

"Mas parecia. E isso me irritava porque ele não merece você, mas ainda assim foi ele quem você escolheu no final. E aí o ano letivo acabou e eu não te vi mais." A loira apertou as mãos da diva com um pouco mais de força e olhou para baixo. "Foi aí que eu pensei que eu tivesse te perdido. Porque você escolheu Finn."

O silêncio que seguiu fez com que a loira se encolhesse um pouco e nem mesmo o álcool que ainda estava no seu sistema deu coragem suficiente para ela olhar para a morena que estava sentada ao seu lado. Quando a morena tirou suas mãos das dela, Quinn fechou os olhos com força porque ela sabia que tinha dito coisas que não devia e ela tinha certeza de que Rachel iria simplesmente levantar e ir embora.

Foi apenas quando sentiu dois braços a envolverem pela cintura que ela abriu os olhos mais uma vez. Seu coração deu um pulo dentro do peito dela quando ela olhou para o lado e encontrou aqueles grandes olhos castanhos a encarando de volta.

"Eu não sabia que eu tinha outra opção, Quinn," Rachel praticamente sussurrou. "Eu tinha?"

Quinn apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"E por que você não disse nada antes, Quinn?" a diva continuou.

"Porque eu não achava que iria mudar alguma coisa," a loira respondeu e suspirou quando sentiu os braços da morena a apertar um pouco mais. "Ele ainda era o quarterback e eu ainda era a garota que tinha feito sua vida um inferno por mais de um ano."

Elas voltaram a ficar em silêncio, mas dessa vez Quinn não desviou o olhar.

"Você deveria ter dito algo," Rachel finalmente disse e um sorriso pequeno apareceu em seu rosto.

Quinn sorriu de volta. "Você teria me escolhido?"

"Eu não teria escolhido Finn."

O sorriso da loira cresceu e Rachel estava tão perto que ela pode ver os pequenos pontos verdes dançando na íris dos olhos dela.

"Esse seria o momento perfeito para um beijo, sabia?" Quinn interrompeu o momento.

Aquilo fez com que a diva risse. "Seria," concordou.

"Então..." A loira se virou um pouco, de modo que ela pudesse olhar para a morena de frente. Talvez fosse o álcool ou talvez fosse só Rachel, mas ela podia jurar que havia uma aura em volta da diva naquele momento, fazendo com que ela brilhasse. Não, espera, era o álcool, com certeza.

A diva riu mais uma vez. "Eu não vou te beijar agora, Q."

"O quê? Por que não?"

"Porque você está bêbada," Rachel explicou. Quando a loira começou a fazer biquinho, ela sorriu e se inclinou para frente, beijando o canto da boca dela de leve. O biquinho sumiu imediatamente. "Porque a gente está no meio de um shopping lotado e há pessoas demais olhando para a gente," ela continuou. "E porque eu quero ter certeza de que você vai se lembrar do nosso primeiro beijo, Q."

Quinn ainda estava um pouco tonta, então apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ela teria concordado com qualquer coisa que a diva tivesse dito naquele momento.

"Achei vocês!"

As duas se viraram ao mesmo tempo e encontraram Santana e Brittany andando em sua direção com dois copos de milk-shake na mão. O casal que agora estava sentado em um dos bancos olhou para os copos com olhos arregalados e praticamente saiu correndo. Pobres pessoas inocentes.

"Cachorras, eu andei essa porra de shopping inteiro!" Santana gritou, atraindo a atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam perto da fonte. "Você tem um telefone, Berry. Avise da próxima vez, merda!"

"Santana, fale mais baixo," Rachel grunhiu.

"Oh, cala a boca, Dobby! Você tem noção do desespero em que eu fiquei quando descobri que eu não apenas tinha perdido a senhorita bêbada ali, mas eu também tinha perdido você?" A Latina bufou. "Você não estava atendendo ao telefone, idiota. É pior do que lidar com crianças!"

Rachel sorriu, ignorando completamente o olhar venenoso que a outra morena estava mandando em sua direção.

"Oh, San! Você estava preocupada comigo?"

"Britt, segure o meu milk-shake. Eu tenho que matar uma anã rapidinho," ela disse e praticamente jogou o copo em cima da dançarina, quem estava observando a cena com um grande sorriso no rosto. "É melhor correr, Dobby. Eu vou te mostrar o quanto eu estava preocupada agora!"

Foi naquele momento que ela pareceu reparar a posição que as outras duas garotas estavam no banco, com Rachel abraçando Quinn e a loira com aquele olhar ainda sonhador no rosto. A posição era íntima demais para ser apenas uma conversa entre amigas.

Ela pausou e levantou as duas sobrancelhas.

"O que vocês estavam fazendo, exatamente?" ela perguntou com seu sorriso diabólico de volta no rosto.

Rachel corou um pouco, mas sorriu quando Quinn mostrou aquele sorriso grande demais para caber no rosto dela. A loira pareceu finalmente sair do estado temporário de paralisia em que ela tinha estado pelos últimos minutos.

"A gente acabou de ter uma conversa muito interessante, certo, Quinn?" a morena disse com aquele mesmo sorriso no rosto.

Quinn assentiu com a cabeça com vigor, fazendo com que mechas loiras voassem para todos os lados.

"Eu só espero me lembrar dela amanhã."

**-x-**

Rachel respirou fundo e agarrou a porta do carro com a mão livre como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Com os olhos arregalados, ela olhou para o lado e viu que Quinn estava dormindo pacificamente contra ela, sua cabeça loira descansando contra o seu ombro e a boca ligeiramente aberta. No banco do carona, Brittany estava praticamente pulando no banco enquanto ela tentava dançar, apenas o cinto de segurança mantendo ela presa no lugar. Enquanto isso, Santana estava gritando em espanhol com o motorista do carro ao lado pela janela, socando a buzina de cinco em cinco palavras para enfatizar seu discurso.

Ela não tinha ideia de como ela tinha se metido nessa bagunça. Antes disso tudo, ela se encontraria na segurança e calma do seu quarto, lendo um livro ou vendo um filme enquanto esperava seus pais a chamarem para o jantar.

Agora, ela se encontrava dentro de um carro no meio da loucura que era o trânsito de Columbus com três das garotas mais populares da escola. Ela olhou mais uma vez para Santana gritando, Brittany dançando e Quinn dormindo e se sentiu relaxar contra o banco, um sorriso gentil tomando seu rosto.

Até Santana socar a buzina mais uma vez, fazendo com que ela pulasse de leve e acordasse Quinn, quem resmungou um pouco antes de praticamente se jogar contra ela e voltar a dormir, agora com os braços firmemente atados ao redor dela.

Yeah, ela não trocaria essa bagunça por nada.

**-x-**

"Okay, a gente chegou. Agora só temos que dar um jeito de colocar Quinn no quarto dela sem que a Sra. F repare que algo está errado," Santana disse.

Elas tinham deixado Brittany em casa antes, deduzindo que a dançarina provavelmente as entregariam para Judy Fabray com aqueles olhos azuis enormes e sua incapacidade de manter a boca fechada.

"E como, exatamente, a gente vai fazer isso, Santana?" Rachel olhou para a loira que ainda estava jogada contra ela com os braços a mantendo firmemente no lugar. Ela tentou a cutucar uma vez, mas Quinn nem sequer se mexeu. "Eu acho que a gente vai ter que carrega-la."

A Latina bufou. "Q, acorda!"

Quinn resmungou e puxou a diva para mais perto, enterrando seu rosto no pescoço dela e suspirando em contentamento. Rachel tremeu de leve e fechou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios cheios da loira roçarem contra a pele sensível do seu pescoço.

"Hmmm, Santana?" chamou.

"Problemas aí atrás, Dobby?" Santana apenas riu com mais vontade quando a diva bufou. "Relaxa, Berry. Eu vou te ajudar."

A ideia da Latina de "ajudar" era se enfiar entre os dois bancos da frente e agarrar a loira pelos ombros, sacudindo-a como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, quase matando as outras duas garotas no processo.

"Acordei! Eu já estou acordada, cacete!" Quinn gritou enquanto tentava se livrar das mãos da Latina.

Santana sorriu, ignorando os olhares mortíferos que ela estava ganhando das outras garotas no banco de trás. "Oh, bom."

Rachel agarrou a loira pela cintura quando esta tentou se lançar contra a outra morena sentada no banco da frente com aquele sorrisinho debochado. A loira se contentou em rolar os olhos e cruzar os braços sobre o peito. Com o cabelo ainda todo bagunçado e o biquinho que pareceu ter se formado involuntariamente, Rachel teve que morder o lábio inferior para não rir.

"Agora que a Bêbada Adormecida acordou, vamos saindo que eu ainda tenho que deixar a anãzinha em casa," Santana disse enquanto abria a porta.

"É muita educação para uma pessoa só," a diva murmurou sarcasticamente para ninguém em particular. Quinn riu baixinho e concordou com a cabeça.

A porta do lado da diva abriu abruptamente, fazendo com que ela soltasse um gritinho e quase caísse para fora do carro.

"Santana!"

"Pare de reclamar, Dobby, e tire essa sua bundinha de dentro do meu carro!"

Bufando, a diva saiu do carro e esperou que a loira fizesse o mesmo. A brisa de fim de tarde fez com que ela percebesse o quão _pouco _as roupas da Latina estavam realmente a cobrindo. Tremendo de leve, ela se encolheu entre as outras duas garotas para tentar se esconder melhor do vento.

"O que foi, Rach?" Quinn perguntou.

"Frio."

Santana abriu a porta do carro mais uma vez e pescou o casaco que estava pendurado no banco do carona e entregou para ela.

"É da Britt," ela disse e Rachel sorriu agradecida. O casaco vermelho das Cheerios tinha PIERCE escrito em letras brancas grandes nas costas e era grande demais na diva, fazendo com que ela tivesse que puxar as mangas para poder usar as mãos e chegava até o meio da coxa dela, cobrindo o short minúsculo que a Latina tinha dado para ela usar.

"Valeu," ela murmurou.

"Tanto faz. Vamos andando, então." Santana agarrou a loira com uma das mãos e começou a arrasta-la em direção à porta da casa. Rachel seguiu a dupla poucos passos atrás. "Como você está se sentindo, Q?"

A loira franziu. "Com sono. Cansada. Minha cabeça está doendo. Minha garganta está seca."

Santana assentiu com a cabeça. "Só?"

"Com sono," Quinn disse.

"Okay." A Latina rolou os olhos. "Mama Fabray está em casa?"

"Yeah."

"Então, esse é o plano," Santana disse quando elas chegaram à porta. Quinn já estava tentando colocar a chave na fechadura por quase um minuto, sem muito sucesso. "A gente vai até Mama Fabray e acena, Q. Enquanto isso, Dobby vai ficar com ela para distrai-la e eu vou te arrastar até o seu quarto.

Rachel franziu. "Como eu deveria distrai-la?"

"Falando. Eu tenho certeza de que você não terá nenhum problema," a Latina disse, fazendo com que a diva rolasse os olhos.

"Você se acha tão engraçada, Santana," ela murmurou.

Santana apenas encolheu os ombros e sorriu inocentemente.

A diva finalmente perdeu a paciência e arrancou a chave da mão da loira, abrindo a porta de uma vez. As três entraram na casa e seguiram o som da televisão, indo parar na sala, onde Judy Fabray estava sentada em um sofá enorme, assistindo a um filme.

"Mãe," Quinn chamou. Judy sorriu para as três garotas.

"Olá, meninas."

"Acene," Santana sussurrou no ouvido da loira e Quinn fez exatamente isso, acenando com a mão que não estava agarrando o ombro da Latina para mantê-la de pé.

Judy franziu.

"Quinn, você está bem?"

"Claro," a loira respondeu, ainda acenando.

"Oooookay."

Santana começou a arrastar a loira para longe. "Mama Fabray, Quinn está um pouco cansada no momento. Foi um longo dia, afinal. Então, a gente está indo pro quarto dela rapidinho."

"Tchau, mãe!"

"Espera," Rachel exclamou e agarrou a mão livre da loira. Santana rolou os olhos quando as duas outras garotas se abraçaram no meio do corredor. "A gente conversa depois, okay?" ela murmurou contra o pescoço da loira, quem apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"Chega! Separa, separa." A Latina praticamente arrancou Quinn do abraço e a empurrou em direção às escadas. "Jesus, a mãe dela está bem _ali_, Dobby. Agora, vá fazer o seu trabalho!"

As duas outras garotas sumiram escada acima e Rachel se virou em tempo de ver Judy sorrindo com um olhar curioso no rosto. Ela sentiu suas bochechas corarem de leve enquanto entrava na sala e ia se sentar ao lado da loira mais velha no sofá.

"Boa noite, Sra. Fabray. Meu nome é Rachel. Rachel Berry." Ela estendeu uma das mãos e deu seu melhor sorriso vou-te-cegar-com-meu-brilho-monstruoso para a mulher mais velha. "É um prazer conhece-la."

Judy pegou a mão estendida e a balançou de leve. "Você pode me chamar de Judy, querida."

"Okay, Judy."

"Então, você é a Rachel." Judy inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Quinn fala bastante de você."

A diva sentiu suas bochechas queimarem mais uma vez. "Sério?"

"Yeah. Mas apenas boas coisas, não se preocupe."

"Bom." A diva sorriu de leve, um pouco tímida... até seus olhos baterem na televisão. "Oh, meu Deus!"

Judy pulou no sofá. "O que foi, querida?"

"Você está assistindo _Funny Girl_?"

"Sim, é um dos meus filmes favoritos," a loira respondeu e um sorriso pequeno apareceu em seu rosto quando a pequena morena ao seu lado praticamente começou a quicar no sofá, seus grandes olhos castanhos ficando ainda maiores enquanto ela assistia ao filme que estava passando na televisão. "Você gosta?"

Rachel se virou para ela com sua melhor cara de indignação. "Você está brincando? Eu amo qualquer coisa que tenha qualquer relação com Barbra Streisand. _Funny Girl _é o meu filme favorito!"

"Eu amo Barbra Streisand, também!"

"Você sabe o que isso significa, Judy?" Rachel perguntou, rosto completamente sério.

"O que, Rachel?"

"Você é minha nova melhor amiga."

Aquilo fez com que a loira risse e batesse de leve no ombro da garota. Rachel apenas encolheu os ombros e mostrou seu melhor sorriso charmoso. Cinco minutos mais tarde, Judy estava completamente encantada com a pequena morena, quem não tinha parado de falar por mais de cinco segundos seguidos.

_Yeah. Talvez Quinn tenha acertado dessa vez_, ela pensou enquanto tentava acompanhar o discurso empolgado da garota.

**-x-**

Meia hora mais tarde, depois de muita briga e promessas de retorno, Santana finalmente conseguiu tirar Rachel de dentro da casa. Judy tinha um sorriso entretido no rosto o tempo todo, vendo as duas morenas brigarem e atirarem insultos uma na outra por mais de quinze minutos direto, até Santana desistir e resolver arrastar a pequena diva para o carro a força.

"Tchau, Mama Fabray!" a Latina gritou.

Rachel parecia escandalizada. "Santana Lopez! Eu exijo que você me solte nesse exato instante."

"Nope."

"Mas... Santana!"

A Latina atirou a outra garota no banco do carona e correu para o outro lado, entrando no carro antes que a diva pudesse se recuperar do choque. Acenando para a loira que estava parada na porta da casa, ela acelerou o carro.

"Urgh, você é frustrante!"

"Você me ama, Dobby. Pare de mentir para si mesma."

"Eu certamente não te― Oh, meu Deus, olhe a caixa de correio!"

"Há! Eu consegui desviar da―"

"Oh, meu Deus! Olhe o pombo!"

_Thump!_

"Santana!"

"Por que os pombos são tão estúpidos por aqui?"

**-x-**

**Ficou meio bagunçado, não? Eu deveria ter escrito mais coisa, mas eu já não aguentava mais... Enfim, espero que tenha gostado.**

**Até a próxima, pessoa! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Eu só queria agradecer pelos comentários e dizer que eu sinto muito pela demora. O capítulo é pequeno se você for comparar com os outros, mas eu só queria postar alguma coisa e dizer que eu não desisti dessa fic. **

**Glee não é meu. Os erros gramaticais que vocês vão encontrar dançando aí no meio, infelizmente, são. **

**-x-**

**Capítulo 9**

Quinn enterrou a cabeça entre a quantidade absurda de travesseiros que ela tinha em cima da cama tão eficientemente que um avestruz teria ficado impressionado. Não era culpa dela que a luz que estava entrando pela janela do quarto estava determinada em cega-la ou que seu cérebro estivesse praticamente explodindo dentro do seu crânio.

Grunhindo, a loira levantou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para que ela pudesse olhar o despertador que ficava na sua cabeceira. Quando os números vermelhos finalmente pararam de se mexer ― eles estavam conspirando contra ela, Quinn tinha certeza ―, ela deixou outro grunhido escapar. Já tinha passado de meio-dia e sua mãe provavelmente estava a esperando no andar de baixo com uma arma, aguardando apenas o momento certo para mata-la.

Ela tinha prometido acompanhar sua mãe para o café-da-manhã comunitário que aconteceria depois da missa na Igreja que os Fabray frequentavam por mais de dez anos. Desde a gravidez e a separação, todos olhavam para elas com olhos arregalados e bocas abertas, aparentemente surpresos com o fato de que as duas tinham coragem o suficiente para aparecer depois de tanto escândalo. Judy e Quinn tinham feito um acordo, jurando estar sempre uma ao lado da outra para oferecer suporte, ignorando os olhares que elas recebiam.

"Droga," Quinn murmurou para si mesma e tentou levantar, mas parou de se mover quando o quarto girou rapidamente. "Eu nunca vou beber de novo."

Espera... Como ela tinha acabado bêbada mesmo? Ela só se lembrava de ter saído de casa na manhã anterior e― Brittany! Claro que tinha sido a Brittany; a loira sempre parecia ter uma garrafa de vodca por perto nas horas mais inapropriadas. E a maldita vodca sempre parecia encontrar uma maneira de terminar dentro do copo dela!

"Maldita vodca..." Sentando na cama, ela olhou ao redor do quarto e encontrou tudo em ordem, menos a bolsa que ela tinha levado no dia anterior, a qual estava jogada no chão perto da cama.

Parando para se concentrar, a loira franziu. Okay, Brittany a deixou bêbada; legal. Nenhuma novidade ali. Depois... Oh, elas tinham ido para a casa da Santana. Yeah, ela se lembrava da Latina gritando e algo sobre plantas mortas. Britt e Santana estavam discutindo alguma coisa, mas então―.

_Rachel._

Um tom rosa claro cobriu as bochechas da loira e, mesmo sabendo que não havia ninguém por perto para vê-la, ela sentiu a necessidade de cobrir seu rosto com um dos seus milhares de travesseiros. Ela se lembrava, perfeitamente, da roupa que a pequena diva tinha estado vestindo. E pernas... Yeah, ela se lembrava disso, também.

"Oh, Deus," ela grunhiu contra o travesseiro.

O Shopping, elas tinham ido para o Shopping. Ela se lembrava de roupas, provadores, massacres em fazendas, malucos pervertidos e Karen― quem diabos era Karen? Sorvete... Tinha sorvete envolvido naquela bagunça, também. Espera! Ela e Rachel tinham conversado sobre alguma coisa perto da fonte... Finn! Elas tinham falado sobre o filhote de gigante e―.

_Oh._

Quinn acabou se lembrando da conversa, afinal.

**-x-**

Santana estava ocupada sorrindo para seu próprio reflexo no espelho do seu armário quando ela sentiu uma cutucada particularmente dolorosa na costela. Virando-se com seu melhor olhar assassino no rosto, a Latina encontrou Quinn se encolhendo contra uma fileira de armários com seus olhos cor de avelã arregalados.

"Q?" ela chamou.

A loira pareceu se encolher mais contra os armários.

"Você viu Rachel?" ela sussurrou e olhou para os dois lados do corredor, rapidamente, pronta para correr caso a diva estivesse passando por ali naquele momento.

A Latina assentiu com a cabeça. "Dobby foi para o banheiro," ela explicou quando os olhos da loira quase pularam para fora de tão arregalados. "Eu já joguei a slushie do primeiro horário."

Aliviada com a informação, Quinn agarrou a Latina pelo braço e começou a arrasta-la corredor abaixo, ignorando as ameaças de morte que a outra garota estava jogando em cima dela. Depois de achar uma sala de aula vazia, ela jogou a morena lá dentro e entrou atrás dela, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Que merda é essa, Quinn?" Santana ainda estava gritando, indignada. "Que― que merda é essa, Quinn?!" repetiu aparentemente incapaz de encontrar outra coisa para gritar. "Fabray, que merda―."

"Já ouvi!" A loira abriu um pouco a porta e olhou para fora, procurando qualquer sinal de que a pequena diva que tinha estado constantemente em sua cabeça durante o resto do fim de semana estava por perto. Satisfeita ao ver que Rachel não estava no corredor, ela fechou a porta mais uma vez e se virou para encarar Santana. "San, eu preciso de ajuda."

Santana bufou. "Você não poderia ter pedido isso _antes _de me arrastar pelo corredor como um maldito homem das cavernas?"

"Mas eu não te arrastei pelo cabelo..."

"Você sabe o que eu quis dizer!" A Latina rolou os olhos. "Bem, tanto faz. O que é que você quer?"

Os olhos da loira pareceram arregalar, imediatamente.

"Rachel!"

Aquele sorriso diabólico apareceu mais uma vez no rosto da Latina. "Eu sabia!"

Quinn parou para pensar e sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Mas é claro que ela faria alguma coisa embaraçosa para piorar sua situação enquanto ela tivesse falando com Santana. Deus, por que ela sempre fazia isso? E, Deus, por que ela ainda perdia tempo falando com Santana, em primeiro lugar?

"Não desse jeito, Santana," ela grunhiu. Parando para pensar mais uma vez, ela sentiu suas bochechas corarem ainda mais. "Quero dizer, _desse_ jeito, mas não _desse_ jeito."

Aquilo fez algum sentido? Ela achava que não.

Santana ainda tinha aquele sorrisinho idiota no rosto.

"Oh, eu sei exatamente de que jeito você quer a Berry, Q." Ela assentiu com a cabeça e piscou para a loira, quem ainda estava tão vermelha que sua cabeça parecia ser uma continuação do uniforme que ela estava vestindo. "Confie em mim, eu sei."

O que ela queria dizer com aquilo?

"Então!" a loira exclamou. "Eu preciso de ajuda, urgentemente. Eu preciso que você distraia Rachel até eu descobrir de onde eu vou arranjar coragem para poder falar com ela de novo."

Quinn só esperava que ela encontrasse essa fonte milagrosa dentre os próximos cinquenta anos.

A Latina rolou os olhos. "Você está falando sério?"

"É claro que eu estou falando sério!" Quinn jogou as mãos para o alto e teve que resistir ao impulso de bater o pé petulantemente no chão. Ela estava definitivamente passando tempo demais com a pequena diva. "Eu praticamente abri meu coração para ela, Santana. Bêbada! Eu disse coisas que eu não estava pronta para dizer. Oh, e eu culpo você por isso!"

"Eu? Brittany te embebedou," a Latina apontou.

"Mas o plano veio da sua cabeça, eu tenho certeza disso." Quinn atirou um olhar venenoso em direção à Latina, quem apenas assentiu com a cabeça e encolheu os ombros. Sentindo-se cansada de repente, a loira deixou seus ombros caírem e suspirou. "Olha, eu sei que vocês duas estavam tentando ajudar, mas eu não estava pronta para me abrir daquele jeito."

Santana sentiu sua própria postura relaxar quando Quinn desviou o olhar. A Latina tinha visto o olhar confuso no rosto da HBIC. Merda, ela mesma tinha tido aquele olhar nos próprios olhos durante tanto tempo. Ela ainda se lembrava de todas as dúvidas que tinham se passado pela sua cabeça e de todas as vezes que essas dúvidas fizeram os olhos azuis que nunca falhavam em fazer seu coração acelerar se encherem de lágrimas.

Ela tinha cometido muitos erros e agora estava tendo que correr atrás do prejuízo. Quinn já tinha passado por tantas dificuldades e doía admitir que ela nem sempre esteve ao lado da loira para ajuda-la. Mas agora ela tinha a chance de estar lá e guiar a loira pelo caminho certo; ela não deixaria Quinn cometer os mesmos erros que ela tinha cometido com Brittany.

"Hey, olha para mim." Ela deu um passo para frente e pegou o queixo da loira gentilmente, fazendo com que a garota não tivesse nenhuma outra opção além de fazer o que ela pediu. "Você não pode ter medo de correr atrás do que você quer, Quinn."

A loira suspirou mais uma vez. "Não é assim tão simples..."

"Eu seu que não é," Santana disse. "Confie em mim, eu sei exatamente o quanto é difícil ignorar todas as dúvidas que estão na sua cabeça e seguir o que o seu coração quer. Eu deixei essas dúvidas entrarem no meu caminho e olha onde eu estou agora: olhando Brittany desfilar na minha frente nos braços de outra pessoa. E você quer saber? Dói para cacete."

Quinn parecia estar ainda mais confusa, seus olhos cor de avelã olhavam para a morena quase como se ela estivesse suplicando.

"Minha mãe," a loira tentou.

"Mama Fabray amou Rachel, Quinn," a Latina replicou. "Talvez ela não se sinta confortável por um tempo, mas eu tenho certeza de que ela não vai te abandonar mais uma vez. Ela passou por um divórcio para te ter de volta, Quinn, e eu não acho que ela vá deixar você ir tão facilmente."

"A escola..."

"Foda-se esse buraco, Quinn. Você não pode deixar que o que as pessoas vão pensar de você te impeça de fazer o que você quer fazer." Santana suspirou. "Eu não vou mentir e dizer que vai ser tudo perfeito, okay? Eles vão falar e nós duas sabemos disso. Mas me responde uma pergunta: Rachel vale a pena?"

Quinn nem mesmo hesitou. "Sim."

"Então esqueça o que aqueles idiotas vão falar porque você vai ter Rachel ao seu lado." Um sorriso gentil apareceu no rosto da Latina. "Na verdade, Dobby vai falar tanto no seu ouvido que você provavelmente nem vai conseguir ouvir o que as outras pessoas vão falar sobre você."

Aquilo fez com que a loira risse de leve.

"Você tem um pouco mais de um ano para fazer tudo dar certo, Q," ela continuou. "Rachel vai ser uma das poucas que vai conseguir sair desse lugar. Um dia, ela vai para Nova York e vai conquistar todo mundo com aquele sorriso gigante e discurso eternos, todo mundo sabe disso. O que a gente ainda vai ter que descobrir é se você vai estar ao lado dela quando esse dia chegar."

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto da loira e Santana observou com satisfação aquele olhar confuso evaporar, deixando apenas pura determinação nos olhos dourados da loira. "Eu quero estar," Quinn disse.

"Então, pare de se preocupar com idiotices e vá atrás da sua anã, Q."

Quinn assentiu com a cabeça e se virou para sair da sala, seu sorriso tão grande que quase não cabia no rosto. Parando antes que ela pudesse abrir a porta, ela se virou de volta e praticamente se atirou contra a morena, pegando-a desprevenida.

"Obrigado, Santana," ela murmurou e apertou a Latina com mais força.

Recuperando-se do choque, a Latina abraçou a loira de volta e sorriu, satisfeita com seu próprio trabalho.

"De nada, Q." Ela soltou a outra garota e a empurrou de leve em direção à porta. "Chega dessa merda emotiva. É melhor você ir logo antes que descubram que tem um anão faltando e venham atrás da Berry para leva-la de volta pra Nárnia."

"Você é tão idiota," Quinn disse rindo.

"Yeah, mas você me ama do mesmo jeito."

Quinn concordou com a cabeça e sorriu mais uma vez antes de abrir a porta e desaparecer no corredor lotado de estudantes.

**-x-**

Rachel parou seus dedos sobre as teclas do piano quando ouviu a porta do auditório abrir. Ela pode ouvir brevemente o som das vozes que entrou junto com a loira que agora estava parada atrás da última fileira de poltronas. Quando a porta se fechou, as vozes sumiram, deixando as duas sozinhas.

"Hey," Quinn chamou e começou a descer em direção ao palco onde a pequena diva estava sentada. "Eu passei uns dez minutos te procurando."

Quando Quinn subiu no palco, Rachel chegou para o lado e esperou a loira vir se sentar ao seu lado. O banco do piano era pequeno, mas conseguiu acomodar as duas garotas. Nenhuma delas estava reclamando da proximidade.

"Eu esqueci minha terceira muda de roupa," a diva explicou com um sorriso bobo no rosto que fez o coração da loira dar um pulo. "Então, eu resolvi me esconder da Santana aqui dentro."

Quinn assentiu com a cabeça. "Bom plano. Nem um pouco previsível," ela acrescentou e riu quando a diva bateu no ombro dela de leve. "O quê? Rach, você praticamente mora aqui dentro."

"Fica quieta," ela disse sorrindo.

"Mas é verdade." A loira encolheu os ombros. "E você não tem que se preocupar. Eu vou falar com a San e pedir para ela segurar as slushies pelo resto do dia, okay?"

Rachel deitou sua cabeça no ombro da loira e deu um aperto carinhoso no braço dela.

"Obrigado, Quinn."

A loira viu naquele momento o quanto Santana estava certa. Tendo a diva tão perto, sentindo o calor dela contra si e o aquele perfume que nunca falhava em fazer com que sua cabeça girasse, Quinn sabia que ela faria qualquer coisa para poder ficar ali, exatamente onde ela estava ― ao lado da Rachel ―, nem que fosse por apenas mais um segundo.

"Sabe..." ela se viu dizendo, tão perdida na presença intoxicante da diva que as palavras estavam escapando sem que ela pensasse antes de dizê-las. "Eu não estou bêbada agora."

A diva se afastou apenas o suficiente para poder olhar a outra garota nos olhos, um sorriso entretido em seu rosto.

"Eu fico feliz em ouvir isso, Quinn," ela disse. "Seria extremamente irresponsável da sua parte aparecer para a escola nas condições que você estava durante o fim de semana."

Aquele comentário era tão _Rachel _que Quinn sentiu seu sorriso tomando conta de todo o seu rosto.

"Você não gostou de mim bêbada?" ela cutucou.

Rachel inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Eu nunca disse isso," ela respondeu. "Foi interessante... Principalmente as conversas."

"Yeah, eu me lembro delas," Quinn disse.

Os olhos da diva brilharam.

"Você se lembra?" ela perguntou com um sorriso quase esperançoso no rosto. "De tudo?" acrescentou porque ela precisava ter certeza.

A loira apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Tudo?" ela repetiu quase em um sussurro.

"Sim, Rach. Tudo." Sentindo seu coração acelerar mais uma vez, ela respirou fundo antes de levantar sua mão e leva-la ao rosto da diva. Ela observou seus dedos traçarem delicadamente a bochecha da morena, sentindo a pele suave sob a ponta deles. "E se eu não estou enganada, você me deve um beijo."

Seu coração agora estava batendo tão forte que ela tinha quase certeza de que a outra garota podia ouvi-lo e ela estava sentindo sua cabeça cada vez mais leve, talvez pelo fato de que ela tinha se esquecido de momentaneamente como se respira. Mas respirar parecia algo supérfluo quando Rachel Berry estava tão perto dela, aquele sorriso perfeito no rosto fazendo com que arrepios descessem pelas costas dela.

Yep, ela definitivamente não precisava respirar.

Mas ela ficaria muito puta se ela morresse _antes_ de conseguir aquele beijo.

"Eu devo?" Rachel perguntou com seu melhor tom de falsa inocência.

Quinn assentiu com a cabeça.

Chegando mais perto da loira, Rachel foi se inclinando para frente bem devagar para frente. Ela sentiu os dedos delicados da outra garota deslizarem pela sua bochecha mais uma vez, descendo até chegar ao seu pescoço e depois nuca, fazendo com que ela tremesse de leve.

"Você tem certeza?" a diva continuou provocando, adorando o jeito como as manchas verdes dos olhos da loira iam sumindo conforme a pupila dela ia dilatando. Era uma das coisas mais incríveis que ela já tinha visto. "Absoluta?"

A loira realmente não podia lidar com as provocações da diva naquele momento. Rachel estava _tão _perto que ela nem mesmo estava _ouvindo_ o que ela estava falando, quanto mais entendendo. Todo o seu foco estava direcionado para o rosto que estava separado por apenas poucos centímetros do seu, aqueles olhos escuros e, principalmente, os lábios que estavam ligeiramente partidos e se movendo, formando palavras que ela não conseguia interpretar.

"Quinn," Rachel sussurrou, saboreando a reação da loira. "Eu te devo um beijo?"

Quinn não conseguia mais aguentar a tortura. Grunhindo, ela usou a mão que estava na nuca da morena e finalmente trouxe o rosto da diva para mais perto, pressionando seus lábios contra os dela. Talvez se ela não estivesse tão focada na sensação maravilhosa que era ter os lábios da diva se movendo contra os seus, a líder de torcida teria ficado envergonhada por causa do gemido particularmente alto que escapou sua garganta assim que Rachel começou a responder ao beijo.

O beijo foi longo e inocente da melhor maneira possível. A loira saboreou cada segundo, sentindo o calor da palma da mão da diva que estava pressionada contra sua coxa o perfume levemente doce que estava enchendo seus pulmões.

Quando elas se separaram, Rachel tinha o seu sorriso mais brilhante no rosto e seus olhos castanhos estavam dançando. "Eu tenho milhares de músicas românticas bregas tocando na minha cabeça nesse momento," ela sussurrou e deixou uma risada boba escapar. "E eu estou me segurando para não cantar nenhuma delas agora."

A loira balançou a cabeça gentilmente e puxou a morena para mais perto só porque ela podia. "Você sempre tem músicas românticas bregas tocando na sua cabeça, Rach."

"Quinn!" Ela bateu de leve no ombro da loira, fazendo com que ela risse. "Você conta mentiras, Quinn Fabray. Você deveria parar, não é um hábito muito saudável."

Rachel se inclinou e beijou a loira mais uma vez, apenas pressionando seus lábios contra os dela. Ela podia sentir Quinn sorrindo.

"Eu estou tão feliz por você ter lembrado," ela sussurrou.

Quinn assentiu com a cabeça e a abraçou.

"Eu também, Rach."

**-x-**

Sue estava apenas observando um aluno aleatório que ela tinha escolhido no corredor mais cedo polir seus troféus quando Quinn abriu a porta do seu escritório. O garoto olhou para cima e seus olhos brilharam quando ele viu a luz invadir a sala escura.

"Fora," Sue grunhiu e viu com satisfação o garoto rastejar para fora do seu escritório, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Quinn franziu. "Quem era aquele?"

"Eu não faço a mínima ideia," Sue respondeu. "Sente-se, Q! Eu te chamei aqui por um motivo e não para ficar vendo você enfeitar a minha porta. Depois de seis horas olhando aquele garoto patético polir meus valiosos troféus, considere Sue Sylvester entediada. E você sabe o que Sue Sylvester faz quando ela está entediada?"

A líder de torcida foi se sentar na maldita cadeira de plástico e balançou a cabeça de leve.

"Eu torturo pessoas inocentes para mostrar para os fracos que o mundo é um lugar cruel," ela respondeu com seu sorriso diabólico que era assustadoramente parecido com o da Santana. "Mas não foi para isso que eu te chamei aqui, também, Q. Você parece feliz, Fabray. E sua felicidade fede. Meu escritório está fedendo a felicidade agora. Eu espero que você esteja satisfeita."

Franzindo, Quinn abriu a boca. "Hmmm―"

Sue levantou uma mão para silenciar a loira. "Eu não quero ouvir suas desculpas, elas não me interessam. Sua felicidade não me interessa. Não foi para isso que eu te chamei aqui, Q. Mas você continua me distraindo com coisas inúteis e eu acabei esquecendo o verdadeiro motivo, então eu farei você correr dez voltas a mais no treino de hoje para compensar pelos segundos valiosos da minha vida que eu estou perdendo olhando para a sua cara e tendo que sentir a sua felicidade fedorenta. Isso e porque eu estou entediada, também."

"Treinadora!"

"Quieta. Eu acabei de lembrar o motivo para eu ter te chamado. Eu também lembrei que esqueci Bob trancado dentro do banheiro desde a semana passada e ele provavelmente deve ter morrido de fome."

"Quem é Bob?" Quinn perguntou, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente se arrependeria de ter feito a maldita pergunta.

"Meu cachorro."

A HBIC franziu novamente. "Você tem um cachorro?"

"Cinco, na verdade," Sue respondeu. "Mas eu sempre esqueço onde eu os prendi. Mês passado, encontrei Lili presa dentro do quarto de ferramentas da casa do vizinho. A maldita estava se alimentando de ratos e insetos, mas ela ainda estava viva. Você sabe qual a lição que aquela Pinscher caolha me ensinou, Q? Que ratos são uma fonte rica de vitaminas. Oh, e que apenas os fortes sobrevivem nesse mundo! Até os cachorros sabem disso."

Quinn não tinha nenhum comentário para aquilo.

"Mas não foi para isso que eu te chamei aqui. Pare de me distrair!"

"Eu não―"

"Quieta. Como eu disse no início dessa conversa, eu estou entediada." Sue suspirou e tirou os óculos do rosto, jogando-os em cima da mesa. "Já se passaram semanas desde que eu bolei meu plano perfeito e Schuester ainda está andando pelos corredores com aquele sorrisinho estúpido no rosto. Todo passo que aquele homem dá, eu ouço o som daquelas crianças desafinadas cantando no meu ouvido. E isso me deixa furiosa! Streisand ainda está naquele clube, Q. Explique-se!"

"Nós estamos tentando," Quinn exclamou.

Sue bufou. "Não é o suficiente!"

Sentindo um arrepio desagradável, a líder de torcida encarou a treinadora com sua melhor máscara de indiferença. Mas, por trás da máscara, ela podia sentir o desespero crescendo exponencialmente. Aquilo não fazia parte do plano; Sue já deveria estar desistindo daquela loucura, mas a loira podia ver a determinação brilhando nos olhos da treinadora.

Sue não ia desistir tão facilmente.

"O que você quer dizer?" Quinn murmurou.

Aquele mesmo sorriso diabólico apareceu no rosto da treinadora.

"Hora de abrir a temporada de caça, Q."

**-x-**

**Espero que tenha gostado (:**

**Até a próxima!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Eu sei, eu sei. Eu estou ridicularmente atrasada. Sorry!**

**Hmmm, eu não reli esse capítulo porque eu resolvi escrever tudo de uma vez só e não aguentava mais olhar para a tela do PC, então provavelmente terá milhões de erros espalhados por aí, zombando da minha cara.**

**Última coisa, eu queria agradecer mais uma vez a PandoraFic pelo apoio. São suas mensagens que fazem com que eu me anime a escrever e terminar essa fic. Então, yeah, muito obrigado.**

**Como sempre, Glee não é meu.**

**-x-**

**Capítulo 10**

Rachel pode aceitar muitas coisas, ao contrário do que as outras pessoas parecem pensar. Ela aceitou o fato de que noventa por cento dos estudantes de McKinley High estão preocupados demais consigo mesmos para pensar em outras pessoas, de que os restaurantes em Lima simplesmente não entendem que algumas pessoas não comem carne e necessitam de uma maior variedade no cardápio, de que Finn Hudson nunca irá entender a importância de ser cavalheiro, de que seu pai sempre terá uma fascinação inexplicável por filmes de terror com tramas ridículas e finais previsíveis e até mesmo o fato de que Santana e seus comentários inapropriados são um pacote único, ou seja, ela tinha que aturar os dois ao mesmo tempo. Veja, Rachel foi capaz de aceitar isso tudo sem reclamar... Muito.

Mas se tem algo que Rachel Berry nunca aceitará é o fato de que o mundo está cheio de idiotas suficientemente retardados para estarem bêbados antes das _oito da manhã_ em uma _terça-feira _e resolverem dirigir ao mesmo tempo, causando acidentes que poderiam ser facilmente evitados, consequentemente fazendo com que cidadãos conscientes como ela acabassem presos dentro de transportes públicos fedorentos e até mesmo atrasados para seus compromissos, tais como trabalho e escola.

Se o infeliz bêbado não tivesse tentado desviar de um cachorro que aparentemente tinha tentado atravessar a rua ― o mesmo cachorro que estava sentado em segurança na calçada, preso pela coleira em um banco enquanto seu dono comprava leite ―, ele nunca teria perdido o controle da direção e batido em três ― _três _― carros antes de girar e subir a calçada, atingindo uma caixa de correio e algumas várias latas de lixo pelo caminho, ocasionando completo caos de motoristas indignados, correspondência voadora, lixo espalhado e divas atrasadas pelo caminho.

Bufando, Rachel entrou pela porta principal meia hora atrasada acompanhada por outras cinco pessoas que tinham tido o azar de estar no mesmo ônibus que ela. Vendo que seria perda de tempo tentar entrar em uma aula que terminaria em menos de quinze minutos, ela se dirigiu ao seu armário para pegar os livros das próximas duas aulas antes de se dirigir à biblioteca.

Distraída com o peso que ela estava carregando nos braços, ela não reparou no pequeno grupo de Cheerios que tinham acabado de aparecer no fim do corredor, perdida demais em seus próprios pensamentos para notar os sorrisos diabólicos que apareceram em seus rostos ao mesmo tempo.

Aquele foi o seu primeiro erro do dia.

**-x-**

Brittany viu toda a cena acontecer com um olhar chocado no rosto. Ela tinha conseguido escapar da sala de aula quando o professor não estava olhando, precisando de um minuto de ar fresco para clarear sua cabeça. Números e letras simplesmente não deveriam se misturar.

Passando pela porta do refeitório, ela observou com um pequeno franzido cinco líderes de torcida conversando ao lado da máquina de slushie. O primeiro horário acabaria em menos de meia hora e era normal ver Cheerios andando pelos corredores durantes as aulas, afinal, nenhum professor se atreveria a punir alguém sob a proteção de Sue Sylvester. Mas foi o jeito que elas olhavam para o fim do corredor e cochichavam entre si que fez com que Brittany ficasse em alerta.

Antes que ela pudesse se dirigir ao grupo, a dançarina viu Rachel aparecer segurando três livros pesados nos braços. A pequena diva estava olhando para o chão, tentando equilibrar os livros e a mochila que estava pendurada em apenas um dos ombros. Brittany olhou de volta para o grupo de garotas e viu que cada uma pegou dois copos de slushie, seus olhos fixos na diva.

Rachel nem viu de onde elas surgiram. Em um segundo, ela estava andando calmamente e no segundo seguinte, havia um mar de slushie vermelha sendo jogado em cima dela. Brittany assistiu horrorizada a diva soltar um gritinho e deixar os livros pesados caírem, murmurando obscenidades quando um deles acertou seu pé. O ataque não parou até que o último copo de slushie estava vazio, deixando uma grande poça de líquido vermelho no chão junto com os livros arruinados da morena.

"A temporada de caça aos trouxas acabou de começar, RuPaul," uma das garotas disse antes de empurrar a diva de leve, apenas o suficiente para que ela escorregasse na poça e caísse de bunda no chão. "E esse ano eu tenho certeza que a sua espécie entra em extinção."

Rindo, as outras garotas se viraram e andaram para longe, deixando Rachel no chão e coberta de slushie. Assim que elas desapareceram, Brittany correu até a morena e se agachou ao lado dela, tomando cuidado para não escorregar.

"Rachie," ela chamou baixinho.

Rachel secou uma das mãos do melhor jeito que pode antes de passar os dedos sobre os olhos, tirando o excesso de slushie. Com os olhos ainda ardendo um pouco, ela olhou para a direita e encontrou a loira ao seu lado com um olhar triste e confuso no rosto.

"Hey, Britt," ela disse e tentou sorrir, mas havia slushie em todos os lugares e ela simplesmente não conseguiu. Aquilo fez com que o franzido da loira apenas aumentasse. "Comecei o dia com o pé esquerdo, uh?"

Ignorando o comentário sarcástico, Brittany pegou um dos braços da morena e a ajudou a levantar, tirando-a do meio da poça de slushie agora derretida. Enquanto Rachel tentava tirar o excesso do rosto, ela voltou à poça e pegou a mochila que tinha caído junto com os livros. Tomando cuidado para não se sujar, ela empilhou tudo em apenas um braço e usou sua mão livre para puxar a outra garota em direção ao banheiro.

"Eu não entendo," Brittany murmurou assim que elas entraram no banheiro do segundo andar e trancaram a porta. Deixando os livros e a mochila em um canto, ela se virou e observou a diva arrancar o suéter azul que tinha adquirido uma tonalidade horrorosa de vinho, jogando-o dentro de uma das pias e revelando uma blusa branca que agora também estava manchada de vermelho. "Quinn disse para a equipe que apenas ela e Santana podiam fazer isso com você."

Suspirando, a diva resolveu jogar a modéstia pela janela e arrancou a blusa branca também, jogando-a junto com seu suéter na pia. "Eu não entendo, também, Britt," ela admitiu enquanto pegava alguns lenços de papel para limpar seus braços, mas viu que seria inútil já que havia muita slushie para limpar.

Brittany andou até ela e tirou o lenço da sua mão, jogando-o no lixo.

"Não vai adiantar tentar se limpar aqui," ela disse enquanto puxava uma mecha de cabelo que tinha grudado na lateral do rosto da diva para trás, colocando-a atrás da orelha dela. "Eu vou pegar a chave do vestiário com a Quinn. Você vai precisar de um banho."

Rachel apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Eu não vou demorar." Puxando a pequena bolsa que ela deixava escondida dentro do banheiro, a loira pescou uma de suas camisas velhas que ela tinha guardado ali em casos de emergência. A camisa era branca e tinha um pintinho na frente, mas ela não pensou que Rachel iria se importar com isso naquele momento. "Aqui, coloque isso por enquanto."

A diva pegou a blusa e a colocou sem falar nada, apenas olhando para baixo quando já estava vestida. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu no seu rosto, fazendo com que a loira se acalmasse um pouco.

"Um pintinho, Britt?"

"Eu tenho uma com um patinho na frente," a loira admitiu com um sorriso gentil no rosto. Indo até a morena, ela se inclinou para frente e pressionou seus lábios na bochecha dela de leve. Quando se afastou, ela podia sentir o gosto de framboesa da slushie nos lábios. "Eu já volto, okay? Não saia daqui, Rachie."

Sem esperar por uma resposta, a loira foi até a porta, destrancou-a e desapareceu, deixando Rachel sozinha no banheiro.

**-x-**

Quinn estava determinada a matar alguém. Para ser mais exato, ela estava determinada a matar cinco Cheerios que tinham sido estúpidas o suficiente para quebrar suas regras e atacar Rachel.

Xingando o professor que se recusou a liberá-la mais cedo porque "eu não aguento mais a sua voz" aparentemente não é uma desculpa boa o suficiente ― ele provavelmente não tinha ideia do que Sylvester ia fazer com ele mais tarde por ter contrariado sua capitã ―, ela marchou até a porta do vestiário enquanto o resto dos alunos se movia em sincronismo para sair do seu caminho, notando o olhar assassino que a HBIC tinha nos olhos.

Desde o drama da gravidez e sua volta ao topo, Quinn nunca tinha sido a mesma. Claro, ela ainda andava pelos corredores com Santana e Brittany apenas um passo atrás e com sua perfeita máscara de desinteresse plantada no rosto, mas havia algo que estava faltando. Talvez fosse a crueldade que a antiga Quinn carregava para onde quer que ela fosse. A nova Quinn era mais... calma.

Porém, naquele momento, não havia nada de calmo sobre Quinn.

Quando chegou ao vestiário, ela bateu (socou) na porta até que Brittany a abriu, deixando que ela entrasse antes de voltar a trancá-la. Ela olhou ao redor e franziu quando encontrou apenas Santana sentada em um dos bancos e Brittany, quem tinha ido se sentar ao seu lado.

"Ela está tomando banho ainda," Brittany informou.

Assentindo, Quinn cruzou os braços e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, agitada demais para ficar parada. Santana apenas a observou com olhos atentos.

"Eu quero nomes," Quinn finalmente disse, parando de andar para encarar suas duas melhores amigas. "Brittany, eu preciso saber quem fez isso."

Mas a outra loira apenas balançou a cabeça.

"O quê?" Quinn exclamou frustrada e deu um passo para frente, suas mãos se fechando em punhos quando Brittany lhe negou o que ela tinha pedido ― não, o que ela tinha _ordenado_. Ninguém nega nada a Quinn Fabray.

Santana se levantou em um pulo e a empurrou de volta. Foi um empurrão leve, mas foi o suficiente para fazer com que a loira se afastasse. "Não fale assim com ela, Fabray," a Latina praticamente rosnou, colocando-se entre as duas loiras para bloquear Brittany, quem estava observando a cena com olhos azuis arregalados.

Quinn estava bufando, mas uma olhada rápida por cima do ombro da Latina em direção à dançarina fez com que quase toda a raiva que tinha invadido seu corpo quando ela descobriu que alguém tinha atacado Rachel evaporou. Deixando seus ombros caírem, ela relaxou seus punhos e desviou o olhar, não conseguindo olhar nos olhos azuis assustados da outra loira.

"Eu― eu sinto muito, Britt," ela murmurou para a parede. "Eu não tinha a intenção de gritar com você."

Vendo que a outra garota não ia atacar ninguém por enquanto, Santana se virou e foi sentar mais uma vez, colocando um braço protetor ao redor da cintura da dançarina. Brittany se inclinou contra ela em um movimento involuntário, descansando sua cabeça no ombro da morena.

"Está tudo bem, Q." Brittany ofereceu um sorriso gentil para a outra loira quando esta finalmente arriscou uma olhada em sua direção. "Eu também estou com raiva."

"Todas estamos," Santana acrescentou. "Você pensa que eu não quero quebrar a cara de quem ousou atacar Dobby?"

Quinn suspirou e foi se sentar ao lado da Latina. "Eu sei disso."

"Mas a gente não pode simplesmente fazer isso ou nós vamos jogar todo o nosso progresso no lixo," Santana continuou quando Quinn não disse mais nada, apenas baixou a cabeça. Ao fundo, elas podiam ouvir o som do chuveiro ligado, dizendo-lhes que a diva ainda estava se limpando. "Nós já estamos nos arriscando demais. Esse vestiário fica fechado durante o dia inteiro e Sue sabe que você tem a chave. Se ela descobrir que Berry usou isso aqui, não vai demorar nem um segundo para ela ligar os pontos, Q."

"Eu sei disso, Santana!" Quinn grunhiu entre os dentes, a frustração de antes voltando com força total, mas dessa vez mirada em outra pessoa. Pelo menos ela sabia que Santana era capaz de lidar com sua raiva.

"Eu já falei para você diminuir o tom, Fabray," Santana grunhiu de volta.

"Parem!"

As duas garotas se viraram para encarar Brittany com uma expressão de choque no rosto. A loira tirou o braço da Latina da sua cintura e se levantou. De pé, ela cruzou os braços e olhou para as duas com um misto de confusão e decepção. Só o olhar fez com que elas se encolhessem um pouco, a tensão derretendo enquanto elas abaixavam a cabeça.

"Isso é ridículo," Brittany disse calmamente. "Rachel acabou de ser atacada com dez slushies a menos de vinte minutos e tudo o que vocês duas estão fazendo é brigar uma com a outra. Brigar não vai resolver o problema."

"Mas―" Santana tentou argumentar.

"Não, você fica quieta, San," ela interrompeu e Santana fechou a boca imediatamente, baixando a cabeça mais uma vez. Satisfeita, Brittany se virou para Quinn. "Q, eu sei que você quer saber quem foi que fez isso, mas eu não vou te dar nome nenhum até você se acalmar."

Assentindo de leve, a HBIC suspirou mais uma vez antes de sacudir a cabeça.

"Elas simplesmente ignoraram a minha ordem," Quinn disse.

"Essa é a parte mais estranha," Santana comentou e olhou para a loira que estava de pé. Quando Brittany não disse nada, ela continuou. "Nenhuma Cheerio seria estúpida o suficiente para te desobedecer desse jeito. Um atleta, yeah, mas não uma Cheerio. A equipe ainda se lembra da antiga Quinn e ninguém quer trazer o monstro de volta."

Resolvendo ignorar a última parte, Quinn se inclinou para trás e franziu.

"Espera," ela disse, fazendo com que as outras duas garotas olhassem para ela. "Então foi isso que ela quis dizer..."

"Q?" Santana chamou.

A loira pulou do banco abruptamente, assustando as duas.

"Sue," foi a única coisa que ela disse, mas Santana não precisava de mais nada para entender o que a capitã queria dizer.

Quinn tinha lhe contado tudo o que Sue tinha dito durante sua última "conversa". Elas sabiam que Sue estava perdendo a paciência ao ver que, mesmo depois de semanas de tortura, Rachel ainda estava andando pelos corredores com seu sorriso gigantesco intacto. Essa seria a parte do plano em que Sue ficaria entediada e desistiria, partindo para seu próximo plano louco.

Mas a treinadora tinha outras ideias.

"Ela tirou a proibição," Santana concluiu. "Ela liberou Berry para todos nesse buraco de escola."

Quinn apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

"Isso vai dar merda, Quinn."

Brittany estava franzindo e olhando entre as duas, sua preocupação crescendo quando ela finalmente entendeu o que Santana quis dizer. A única coisa que fazia o plano funcionar era a proibição que Quinn tinha feito, permitindo apenas que ela e Santana pudessem torturar Rachel, fazendo soar como se a pequena diva fosse seu brinquedinho que apenas elas podiam brincar. Mas, sem essa proibição, Rachel agora tinha um grande alvo pintado nas costas e essa era a oportunidade perfeita para as pessoas que vinham tentando impressionar Sue. Se eles conseguissem fazer com que a diva quebrasse, eles estariam no topo da lista da treinadora.

"Eu sei," Quinn sussurrou.

Elas estavam tão preocupadas com a gravidade da situação que nenhuma delas notou o chuveiro desligar ou ouviu os passos leves da pequena morena que apareceu no canto do vestiário. Vendo o estado em que as líderes de torcida estavam, Rachel largou a toalha que ela tinha usado para se limpar em um dos bancos e andou até o trio.

"O que está havendo?"

A pergunta fez com que elas se virassem para Rachel. A diva estava vestida em uma de suas saias minúsculas e uma blusa simples azul que ela cobriria depois por um dos seus suéteres. Ao vê-la ali, Quinn não pensou duas vezes antes de ir até ela. Rachel sorriu contra o ombro dela quando a loira a abraçou com força, seu momento no auditório voltando à mente e fazendo com que suas bochechas queimassem de leve.

"Você está bem?" Quinn murmurou contra seu ouvido, fazendo com que um leve tremor percorresse seu corpo. Perdendo sua voz por um instante, a diva apenas concordou com a cabeça. Soltando-a, Quinn pegou uma de suas mãos e entrelaçou seus dedos gentilmente antes de puxá-la em direção ao banco onde as outras duas garotas estavam.

"A gente precisa conversar, Dobby," Santana disse assim que Rachel se sentou ao seu lado.

Rachel assentiu com a cabeça, gesticulando com sua mão livre para a Latina continuar falando.

"Sylvester enlouqueceu de vez e tirou a proibição da Q."

Franzindo, a diva se virou para olhar para a loira que ainda estava segurando sua mão em um aperto firme em seu colo. "O que isso significa exatamente?" perguntou. Quando Quinn suspirou e desviou o olhar, ela sabia que não seria nada de bom.

"Eu coloquei uma espécie de proibição entre as Cheerios," a capitã das líderes de torcida explicou, todo o tempo olhando para seu colo, onde ela estava brincando com os dedos da diva. "É como se apenas eu e Santana pudéssemos ir atrás de você. Esse era a única maneira possível para te manter parcialmente protegida."

Santana continuou quando Quinn parou de falar, "Ninguém na equipe é estúpida o suficiente para desobedecer a uma ordem direta da capitã. A palavra da HBIC é lei nesse buraco de escola."

O franzido da diva apenas aumentou. "O que mudou, então?"

"Como eu disse, Sylvester tirou a proibição," Santana respondeu. "Ontem, a treinadora chamou Q para conversar e disse que ela não estava satisfeita com o resultado que ela tinha obtido até agora, já que você ainda está andando ao redor da escola como se nada de incomum estivesse acontecendo."

"Ela liberou o ataque para quem quisesse tentar," Quinn grunhiu baixinho.

Sem saber o que falar, Rachel apenas suspirou e se inclinou contra a loira, sentindo-a relaxar um pouco com o contato.

"O plano acabou," a capitã sussurrou, mas foi alto o suficiente para as outras garotas ouvirem claramente.

Santana apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"Não."

As três líderes de torcida se viraram para a outra garota, confusas. "Como assim, Rachie?" Brittany perguntou.

"Vocês não podem simplesmente desistir," Rachel disse, sua voz tremendo de leve com uma mistura de raiva e frustração que ela nunca tinha sentido antes. "A gente já passou por muita coisa para apenas jogar tudo no lixo agora."

Quinn balançou a cabeça. "A gente não tem outra escolha, Rach. A equipe não vai hesitar em fazer sua vida um completo inferno aqui dentro e você vai precisar da nossa ajuda, mas a gente não pode te proteger se estivermos usando esse maldito uniforme."

"Q está certa, Dobby," Santana disse. "Sylvester não é idiota, ela sabe que algo de errado está acontecendo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela acabaria descobrindo que nós três não somos tão fieis a ela quanto ela pensa."

"Mas esse era o plano!" Rachel exclamou, sua frustração fazendo com que sua voz saísse um pouco aguda demais. "É pra isso que a gente passou semanas fingindo nos corredores, para que ela não desconfiasse de nenhuma de vocês."

"Yeah, mas o plano não funcionou," Santana atirou de volta em um tom muito mais calmo.

Vendo o estado agitado em que a pequena diva ao seu lado estava, Quinn pegou sua outra mão e trouxe-a para seu colo, apertando ambas as mãos da diva de leve. Quando Rachel não se acalmou com o gesto carinhoso, Quinn suspirou.

"Hey," a loira chamou e esperou que Rachel olhasse para ela. "Glee vai ficar bem, Rach. Com ou sem o uniforme, nós três ainda vamos fazer tudo o que a gente puder para manter o grupo longe de perigo, okay?"

Rachel balançou a cabeça. "Não, Quinn. Vocês não entendem. Não é apenas com Glee que eu estou preocupada," a diva admitiu.

"O que foi, então?"

"É só que―" Pausando, Rachel respirou fundo antes de continuar. "Eu sei o quanto estar na esquipe é importante para todas vocês. Honestamente, eu apenas não quero que nenhuma de vocês seja obrigada a desistir do que vocês amam por causa de mim."

Elas ficaram em silêncio após o pequeno discurso da diva. Para a surpresa de todas, foi Santana a primeira a reagir, praticamente lançando-se na pequena morena que estava ao seu lado, abraçando-a com força.

"Você é a gnoma mais estúpida que eu conheço, Dobby," a Latina murmurou contra o ombro da diva.

Rachel apenas riu de leve, descansando sua cabeça no topo da cabeça da Latina. "Eu também te amo, Santana."

Ela voltou a rir quando mais um par de braços a rodeou, dessa vez por trás. Ninguém tinha notado na dançarina que se levantou assim que a Latina abraçou a pequena diva, rodeando o banco para poder participar do abraço, também.

"Eu não conheço nenhum outro gnomo, mas eu também te acho um pouco estúpida, Rachie," Brittany admitiu, fazendo com que as outras três garotas rissem.

Não vendo outra escolha, Quinn soltou as mãos da diva e a abraçou também, ignorando o ângulo estranho e eficientemente prendendo a morena entre os três corpos das líderes de torcida. Uh, se ela contasse que as três garotas mais gostosas da escola estavam pressionadas contra ela ao mesmo tempo para alguém, a pessoa provavelmente riria da cara dela. A vida certamente é uma vadia com um senso de humor negro.

"Okay, chega de abraços!" Santana exclamou e se afastou, fazendo com que as outras duas garotas se afastassem, também. "Dobby, nunca mais diga coisas com essa. Elas fazem com que eu queira te abraçar e isso simplesmente não é legal."

Rachel rolou os olhos. "Você ama me abraçar, Santana."

"Você não sabe do que está falando, Berry," a Latina respondeu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "É como abraçar um pinscher."

Brittany franziu. "Mas você adora pinschers, San."

"Britt!"

"O quê?"

"Você não está me ajudando aqui..."

"Oh! Eu não sabia que era para te ajudar, San. Ninguém me explicou essa parte," a loira disse antes de se virar para a outra morena, quem estava olhando para a Latina com um sorrisinho debochado no rosto. "Mas ela realmente adora pinschers, Rach."

"Não ouse abrir a boca," Santana rosnou enquanto apontava um dedo na direção da diva, mas havia um pequeno sorriso puxando a ponta da sua boca para cima, acabando com sua máscara de irritação completamente. "Eu estou falando sério, Dobby. Nem um pio."

"Hey, San também adora gatinhos!" Brittany continuou. "Uma vez, a gente encontrou um filhotinho na rua e Santana começou a chorar porque ele tinha uma patinha quebrada, então a gente o levou para a clinica do meu pai para que ele pudesse consertar a pata do gato. Santana queria ficar com ele, mas ela tem alergia. Oh, ela também adora passarinhos―"

"Britt!"

"O quê?"

"Não. Está. Ajudando!"

"Espera, eu ainda tinha que estar te ajudando?" A dançarina franziu. "Ninguém me explica nada por aqui."

Não aguentado mais, as duas outras garotas começaram a rir da expressão mortificada no rosto da Latina.

"Oh, calem a boca, cachorras!"

Uma sensação quente começou a tomar conta do estômago da diva, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos e deixasse a risada escapar livremente, contente em apenas estar ali com as outras três garotas. Era aquela sensação de não estar mais sozinha, de finalmente ser aceita por outras pessoas que a invadia todas as vezes que Brittany fazia um comentário inocente, ou Santana a perturbava por puro prazer em ser do contra, ou quando Quinn a abraçava e sussurrava bobeiras no seu ouvido. Aquelas três garotas, tão diferentes dela de todas as maneiras possíveis, fizeram com que Rachel se sentisse parte de um grupo pela primeira vez, aceitando-a do jeito que ela era.

Quando elas pararam de rir, Santana ainda estava bufando e Brittany olhava ao redor com um olhar confuso no rosto, tentando descobrir se ela ainda deveria estar ajudando a Latina ou se ela já podia falar sobre o amor de morena por pequenos animais peludos. Enquanto isso, Quinn voltou a pegar uma das mãos da diva para brincar com seus dedos, algo que a loira gostava de fazer sempre que ela podia. Era quase como se ela nem percebesse o que estava fazendo e o gesto era tão carinhoso que Rachel sentia seu coração pular no peito todas as vezes que Quinn o fazia.

"Antes de isso começar, eu não tinha alguém que eu pudesse chamar de amigo e sentir como se eu estivesse sendo honesta," Rachel admitiu enquanto observava a loira brincando com sua mão. "Glee é ótimo, mas eu nunca me senti bem-vinda de verdade lá. É como se eles apenas me tolerassem, sabe?"

Nenhuma das líderes de torcida disse nada, deixando que Rachel continuasse com seu discurso.

"E, então, de repente, eu estava sendo rodeada pelas últimas pessoas que eu imaginaria." A diva riu de leve, lembrando-se daquele primeiro encontro que elas tiveram na sala de música, quando Quinn lhe contou sobre o plano de Sue. "Para falar a verdade, aquele plano foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu até hoje. Yeah, eu tenho que trazer várias mudas de roupa todos os dias e sofrer múltiplas slushies jogadas na minha cara, mas isso tudo valeu a pena. Porque, agora, eu posso dizer que alguém realmente se importa."

Olhando para as outras garotas, ela sorriu quando viu Quinn sorrindo de volta. Santana estava tentando esconder suas emoções atrás de sua máscara de indiferença, mas ela ainda estava fungando de cinco em cinco segundos. Brittany nem tentou esconder as lágrimas que escaparam, sorrindo.

"Vocês foram as minhas primeiras amigas e eu amo cada uma de vocês," Rachel disse, sua mão apertando a da loira de leve. "Até você, Santana."

"Vá se foder, Dobby."

Rindo, ela empurrou a outra garota de leve, fazendo com a Latina risse, também.

"A gente também te ama, Rachie," Brittany disse.

Rachel sentiu lábios pressionarem contra sua nuca antes de deslizarem até sua orelha. "Muito," Quinn sussurrou, fazendo com que a diva tremesse quando seu hálito quente bateu contra sua pele sensível. Eram essas pequenas reações que faziam com que o coração da loira acelerasse.

"Droga, Dobby," Santana grunhiu, cruzando os braços mais uma vez. "O que eu falei sobre dizer coisas que me fazem querer te abraçar?"

"San, você está chorando?" Brittany se inclinou para o lado para poder ter certeza. Yep, definitivamente chorando. "Oh, San, não chore. Isso sempre me lembra daquela vez que seu pai atropelou seu hamster. Você chorou por dias."

"Britt!"

"O quê?"

"Você não está― Urgh. Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu desisto dessa merda."

**-x-**

"A gente vai dar um jeito, okay?" Quinn murmurou antes de se inclinar para frente, pressionando seus lábios contra o da diva de leve.

Rachel tinha um sorriso estúpido no rosto quando a loira se afastou um pouco. "Yeah, eu sei."

"Uh, eu acho que eu vou vomitar," Santana comentou enquanto rolava os olhos. Ela nunca viu a mão da dançarina que voou em sua direção. "_Outch_! Brittany, isso doeu."

A dançarina encolheu os ombros.

"Pare de ser má ou eu vou contar para elas sobre o que aconteceu quando seu pai atropelou seu outro hamster," ela ameaçou.

Santana cruzou os braços e olhou para longe, fazendo biquinho.

"Santana..."

"Okay."

**-x-**

"Eu odeio todas vocês," Santana grunhiu.

**-x-**

Foi apenas meia hora depois que as garotas saíram do vestiário. Como era horário de almoço, os corredores estavam vazios, já que todos os alunos estavam ocupados se estufando com a comida horrorosa que eles serviam no refeitório.

Rachel e Quinn ainda estavam rindo da cara da Latina, suas mãos firmemente entrelaçadas entre elas, enquanto Santana murmurava obscenidades em espanhol. Brittany apenas balançava a cabeça, feliz em apenas observar a troca de palavras entre as outras três garotas.

Nenhuma delas reparou na figura quieta que as observava com um sorriso sinistro no rosto, escondida atrás de uma janela.

**-x-**

"Escolha errada, Q," Sue murmurou para si mesma antes de se voltar para seu escritório, cobrindo a janela mais uma vez.

**-x-**

**Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!**

**Até a próxima ;)**


End file.
